Not So Lonely Anymore
by Ukume27
Summary: I am not alone anymore. Our first world tour was a raging success. Now the band prepares to go on another tour! What adventures will we encounter this time? With this band, anything is possible. - Sequel to "Lonely Existence" - Yaoi
1. To Ryou and Bakura

**A/N: Ello ello ello my lovelies! It's here by popular request! The sequel to "Lonely Existence." This is not one of the sequels you can just read and get... Well I suppose in a way you can.. but there are plenty of references to events that happened in "Lonely Existence." So... if you haven't read it, I highly recommend stopping right here and go read it. After that, then come back and enjoy!**

 **Also, just like "Lonely Existence," this is written in Atemu's PoV.  
**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, language, suggestive themes (this may turn into lemons later..not sure). No likey..no ready!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own the characters, only the plot. I don't even own the songs I use in this :P Speaking of which. The first song in this story and in this chapter is "A Thousand Miles" by Christina Perri. The second is "Blow" by Kesha. I used the Nightcore version for this chapter though. It seemed to fit a bit better.**

 **And now, without further ado, here is the first chapter of the sequel. If you have any thoughts, suggestions, ideas, please please please please let me know! I have zero plans for this so I will be writing as I go... *scoff* Something I usually do anyway. But yes, so if you have ideas, please fling them at me. Thank you! Also, thank you for reading and please please please feed meh with some reviews. I luves them so much!**

I would never had believed it if I had not been there myself. Not only had Ryou tamed Bakura.. in a way… he also stole his heart; enough so Bakura made the ultimate promise to commit to Ryou by marrying him. The proposal was very sweet. Bakura proposed to Ryou on stage during one of our concerts. It was something Ryou expected the least at that point as they were in the middle of a huge fight and Ryou had said it was over. After the touching proposal and the song that accompanied it, how could he refuse?

Marik and I are in the back dressing room with Bakura. Believe it or not, today is Bakura and Ryou's wedding day. Bakura paced the length of the dressing room, his tie was a mess, his hair was frizzy, and his buttons were not quite right; a few were skipped leaving the bottom of one side at his ribcage while the other rested on his hip.

"Hey, hey, hey, Bakura," Marik approached the frantic albino with his arms slightly raised, "why are you so nervous? This is just Ryou. You've known each other for years now."

Bakura stopped pacing and turned to face Marik, "That's the point, Marik! What if I'm not what's best for him? What if he doesn't want me? What if he changes his mind? What if.."

"Hey!" I grab Bakura's wrists that he was franticly waving about, "Marik's right. This is Ryou you are marrying. He loves you and of course you love him. You two are meant to be."

"I suppose," Bakura relaxes some.

"You suppose?" Marik arches an eyebrow, "You have been there for each other non-stop You were the one who saved his life the first time he tried to commit suicide. You were the one to stay with him during the hardest patches of his life and the one to prevent every attempt he ever made after that first. On the flip side of that coin, he has been with you through our drug addictions and was able to see you through them. You haven't had any since New York. Do you find yourself wanting any?"

"No," Bakura replied quietly.

"No! You don't. And that's because you don't want it. You want Ryou. Right?" Marik urged. I smiled at the psycho's ability to connect with Bakura.

"So, considering everything you two have been through and have overcome, don't you think you two belong together?" I ask Bakura, placing my hand on his shoulder. He smiles and I feel his body relax under my touch.

"Yes, I do," Bakura nods.

"Great! Now let's get you fixed up. You have vows to say!" I turn him to face me and begin fixing his shirt.

"Am I really that bad?" Bakura glances over at Marik.

Marik shrugs, "For a nutcase, you look great." Bakura growls at Marik which only earns him a chuckle from the band psycho. I yank on Bakura's tie to straighten it and to get his attention away from Marik before he starts to fight him. Next I fix his jacket and frizzy expanse of silver that is his hair.

A knock breaks the silence in the dressing room. Bakura tucks his light grey button up into his slacks and pulls on his black formal trench coat to smooth out the wrinkles created by his pacing.

"Come in," he growls.

Seto steps into the room, "It's time, Bakura."

I know! Seto knocks now! He doesn't just barge in! Never thought I would see the day! Okay enough of that, I'm getting off topic. Bakura nods and follows Seto out of the room and towards the boat deck. The sun was shining bright and the ocean provided a beautiful backdrop for the ceremony.

I close my eyes and tilt my head back as the fresh ocean breeze runs its fingers through my hair. Bakura takes his place near the white wooden vine covered arch. A few scattered white flowers peeked through the vines. Just enough to add beauty, but not enough to be considered too much.

Marik and Malik appeared at the end of the aisle; both were also dressed in black and white tuxedos. Malik took his place on Yugi's side and Marik took his place next to Bakura as his best man.

Yugi appears by my side wearing a traditional black and white tuxedo. He entwines his arm with mine and smiles brightly at me.

"Hopefully soon we will have our wedding," he beams with excitement.

"Yes, my dear, Yugi. We will very soon," I place a light kiss on his forehead before he and I walk down the aisle. He goes to Ryou's side and I to Bakura's. The guest list was very small. Bakura and Ryou chose to keep the ceremony private and personal. Only those closest to them were at the ceremony. The real party was going to be the reception.

The music changed to Pachabel Canon as Ryou appeared. He was dressed in a pure white tuxedo, a blue rose was pinned to his jacket. I glance over at Bakura and smile. His eyes were locked on Ryou. The smallest albino's eyes were also locked on Bakura. They were the only two that existed in the world. The connection between them was electric; full of love, attraction, and devotion.

Ryou arrived next to Bakura. The two beamed at each other and turned to face the captain of the ship; who was conducting the ceremony.

Watching the two together during the ceremony was mesmerizing. They were happy. Everything is as it should be. The vows were said, the rings exchanged, and the most anticipated part of the entire ceremony.

The captain closes his book, "I now pronounce you soul partners. Husband and husband," his green eyes shine as they drift to Bakura, "You may now kiss Ryou."

Bakura captures Ryou's lithe form within his strong arms and dips him low. Bakura purrs before closing the distance in a passionate kiss that sent chills down my spine. We all cheered and applauded them.

Ryou blinked slightly dazed when Bakura stood him up again. Their hands entwined as they bowed towards the small audience. They both made their way back up the aisle; arm in arm; hearts beating as one.

Yugi and I walked back up the aisle next, followed by Malik and Marik. We congratulate them the moment we reached them. Well, it was more of a dog-pile on them than anything else. We became a pile of tangled limbs. I heard Ryou giggling and squeaking at the bottom of the pile.

"Get off me you freaks," Bakura tried sounding tough and thoroughly failed at doing so. He was too happy to pull off the rough and brooding exterior he normally displays.

I helped pull Ryou to his feet as Yugi and Marik helped Bakura, "Come one. Let's get you guys to the reception!"

The reception was being held in one of the ship's large clubs. We got Pink Poison to perform the reception. I tried to pay them for their time, but they refused the payment. They just wouldn't have it.

The meal was a surf and turf style with fresh lobster and steak. A variety of appetizers including oysters were served. I'm sure you know the reason behind that. Champaign, various wines, and other alcoholic beverages were served. Copious amounts of alcohol might I add. I just hope Ryou doesn't end up trashed to the point he won't remember his wedding night. Ryou isn't usually a drinker, but this may be the one of the few exceptions where he does drink too much. It wouln't take much for him to reach that point. He is such a little light weight.

Both were on Cloud Nine. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. I saw a moment of pure sweetness when Bakura feed Ryou a bite of scalloped potatoes. A little bit of sauce dribbled down Ryou's chin. Bakura wiped it away with his napkin before giving him a small kiss. I am so happy for the two of them.

Yugi stood to give a speech as Ryou's best man. He clinked his glass and cleared his throat.

"I've known Ryou for years. Always the quiet, innocent, and sweet bookworm. Most of that ended the day he met Bakura. While he is still quite and loves to read, he is by no means as innocent as he would lead you to believe." Yugi winks at Bakura. The tallest albino snorts and glances sideways at his new spouse. "Thank you, Bakura. For everything you have done for not only Ryou, but for the rest of us. Ryou has come such a long way from the shy bookworm we use to know. You have always been there for him as a pillar of strength and support. I know, Ryou, will always be there for you as well. You could not find anyone more special, faithful, and loving than our dear Ryou." Yugi raises his glass, "I wish you both all of the happiness in the world. Congratulations. To Ryou and Bakura!"

The newlyweds entwine their arms before taking a sip. Everyone raises their glasses to toast, "To Ryou and Bakura!" I take a sip of my champaign and gently set the flute down. It was Marik's turn to give a speech as Bakura's best man. Bakura and Ryou stay with their arms entwined as Marik makes his speech.

"Bakura may seem rough, crude, cruel, and just a downright asshole at times..well most of the time for that matter. So it comes to serve that the one he would end up with would have to have the patience of a saint to put up with him! Ryou, I am so sorry you ended up being the one. You should have run when you had the chance!" Marik smirked. Ryou giggled and Bakura glared daggers at the band psycho. "But in all honesty, I'm glad you didn't. Ryou, you have been so good for Bakura. He has really turned his life around with your help. You both truly belong together. A match made in heaven. I am happy for both of you and cannot wait to see your relationship grow each day. I love you both and wish you the best!" Marik raises his glass, "To Ryou and Bakura!"

We all repeated his actions, "To Ryou and Bakura!" Another sip of champaign; the bubbles splash across my tastebuds and slide down my throat. Much more and I will be crossing the threshold into 'buzzed territory."

After some pleasant conversations, Ryou and Bakura stand to cut the cake. They each cut a small piece and held it up. Ryou gently glides the piece of cake to Bakura's lips. At the last second, he shoves the cake at Bakura's face and smears it across his mouth and cheeks. Sharp espresso blink in surprise. A cake covered smirk graces Bakura's lips as he retaliates and shoves the cake onto Ryou's lips and down his throat. He grabs Ryou and makes quick work of the sticky cake mess; giving Ryou a little tongue bath. Giggles flow from the smallest albino's lips while he is cleaned. The two are handed a moist towel while Pink Poising takes the stage to set up their instruments.

The little headliner, Rebecca, wore a black lace knee length dress with pink underneath it. The drummer, Serenity wore a long pink dress with a large black bow around her waist. They keyboardist, Anzu wore a pink corset with a long black skirt. Lastly, the guitarist, Mai, wore a tight pink dress with black ribbon lacing up the back and a short black trim flowed from the bottom of the tight pink dress.

Bakura stood and walked over to the band. The leaned over the stage and listened to Bakura. I wonder what he is saying. The grin at him and nod enthusiastically as they take their places. A cello and chair was placed on stage. I didn't know any of them knew how to play the cello.

Serenity sat in the chair and settled the cello between her legs. She tilted her head and closed her eyes.

The song began. A soft and beautiful melody. Rebecca grasps the microphone and sings. Bakura slowly turned to face Ryou. Every eye watched Bakura closely. The albino slowly made his way to Ryou.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises_

Bakura extends his hand to Ryou. The smallest albino smiles and accepts his hand. Bakura leads him to the center of the dancefloor.

 _How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall_

Bakura gracefully brings Ryou to stand in front of him. Both of their hands raise in front of them; palm to palm. Bakura guides Ryou's hands up and over their heads and then out to the side.

 _But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Bakura guides one of Ryou's hands to rest on his shoulder. His now free hand glides down Ryou's slim body to rest on his hip. Bakura's other hand grasps Ryou's as he takes the lead in an elegant waltz; the long tails of his formal trench coat dust the ground as they dance. Who knew Bakura could waltz. This man is just full of surprises.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Bakura spins Ryou out and then back towards him. Ryou's back was flush against Bakura's chest. Bakura whispers something into Ryou's ear which makes his smile grow larger. Bakura spins Ryou back around to face him as they continue their glide across the dance floor.

 _Time stands still  
beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

Bakura gracefully lifts Ryou over his head. The smallest albino beams down at Bakura as they twirl in circles.

 _I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Bakura slowly glides Ryou back down until his feet touch the ground; the couple once again continuing their waltz.

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Glasses all around clink. A smirk crosses our base guitarist's lips. He nods to the crowd and dramatically dips Ryou. He kisses up Ryou's chest to his jaw and seals their lips in yet another passionate kiss.

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

Bakura slowly guides Ryou back up. Their foreheads touch as Bakura's arms circle around Ryou; and Ryou's circle around Bakura. Ryou lifts his chin and nibbles on Bakura's ear and leaves a trail of kisses across his jaw to his lips. The remain in each other's loving embrace kissing until the end of the song.

 _I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Applause breaks out. Ryou's cheeks are dusted pink and a shy giggle escapes his lips. They bow to us before they beckon everyone to join them on the dance floor.

"Shall we?" I turn to Yugi. My petite rock angel nods.

"I thought you would never ask!" he giggles.

I roll my eyes playfully, "Their first dance has just ended. I wasn't able to ask you to dance any earlier than this."

Yugi sticks his tongue out at me and winks.

"Be careful with sticking that tongue of yours out. I may just find it too irresistible to ignore," I return his wink.

Pink Poison changes the music from soft and slow to upbeat and fun.

 _Hahahahahahahahaha_ _  
Dance_

The energy in the room instantly skyrockets. I spin Yugi and pull him close to me; our bodies so close together, you couldn't even fit a pin between us. He grinds his hips into me. My hands glide from his shoulders to his hips.

 _Back door cracked_ _  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze_

 _Drink that Kool-Aid_  
 _Follow my lead_  
 _Now you're one of us_  
 _You're coming with me_

 _It's time to kill the lights_  
 _And shut the DJ down_  
 _(This place about to)_  
 _Tonight were taking over_  
 _No one's getting out_

I look to the side and see Marik and Malik have Bakura and Ryou sandwitched between them.

"We should join them," Yugi tilts his head over to the group of our four other band mates.

"Sure! Let's go," I agree and take his head. We shimmy and dance over to the four. I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but I get pulled into the group before I could blink and wind up dancing between Mark and Ryou. Yugi is between Bakura and Malik.

 _This place about to blow_ _  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to_

I feel Marik's hands trace my chest and grasp my thighs. His pelvis grinds against my ass and pushes me closer to Ryou. My hand traces Ryou's arm and guides it overhead where we join hands. He leans his torso into me and pushes his pelvis further against Bakura. Oh what a hot jumble we me be.

 _Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't_

 _Dirt and glitter_  
 _Cover the floor_  
 _We're pretty and sick_  
 _We're young and we're bored (Ha)_

Marik's hands find their way wrapped in my hair. He purrs in my ear the next lyrics.

 _It's time to lose your mind_ _  
And let the crazy out  
(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking names_

 _'Cause we don't mess around_

We all join Pink Poison in singing. Only this time, we aren't singing for anyone else. Just for us. Just for the sheer fun of it!

 _This place about to blow_ _  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to_

 _(Blow)_

The lights fade in and out.

 _Go, go, go, go insane_ _  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on him  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands_

 _Go insane_  
 _Go insane_  
 _Throw some glitter_  
 _Make it rain on him_  
 _Let me see them hands_  
 _Let me, let me see them hands (C'mon)_

 _We are taking, over (Blow)_

Rebecca raises her hands overhead and tilts her head backwards. The sprinklers above us come on; except, it's not water that's coming down on us. It's… paint! Neon paint of pink, green, yellow, orange, and blue. It smears all over our bodies and suits. The lights flash out and return as black lights; the people dancing all around us and the six of us all glow under the backlights. I reach past Ryou and smear the paint across Bakura's face. He smirks at me and repays the favor.

 _Get used to it, over (Blow)_

 _This place about to blow_  
 _Blow_  
 _This place about to blow_  
 _Blow (Oh)_  
 _This place about to blow (Oh)_  
 _Blow_  
 _This place about to blow_  
 _Blow_  
 _This place about to_

The girls wrap up the song and continue playing a variety of songs from romantic to those you can't just sit and not dance. The music pulls you to the dancefloor and entices you to jump around like insanity had consumed your brain; leaving nothing but craziness floating around in your noggin.

A lot of dancing and copious amounts of alcohol later, Bakura and Ryou locate Yugi and I to bid their farewells. It was time for the happy couple to leave. We congratulate them again and wave goodnight. I doubt we will even see them until late tomorrow if at all. Yugi yawns next to me signaling he is ready to leave as well.

I stumble a few steps before falling on my face. I may have overdone it just a little on the whole drinking thing. Yugi helps me up with some difficulty.

"Come on, Atemu, let's get to bed," the petite guitarist pulls me to lean against him. I shamelessly lean on him as we stumble out of the club and head back to our stateroom.


	2. Morning After

**A/N: Welcome everyone! Thank you for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. I'm so excited to be working on the sequel. I feel so completely attached to this storyline and the characters.**

 **Peacelover26: Hey there! Glad to see you are happy and excited for this story. I look forward to reading your comments, thoughts, and feedback :D Thank you so much for following the story through "Lonely Existence" and through to this one. I will try my best not to disappoint.**

 **Lexie H: Yes! You found it! I'm so happy to see you too. Thank you for all of your support. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as you did "Lonely Existence." While waiting for the updates, you should check out my other stories (if you haven't done so already). I think you will like them. :) I look forward to each of your reviews. I always appreciate your kind words. :)**

 **Now! Moving on to the disclaimer. I don't own the song in this chapter. It is "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please leave reviews. I love feedback and suggestions. I read them all and take them all to heart. This story is just starting and I am open to ideas and suggestions! I have a few ideas already, but this one is probably going to be long as well. I would love suggestions from you all. Thank you again for your support. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. *Hands out cookies.***

My stomach churned; making its contempt for my actions last night apparent. The subtle movements of the ship gliding on the ocean only making matters worse. They did not seem so subtle to my stomach. I lay completely still; a pathetic attempt to settle the queasiness. And to think… I used to live like this on a daily basis. How did I do it?

I feel a small warm fuzzy thing curl closer to me. I smile; taking some comfort and enjoyment from Arahas' presence. I hear the kitten yawn before the gentle rattling of his purr greets my ears.

"Morning, Atemu!" a body landed on top of me. I felt my stomach give a threatening lurch. Remind me again why I got drunk last night?

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Yugi pulled the blankets down to my shoulders.

I grunted and ripped the covers back from him, "No."

"Come on, Atemu! Ryou and Bakura are up. They want to have breakfast with everyone," Yugi stated as he tried to pull the blankets back down. My grip remained firmly in place.

"Why is Bakura even awake at this ungodly hour anyway?" I grumbled.

Yugi paused before bursting into a fit of giggles, "It's 10:30 am. That's not ungodly. I've been up for hours. So have Ryou and Bakura."

"I don't know why. I would have thought they would want to sleep in and enjoy each other. Besides, you didn't have…..how many drinks did I have last night?" I slowly lowered the blankets to my nose so I could peer over them at Yugi.

"I lost track after seven," a small frown tugged at his pink lips. I felt a small pang of guilt. I have been very good about not going overboard until last night. At least I had a good excuse. I was celebrating Ryou and Bakura's wedding.

We remained silent for a few moments. A strange glint appeared in Yugi's eyes. Oh no…. what is he up to? Yugi lowered himself flat on top of the blanket. I could no longer see him but I could feel his small body move down to the foot of the bed. I felt a breeze brushed across my exposed feet. Oh shi….

Yugi began a tickle assault on my feet. I couldn't fight the laughter. My feet are too ticklish. I squirmed; trying to get away from him. I felt my stomach lurch again. I jump out of bed only to end up on the floor wrapped in blankets.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes growing concerned.

I covered my mouth with my hand and violently shook my head. I shoved the blankets off of me and ran to the bathroom and straight to the toilet. I almost didn't make it. It was already climbing up my throat by the time I lifted the lid.

"I'm sorry," I heard Yugi's soft steps enter the bathroom, "I shouldn't have tickled you. I know your hangovers are the worst."

He gently gathered my bangs and the rest of my hair in one of his small hands. He held my hair back while I vomited up the alcohol I consumed earlier this morning. While still holding my hair with one hand, he caressed my back with the other.

"It's okay, Atemu. Just let it all out," he cooed in a soft comforting voice.

By the time I was done, I was shaking like a leaf and drenched in sweat. My head pounded and felt seconds away from splitting in half. I lay my head on the side of the bowl, the cool porcelain providing some comfort. I reached a shaky hand out to flush the toilet. Yugi beat me to it. I watched the vile substance circle the toilet before going down the drain. My eyes raise to meet Yugi's beautiful amethyst when he dabs some toilet paper on my lips and around my mouth.

"Come on," Yugi helps me stand and leans me against him for support, "Let's get your teeth brushed and get some food in you."

"No, Yugi…" I began only to have a toothbrush loaded with toothpaste shoved into my mouth.

"I know nothing sounds appetizing right now, but it will help. Trust me! I will get you some coffee, food, and Asprin," Yugi smiled sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes and spit the minty paste out of my mouth. If nothing else, at least my breath smelled better and my mouth was rid of the disgusting aftertaste.

After helping me pull on jeans and a t-shirt, Yugi took my hand and guided me to a private deck where everyone was already seated and sipping coffee. Waiters walked around with notepads jotting down everyone's order.

"Shit, Atemu! You look worse than what I feel and I feel pretty bad man," Joey rubbed his head. "I'm glad I'm not the only one with a hangover." I give Joey a weak smile. You know what they say, misery loves company.

"Pretty much," I pulled up a seat next to Joey. Yugi sat next to me and ordered us both coffee, his with cream and sweetener. When it came to ordering our food, he ordered me loads of bacon with a side of bacon and some toast. I arched my eyebrow when the waiter left.

"What?" he giggled, "bacon…grease….and carbohydrates…excellent stuff for a hangover," he shrugged.

"And you would know this how, Yugi?" Marik captured Yugi's head under his arm and gave him a noogie, "You've never had a hangover. Have you?"

Large amethyst blinked and a light blush dusted his pale cheeks, "No," he answered truthfully.

"Then how would you know little one?" Malik pulled Yugi out from under Marik's arm and hugged him, "Good morning by the way."

"I just know," Yugi pouted, "It's not rocket science nor is it a well-kept secret."

"Good point," Malik winked and handed me a cup of black coffee, "You can have mine, Atemu. The staff seems a little on the slow slide this morning. Perhaps they were in the back breaking into the champaign stash last night."

"Thanks," I mutter and raise the steaming cup to my lips.

"I can't believe you are hungover," Seto shook his head and sipped his tea.

"Seto," I growled, "Get the fuck off my back. When was the last time I was drunk? Huh?" I snapped and rose to my feet. I clutched my mug; fighting every fiber of my being that screamed at me to dump my entire cup of hot coffee on his well-groomed skull.

I felt Yugi's soft touch on my bicep, "Please don't," he whispered. Seto arched an eyebrow waiting for my next move. I think he expects me to try and dump my coffee on him. It's something I would have done before I met Yugi and the others. I sigh and return to my seat just in time for my ordered cup of coffee to appear in front of me along with a plate and half of bacon and toast.

"Thank you for coming. I know it was hard to wake up this early. You were dancing until around 3:30 this morning," Ryou appeared next to me and wrapped his slim pale arms around my shoulders.

"Congratulations," I whisper to him and return his hug, "Where's Bakura?"

"Over there giving Serenity a hard time," Ryou giggled, "Poor thing. I should probably go save her." I nodded and smirked allowing the albino to go and pull Bakura back to the table to eat some breakfast.

Yugi was right, after two cups of coffee, lots of toast, and lots of bacon, I feel almost human. Yugi took a bite of his waffles and smiled at me, his cheeks were all puffed out and full of waffles. I was reminded of our first breakfast together. I chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

Yugi swallowed his mouth full, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "I love you. That's all."

"I love you too," he beamed at me.

"I hope everyone is ready to make a music video," Seto smirked. I snort…jerk. Of course he would have a music video planned the day after Ryou and Bakura's wedding.

"You couldn't give them a week or so to enjoy being married… or perhaps.. I don't know… go on a honey moon?" I huff.

"Oh, Atemu, it's really okay. He asked us first," Ryou leaned over from the far end of the table to meet my gaze. Wow. He was actually considerate enough to ask this time.

Seto must have read my facial expression like a book, "Yes, I did have the common sense and decency to ask them first."

"Thank you," I whisper. His cold cerulean eyes blinked at me surprised, "That was nice of you."

Seto's icy demeanor returned, "Don't dwell on it."

"They are filming a music video!" Serenity squeaked. Seto nodded slowly as he took the final sip of his drink.

"Can we watch?" Rebecca asked.

Seto stared at them, his facial expression unreadable. I know it goes against everything he believes in. He probably thinks they will just be a distraction or get in the way. The members of Pink Poison anxiously awaited his response. A cool ocean breeze rushed past us and played in their hair. The girls as well as the rest of us continued to stare quizzically at our manager.

He finally shrugged, "It's up to them." Four pairs of eyes surrounded in long mascara covered lashes focused on us.

"I'm okay with it if everyone else is," I commented before dumping the last of my second cup of coffee down my throat.

"Awesome!" Rebecca jumped up excitedly.

"Hold up," Bakura glared, "We all haven't agreed to that."

"Come on Kura," Ryou put his head on Bakura's shoulder and ran his long fingers through the mass of silver spiky hair.

"Please, Bakura!" Serenity pleaded giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top." I snort. She would be better off saying 'pretty please with a nice red ribbon wrapped dagger on top.'

Bakura's features softened, "Of course you can watch." The girls cheered again. How do they have so much energy this early in the morning? I may have been dancing and drinking until 3:30 am, but they were performing for the reception until at least 4.

"When are they filming the video, Kaiba?" Mai arched an eyebrow.

"As soon as this boat arrives at the location. There is an island about an hour away from here. We begin filming as soon as we get there," he explains.

"One hour?" Yugi squeaked next to me, "That's not much time for hair and makeup."

"Oh don't worry, the makeup won't take much time. Just dress in black leather, just like you always do. When we get there, you'll just roll around in the dirt to add the finishing touches to the look," he smirks. Yugi stares at our manger unsure if Seto was being serious or not. I know from experience, he's not joking.

Jerk. Let's see him roll in the dirt for once. Let's see how well his perfectly groomed hair stays in place after that.

"Speaking of makeup, you should all go and start getting ready," Seto checks his planner. My fingers twitch. We stole it last time, perhaps this time we'll destroy it. I glance over the side of the ship. I wonder if it's waterproof. "Well!" Seto barked, "Go get ready!" The band lets out a long drawn out sigh in unison as we take our leave to go get ready.

\/\/\/

We all exit the ship and walk on a dirt covered little island. We follow Seto over to an area of flat dessert dunes near a cliff. I glance around us and admire how good we all look. We all are wearing black leather pants as instructed by Seto. With my black leather pants, I'm wearing black boots, black leather arm bands around my biceps, and two studded belts that crisscross across my bare chest. I have been exercising a bit more since we ended our last tour which provided me a decent looking muscle tone on my chest and abdomen.

Yugi is mouthwatering in his ensemble. He is wearing black leather pants, black boots, and a sheer black shirt. His outfit was topped off with black studded bands around his wrist and a black studded choker. His large amethyst eyes are lined with black liner and have two long black lines coming down from the center of his lower eyelid to the half way point on his cheeks. I subconsciously licked my lips. Fuck he is delicious. He catches me staring at him. He smirked and winked at me. Damn it. We haven't even started filming the video and my pants are already uncomfortably tight. He sure knows how to push my buttons.

Ryou's outfit consists of leather pants and a leather shirt that are so tight, they clung to him like a second skin. Poor guy is not used to leather and looks somewhat uncomfortable. I must say, the leather does hug his curves in all the right way. I wonder if Bakura has seen him yet. Ryou's hair is teased and spiked to give him a slightly tough appearance.

Bakura appears next to Ryou. I see the albino's arm snake around to squeeze the round globes of Ryou's ass. I smirk. I bet he's not going to keep his hands off of Ryou after this video. My eyes drift over to Bakura. He is clad in tight black leather pants and black boots just like the rest of us. His zip up leather shirt is completely unzipped putting his muscular chest on full display for all to see and enjoy.

Marik is adorned in tight leather pants and no shirt whatsoever. The bright sun reflects off of two metal objects on his chest. Huh. I had forgotten he pierced his nipples. He had several belts clasped up and down both arms. They strained against his bulging muscles. The fan girls are really going to get a treat with this video. So much skin on display.

Malik was the last to appear on set. He also wore tight black leather pants. His shirt was black, tight, and sleeveless. Malik wore thick golden chains around his wrists instead of the leather bands the rest of us were instructed to wear. The golden chains looked amazing on his mocha colored skin.

"So what are we waiting for?" Malik placed a hand on his hip.

Seto pointed to the ground and made small circles with his finger. You've got to be kidding me. I knew the fucker wasn't joking.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bakura hissed.

"As a heart-attack. Now drop and roll," Seto instructed firmly.

"Piss off," Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

"No thank you," Seto tilted his slim pointed chin upward, "No do it."

Reluctantly, we all lowered ourselves to the dirt and rolled around coating us in a nice layer of grime.

"Happy now?" Bakura snapped.

"Not quite," Seto smirked.

A few makeup artists appeared, their hands covered in black. They started smearing the black paint on various parts of our faces, our chests, and our arms adding to the dirty and dangerous appearance we all now adorned. Yes..all of us. Even Yugi and Ryou looked like they could fuck you up.

Seto signaled for us to follow him. He escorted us to a section of the island where the land was dry and cracked. The scorching land looked absolutely parched.

The camera started far in the distance and zoomed in on Malik first. Malik was positioned in a crouch in the dirt. He began to sing; his facial expression turning serous and challenging.

 _Put on your war paint_

He crawled forward a few paces before he rose to his feet; making the movement look difficult. As if he had to fight gravity itself in order to simply stand.

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on_

The camera circled around to Yugi. Our petite guitarist sneered at the camera.

 _Put on your war paint_

He makes an X across his chest with his finger.

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

His hand flies up in the air. The camera zooms in on his arm and follows the appendage up to the grey cloudy sky.

 _Silver clouds with grey linings_

The camera returns to Yugi.

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

Yugi pounds his chest with his fist in time to the beat. With each pound, Yugi arches his back to thrust his ribcage forward to meet his fist.

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

The camera focuses on Marik next. The band psycho points to the camera and shrugs his shoulder; posing the question.

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

Marik's muscles flex as he moves his hand back and forth in the air; miming the movements of a DJ.

 _I'm gonna change you like a remix_

The Egyptian pounds his fist into the ground; a cloud of dust swarms up. He slowly stands, the dust settling around his feet as he raises his hand up; a proud expression crossing his face.

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery_

Marik shakes his head as his hand glides down his chest.

 _No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

The camera then moves over to Bakura. The albino doesn't move much. He doesn't have to. His facial expressions, rough exterior, voice and attitude are enough. He looks ready for a fight.

 _Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

The camera falls on Ryou. The smallest albino lay on the ground. The camera starts at his boot covered feet and slowly moves up his legs to his chest and finally lands on his face. His silver hair lay sprawled out on the ground all around his head.

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back_

Ryou rolls over onto his stomach and raises himself to his hands and knees.

 _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

Milk chocolate irises lock on the camera. His piercing gaze going straight to the soul of the viewers.

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

I focus all of the intensity I can and put it in my eyes. I place down the challenge when the camera focuses on me.

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix_

I spread my fingers wide in front of me and curl them in as I raise my hand upward and over my head.

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

The entire band gathers with our instruments at the cliffs edge. The wind blows hard; tossing our hair about in a frenzy. The makeup artists provided me with some of the black paint they had previously used on us. I smear it across my cheekbones.

 _Put on your war paint_

We settle into playing our instruments. We put all of our passion into playing and singing for this music video. Putting the challenge out to the other so called 'rock musicians' to up their game.

 _The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love_

 _The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love_

 _The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love_

 _The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!)  
Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)_

Marik stands from his position on the drums. He lights a very larch match. The fire burns bright and large in his hand. He throws the match over the cliff.

I point to the camera and narrow my eyes.

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel_

I throw my arms out to my sides and tilt my head.

 _Like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix_

The technicians use computer animation to simulate a growing fire behind us. It grows in height, strength, and intensity. Our bodies, motivated by pure instinct, move to the beat as we play the song.

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix_

I toss my head back as I once again throw my arm high into the air. The technicians once again using computer animation to have a large and beautiful phoenix rise from the cliff behind us. It hovers behind us; its large wings slicing the air.

 _Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint_

The video ends with the computer simulated phoenix flying directly at the camera.

"And that's a wrap!" Seto yells, "Nicely done everyone."

"That was amazing!" the ladies of Pink Poison surround us.

"I wish our videos were that awesome," Serenity gushes.

"What are you talking about? Your videos are amazing, Sis," Joey hugs his sister.

"Really?" she beams at him.

"Really really," Joey nodded proudly.

I plop on the ground; unsettling the dirt around me. Fuck.. I'm exhausted and I'm not sure about the rest of the band, but I NEED a shower.

As if he once again read my mind, Seto hollered, "Okay, hit the showers and go get some rest. The Clash of Grey second world tour starts in just over one week. Bakura and Ryou, enjoy your little honeymoon," Seto grunted as he hands the couple two pieces of paper.

Our manager appears in front of me and holds his hand out to me. I accept his hand and he helps pull me to my feet.

"Thank you," I comment as I dust some of the dirt and grime off of me.

Seto nods, "Good work, Yami."

"What did you give Bakura and Ryou?" I ask, my crimson eyes rise from my dirt covered body to meet Seto's cold cerulean.

"Two tickets to Tahiti for a week. For their honeymoon," our manager responds as he shuffled through some paperwork. My eyebrows disappear beneath my bangs. Wow… Is our manager actually and finally joining the human race?

"They both work hard. They deserve a honeymoon before the tour begins," Seto further explains with a shrug.

"Well…well…well… has our manager successfully completed his yellow-brick quest for a heart?" I tease.

"Shut up," he retorted, "go shower and get some rest." I smile at him and make my way to the showers with the rest of the group.


	3. Trouble in Pardise

**A/N: Hello again everyone. Welcome to chapter three! I do not own the song in this chapter. It is "The Boys are Back in Town" by Thin Lizzy. Thank you to everyone for your support! Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing.**

 **Peacelover26: I appreciate that a lot! Although, I'm not so sure you're going to like me for the next few/several chapters... *bites lip* I may need to go into hiding after all is said and done. As for your question, this is something I thought long and hard about. In many situations and groups, I believe a marriage would have a huge effect on the chemistry of the group; however, taking in consideration this band's chemistry and their personalities... the short answer is no. It will have little to no effect on how they interact with each other and play around. It won't effect the games either.**

 **Anyways, moving along. I hope you like this chapter and hope you don't kill me for the next few. Please leave feedback on your way out. I loooove feedback as all authors do. *Grins***

Unbelievable as it may seem, one week has already gone by and Bakura and Ryou are due back any minute. The rest of Clash of Grey and I await Joey, Seto, Ryou, and Bukura in the hotel I first stayed at when I arrived in Domino. We awaited the four in the largest conference room the hotel possessed. Marik and Malik voted to meet them in their garage. Just for old time's sake; however, Seto insisted that we stay at the hotel and meet them there. He's such a dick. Although, Joey's effect on him is undeniable. He tends to smile every so often. Okay… you can't officially call it a smile. It's more of a smirk or half smile. Regardless, the sides of his mouth do raise slightly.

The door to the conference room is opened. I struggle to contain my laughter as I watch Joey fumble with the luggage and the door. Ryou offered to help Joey but was denied with a grunt from the blonde. Ryou's shoulders fell as he walked into the room and took a seat next to Yugi.

Within a blink of an eye, Malik was perched on Ryou's lap; his caramel colored arms wrapped tightly around the albino's shoulders.

"Ryou!" he screeched, "I missed you soooooooo much!"

The smallest albino giggled as he returned the hug, "I missed you all too."

"So how was the trip?" Yugi beamed, "I want to hear all the details!" Yugi paused; a look of conflict gracing his face, "Never mind! Not all the details. I don't want to hear about how you and Bakura went at it like rabbits." Yugi shuddered.

"Oh hush Yugi. I want to hear all the details! Including the dirty ones. Leave nothing out!" Malik smirked.

"You went to Fiji didn't you? Why aren't you tan? Did you not get any sun?" Marik asked before Ryou could respond. The tall Egyptian poked the albino's milky white shoulder.

"Of course we did," Ryou grinned, "Ever hear of sunblock?"

"Apparently, Bakura didn't," I laughed as soon as Bakura entered the room. Our base guitarist was tomato red. His once pale flesh glistened a bright irritated red.

"Oooouch," Malik climbed off of Ryou's lap to approach the grumpy looking Bakura, "Does it hurt?"

"Well no shit Sherlock," Bakura grunted. Malik proceeded to copy Marik's actions by poking Bakura's brunt shoulder.

"Piss off before I toss you across the room," Bakura growled.

"Okay… okay.." Malik held up his hands surrendering.

"Will he at least get a tan after this?" Yugi giggled; his amethyst eyes locked on Bakura's lobster colored flesh.

Ryou shook his head; bursts of giggles spouting from his pale lips, "Nope. He will just go back to being pale. Bakura doesn't tan."

"Ryou do you have any Aloe for him?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Mhmm. I will put it on him later when we get in our room," confirmed the smallest albino.

"Mapoindaosdjoa," Joey mumbled around the small bag containing Ryou and Bakura's bathroom supplies.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth full, Pup," Seto sneered as he pulled the bag out of Joey's mouth.

"Screw you Rich Boy! What I was trying to say is you should all get some rest. The concert is tomorrow. Ryou and Bakura had a long plane ride so they…." Joey never got to finish his sentence before Seto shoved the bag back in his mouth.

"I think I liked you better silent," our manager commented dryly.

I took pity on Joey and went to help him with the bags. I first removed the bag from his mouth and then relieved him of one of the bags he carried in his arms.

"Leave it in, Yami. If he is holding a bag in his mouth, I will not need to invest in a muzzle," Seto commented without looking up from his planner. Joey's honey brown eyes narrowed at Seto; a low growl rising from the depths of his throat.

"It's okay. We should probably head to bed anyway. We are wiped and as you said, the concert is tomorrow," Ryou smiled at Joey. The blonde handed Ryou his luggage.

"I'll take that, Atemu," Bakura grunted holding out his hand for the luggage I held. With a small nod and a smile, I provided the requested bags to Bakura.

"Goodnight, everyone! We will see you tomorrow," Ryou waved at us and took his leave. Bakura nodded his farewell before following his new spouse.

"Goodnight," we all hollered to them.

A moment of silence passed over the room. It was good to have them back. The band is not complete when we are not altogether. At least it looks like they had a good time. Bakura would have been in a Ra awful mood if they didn't have fun.

"What are you idiots waiting for? A written invitation? Get to bed," snapped Seto.

Heh. Jerk. We shrugged him off and bid each other goodnight.

\/\/\/

The crowd chanted our name on the other side of the curtain; anxious for us to start the first official concert of our second world tour. We each wore our signature outfits that our fans have come to know and love. Ryou and Bakura wearing jeans, Marik wore khakis and the rest of us wore leather.

Yugi, Malik, and I have picked up on a regular habit of using black eyeliner to enhance our eyes. By Ra, if Yugi's eyes could melt before, the combination of the black eyeliner with his deep galaxy dusted amethyst gems proved addicting. The album cover to our second album ended up with a collage of just our eyes. Yugi's were dead center of the album cover.

I took my position in the center of the stage just behind the curtain. Yugi just behind me and to my right. Bakura just behind me and to my left. Ryou was behind Yugi and slightly to his right while Malik was behind Bakura and to the base guitarist's left. Marik was in the back center perched on a raised platform.

"Everyone ready?" I smile and look behind me to check on the band.

Marik twirls one of his drumsticks and smirks, "Let's get this rock this shit."

I chuckled and shook my head. Ryou, Malik, and Bakura each signaled they were ready. I glanced to Yugi lastly. A small smile danced on his lips. I arch an eyebrow at him. Is he nervous? He couldn't be. Yugi loves to perform, but that smile was as real as a three dollar bill. It was forced.

I walk over to him and whisper, "Are you okay?"

He nodded while fishing for his guitar pick out of his pocket. Yugi slightly spread his legs and took a deep breath; his amethyst eyes locked on the curtain in front of him and passed me. That was….awkward. He didn't even look at me.

"Are you going to start or not, Yami?" Seto hissed from just offstage.

I flipped him off and returned to my position in the center. I counted down from three. On my signal, Yugi and Marik started the song off strong much to the delight of the audience. A roar of approval washed across the crowd as the curtain rose to reveal us.

I smiled and leaned closer to the microphone stand to sing.

 _Guess who just got back today?_ _  
_ _Those wild-eyed boys that had been away_

I shook my head and shrugged.

 _Haven't changed, haven't much to say_

I briefly paused in playing the guitar to swing my arm behind me and point at the band.

 _But man, I still think those cats are great_

 _They were asking if you were around_ _  
_ _How you was, where you could be found_ _  
_ _I told them you were living downtown_ _  
_ _Driving all the old men crazy_

Yugi and I took turns singing the next lines. For being one so small, his voice packs a powerful punch.

 _The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town_

I glanced to my right. Yugi had his eyes closed as his fingers danced gracefully across the strings of his guitar. His blonde bangs swayed with the movement of his head. I returned my attention to the audience.

 _You know the chick that used to dance a lot_ _  
_ _Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got_ _  
_ _Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot_

My smile grew wider as I fanned myself and rolled my eyes.

 _I mean she was steaming_

 _That time over at Johnny's place_ _  
_ _Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face_ _  
_ _Man we just fell about the place_ _  
_ _If that chick don't want to know, forget her_

This time Yugi's voice was joined with Malik's and Bakura joined mine in singing the next lyrics.

 _The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town_

Yugi's half lidded eyes swept the audience as he saunter forward. The fans in the front row stumbled over each other; trying their best to reach our lead guitarist. Yugi paused from playing to reach out and shake a few hands.

His lithe petite form even leaned far over the stage to press his supple soft lips to the hand of a young fan which of course resulted in the girl loosing consciousness. I subtly shake my head. He's still got it!

Yugi returned to his original position. I threw my arm out and made a large motion from my left to the right.

 _Spread the word around  
Guess who's back in town_

 _Just spread the word around_

 _Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's Bar 'n' Grill  
The drink will flow and the blood will spill  
And if the boys want to fight, you better let 'em_

 _That jukebox in the corner blastin' out my favorite song  
The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
Won't be long till the summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again_

Malik and Ryou both joined Yugi and Marik and Bakura joined me in singing the next lyrics.

 _The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town_

Marik leaned into his microphone and whispered sensually.

 _Spread the word around  
The boys are back in town  
(The boys are back in town again)_

Yugi's body sway forward in time with the beat; my petite rock angel losing himself in the music. I just hope everything is okay with him. He was acting a little weird just before the concert. I shoved the thought aside and continue to sing; the entire band joining me to finish off the song.

 _The boys are back in town again  
Been hangin' down at Dino's  
The boys are back in town again_

\/\/\/

We successfully completed our first concert. It felt great to be back on stage. I rode my natural high while returning my guitar to its case.

"Great job everyone! As always," our excitable Egyptian ran around hugging everyone. Yugi stiffened when Malik flung his arms around him. The others paid little attention to Yugi's strange silent demeanor. I; however, am very concerned.

Once my guitar was safely enclosed in its case, I approached Yugi and put an arm around his shoulders. He shook it off and took a step away. What…just happened?

"Yugi, please talk to me. What's wrong?" I ask him in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Yugi answered in a monotone voice.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I love you. Did I do something to upset you?" I ask him; my head tilted to the side.

"No…yes….no… just.. forget about it," Yugi shook his head at first, changed to nodding, and finished with shaking his head again.

My eyebrows furrow. I'm not sure what I could have done to upset him, "Yugi, if you don't tell me what I did wrong, how am I to fix it?"

"You can't," was his short simple answer. I felt a pang in my heart. I'm so confused.

"Yugi..I.." I put a hand on his shoulder only to have it shoved off.

"Okay. You want to talk? Let's talk," his large amethyst eyes rose to meet mine. They were dark and cold devoid of any emotion. I dread the next words that may come out of his mouth. I bite my lip and nod. Indicating to him that I am listening.

 ***Runs behind a box to hide. Peeks out,* I'll see you guys in the next chapter. *Goes back into hiding.***


	4. You Can't Be Serious

**A/N: *Comes out of hiding and waves shyly.* Um...uh.. *glances around nervously* Hi. Thank you for reading, favorites, and follows, and reviews!**

 **Peacelover26: I do love those cliffhangers. It keeps my readers coming back *winks.* I hope you weren't in horrible suspense waiting for this chapter and I hope you aren't going to kill me after reading it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter.. at least a little. *Wince***

"Okay. You want to talk? Let's talk," his large amethyst eyes rose to meet mine. There was no love in them. They were dark and cold devoid of any emotion.

I nodded to indicate I was listening, "Go on."

"I don't love you," he stated matter-of-factly. I felt my heart crumble and my world come shattering down.

"How can you say that? After what we've been through together? We love each other. We are engaged. Why would you propose if you don't love me? Please tell me you aren't serious," I pleaded with him. I fought back the tears stinging behind my eyes and the large lump that decided to take up residency in my throat. "I'm not sure what I have done to upset you, but please tell me what I can do to fix it."

"Nothing," Yugi gritted through his teeth, "I just don't love you anymore. I'm honestly not sure I ever did."

I swallowed hard, "You can't be serious."

"I am. I don't love you, Atemu," Yugi commented flately. What can I say to that? I swallowed hard. The lump in my throat refusing to budge.

"Just know, even if you don't love me, I do love you. And if it would make you happy to split up, then so be it," I whispered; my head hanging low. I have to get out of here. I just can't take this.

I walk passed Yugi, ignored the band when they called my name, and retreated out the side door of the auditorium. I grabbed a navy blue hoodie from the back seat of our limousine. I think the hoodie is Joey's but, what do I care? The love of my life just dumped me. I pulled the hoodie on over my head and use the hood to cover my hair.

With a downward cast stare, I walked aimlessly through the night. Not sure where I was going or what I was doing. I just walked. I was alone again. Alone with my thoughts. Such a scary place to be at a time like this. No. I'm not suicidal, but after what Yugi just said, the prospect is quite tempting. What could have changed? What did I do? Where did things go wrong?

I wracked my brain for who knows how long, trying to come up with the answer to why Yugi would turn on me. There just doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it.

Not surprisingly, I found myself at the door to a bar on the outskirts of town. I stared at the small hole-in-the wall joint. It was beaten up and ragged looking. I pushed the door open and glanced inside. It was busy so it must be better than the outside appearance would lead one to believe. I located a small table in the back corner and took a seat. I stared at a few small crumbs cluttered on the table. I traced them with my eyes, trying to figure them out. Trying to see shapes in a world of chaos.

"What can I getcha?"

I continued to stare at the crumbs, paying no mind to whoever was standing next to me until a hand came into my line of sight and waved back and forth.

"Hello? Sir… are you okay?"

I glance up to see a tall and slim teal haired waitress. Her eyes were a deep sea green with specks of gold in them.

"I'm sorry," I commented; my head falling back down. I didn't want to be recognized. That is the last thing I need right now is to be recognized. "Can I get a whisky?"

"Sure hun," the waitress nodded, "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drink."

I nod, but I'm not sure she sees it. What am I going to do? I love Yugi so much and he is the heart of the band. I don't want to break the band up, that would be unfair to the others. I will have to find a way to live with this. But how? How can anyone be expected to just keep going on like nothing happened?

"Here's your drink. Enjoy," the waitress placed a tumbler of whisky in front of me.

"Thanks," I mutter and pick up the glass.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you don't know me, but I'm a good listener. So if there is anything you want to get off your chest, my ears are at your service," she commented as she clutched her serving tray to her chest.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," I take another drink of the whisky. "The only thing I ask is that you keep the whisky coming."

"I can do that. Let me know if I can get you anything else besides whisky," she smiled and turned on her heel to go tend to the other patrons.

I sat at that table for hours. Drinking tumbler after tumbler of whiskey. I feel numb. I just don't know about anything anymore. Everything was so certain and everything was going so well. I never saw this coming. There's got to be a reason Yugi is pushing me away.

"We're closing, sir," the waitress who brought me the whisky appeared and slid the check across the table towards me. I pulled out my wallet and paid the bill.

"Keep the change," I slur. Everything is numb. Everything is foggy. I'm in a daze with no end in sight. The only coherent thought that crosses my mind is to keep drinking. Keep the pain at bay. Whatever daze I am in, it is better than feeling. If I stop drinking, I won't be able to survive the pain.

I attempt to stand only to find myself crumpled on the floor. I'm not sure how much I have had, but it was a lot.

"I guess it is a good thing we are closing, I would have had to cut you off. Do you want me to call you a cab?" the teal haired waitress asks as she helps me to my feet.

"No," I shake my head. Ugh. That was a bad idea. My world begins to spin. I hold onto the waitress for a minute to get my bearings.

"Are you sure?" her voice carries a note of concern. Why would she care? Why should she? The only person in the world that I thought loved me turns out to not give a shit about me so why should she?

"I…mm… gonnnnnnaaaaa…walk," I inform her. I push away from her sturdy embrace and slowly head for the door. I hadn't noticed the bar clearing out. I'm the only one left. When did that happen? Ah well.

I turn and start walking further down the street. The early morning air is cold. Too cold for this little hoodie to provide much warmth. Ask me if I care. Nope. Don't care. In fact, I couldn't care less.

I glance up to see I am surrounded by small shops along the two lane street. Each of them dark and vacant. The street lamps provide little light in this piercing black night. A little further down the street is a gas station that is still open. I chuckle darkly while I make my way over to the only bright light on this dark street.

The moment I set foot into the gas station, I head for the cooler section. They are bound to have liquor somewhere in that section. Bingo! I grab two bottles of Jack Daniels and head over to the register.

"Out kind of late aren't we?" the young brunet behind the counter smiles at me. My only response is a grunt. I place the bottles on the counter along with some money. The clerk accepts my cash and slides the bottles across the counter to me.

"Thanks," I whisper. I'm not sure if he heard me, but once again, I could care less. I take my two bottles and head back out to the street. Where am I going to go now? I don't want to go back to the hotel. I just can't go back. Not yet. I can't face…him. My heart clenches at the thought of Yugi. His large amethyst eyes that sparkle like the heavenly dusted galaxy, his smile.. so perfect and beautiful, his passion, his elegance, his comforting embrace.

My eyes sting with the unshed tears I force back. I glance around me for a place to go and just.. think. Or better.. a place to drink in peace. My eyes fall upon a sign that read 'Domino Community Park.' Well, that's as good a place as any.

I head in the direction of the dimly lit park. After wondering around aimlessly, I find a small patch of trees in the back of the park and off to the side. I prop my back against the trunk of one of them and slide down.

A sigh passes over my lips and I can see the steam from my breath floating off into the night until it disperses completely. Right now. I wish that were me. I wish I could just disperse into oblivion. At least then I wouldn't have to feel. I wouldn't have to be.

I open the first bottle of Jack Daniels and raise it to my lips. I take a large gulp from the bottle and rest it again my leg. My eyes raise to the night sky. Like Yugi's eyes, it was dusted with brilliant flashing stars. Any other night, I would find this view breathtaking. But tonight, I can't. It reminds me too much of Yugi. Everything reminds me of Yugi! I take several more large gulps of the liquid. I pant; gasping for breath when I could no longer postpone my need for oxygen. A few large gulps of air later, I raise the bottle to my lips again and tip it. The liquid slides down my throat as tears fill my eyes and run down my cheeks.

I repeat that action until the first bottle is gone. The hazy and numb existence of my drunken stupor wraps me in its warm comforting embrace and I welcome it like an old friend. I lay on the grass under the tree and open the second bottle.

The foggy existence I plunged myself into became darker and darker until sleep dragged me away.

\/\/\/

I awoke with the sound of children playing in the distance. The second I opened my eyes I regretted it. A searing pain shot through my skull; threatening to split it in half. I squeezed my eyes shut; unsuccessfully fighting back the raging headache and overwhelming nausea. This has got to be the worst hangover I have ever had. On top of the headache and nausea, I am achy and freezing. That's what I get for sleeping on the ground at night I guess.

I slowly move to a sitting position and crack my eyes open. The sun shone with such intensity just that little bit of light had me crawling to the nearby bushes to vomit. I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie and rest my head against the cool morning grass.

Time to try and stand. I know. Not my best idea right now, but I need to get going before someone finds me here. I'm sure drinking in a public park is not highly regarded. As much as I don't care about what they do and do not hold on 'high regard' I don't want to find my ass thrown in jail.

I finally get my reluctant body to stand. Each step requires focus. The simple aspect of standing rapidly eats away the little bit of energy I have left.

I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time. It's just after 1 pm. How did I sleep that long without anyone finding me? I shrug and continue to walk onward.

I stumble down the street as I push my thumb to the small circle on the bottom of my phone to unlock the device. I have 128 missed calls. Mostly from Seto, some from Joey, and a few from the other band members. Zero from Yugi. Also, my calendar blinks at me; informing me that I am 30 minutes late to a performance at the Domino Television Studio. Where is that again?

"Excuse me," I approach an elderly gentleman who was about to enter a barber shop. The man stops and arches his eyebrow at me.

"What can I do to help you?" he asks, his voice kind and gentle.

"Where is the Domino Television Studio?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "Not from around here are you?" I slowly shake my head; being careful not to further aggravate the pounding headache or to further upset my stomach. He turns and points further down the street. "Walk three blocks that way, turn right, walk two more blocks turn left, and… You know.. why don't I just give you a lift?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to.." I begin to decline his offer.

"Nonsense. You didn't ask. I am offering. Would you like a ride?" the gentleman asked again.

"I would appreciate it," I accept his offer with a small smile.

"Good. This is my truck here," he points to a small black pickup.

He unlocks the door and holds it open for me. I climb into the truck and buckle my seatbelt. I rest my arm on the windowsill of the car and rest my chin on my palm. After several long silent minutes driving through town, the man stops in front of a large four story building.

"Here it is," he smiles at me.

"Thank you very much for your help," I keep my head lowered but raise it enough for him to see my smile under the hoodie. "How can I repay you?"

He waves his hand at me, "Don't be silly, that was just a little drive."

I open the door and turn back to him, "Thank you again."

"You're welcome young man," he nods to me before driving off.

I stumble into the studio and walk up to the receptionist. She rolls her eyes at me and states it a flat tone, "Welcome to Domino Television Studio, how can I help you?"

"Hello. Where can I find Studio 6?" I ask. My fingertips trace the marble counter of her desk. Her eyes roll again. You know, I'm really getting sick of her attitude. I have zero patience for this shit.

"They are on the air. No one is allowed in," she blew a bubble with her gum. The pink stretchy substance popped and she pulled it back into her mouth.

Fuck if this woman was my receptionist, I would fire her ass so fast.

"I need to get in there, my band is playing today," I growl.

"No can do," she starts blowing another bubble. I reach across the desk and pop it, the sticky substance retracts and covers her lips, her cheeks, and her nose.

I raise my head, "I am Yami. I am the headliner for Clash of Grey. My band has a performance there today," I narrow my eyes and pin her with a glare.

Her clear blue eyes widen, "Yami!"

"Keep the shrieking down," I growl, "Just let me in."

"Right away, Yami! Sir!" she stand and bows to me. Now its my turn to roll my eyes. She hands me a badge, "here I will show you where it is."

Great.. my own escort. She leads me down several hallways and slides her badge across a plastic plate. The light above the plate turns green and she opens the door.

I shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I'm not feeling very well. I sigh and thank the receptionist. She beams at me before heading back to her desk.

I can hear music playing on stage. So they started already. I listen carefully to hear what song they are playing but was unable to identify it from my position. I would need to get closer.

I stumble over to the stage entrance. I see Seto's tall slim form standing off to the side with his arms folded across his chest. He turns when he hears my footsteps.

"Yami?" his arms instantly fall to his sides. He takes three big strides and is standing in front of me in a microsecond. "Where the hell have you been? You just took off without saying a word. You didn't answer your phone and no one saw where you went! We've been trying to get ahold of you all night! We have been worried sick about you," he yells at me first. His eyes soften; he rests his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm here now," I comment. I can hear my heartbeat racing in my ears. I feel very lightheaded and queasy.

To my astonishment, Seto pulls me towards him and wraps his long arms around me. I can feel his cool soft smooth cheek pressed against mine.

"Oh my god, Yami. You are burning up!" Seto pulls away but keeps one hand on my shoulder. His other hand raises to my forehead and then drifts to my cheek. "You're burning up," he repeats, worry flashing across his once cold cerulean eyes.

"I'm fine," I mutter shoving his hand away. In all honesty. I'm not fine. My heart is broken and my body is achy and weak. Nothing feels fine.

"Don't go giving me the tough 'I'm fine' crap. You're sick," he grumbles. He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and pushes a button. "Yes. Come now," was his quick response to the person on the other line before he hangs up.

I shake my head at him and take a step towards the stage. He grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asks, a slim brown eyebrow creeps closer to his hairline.

"To join the performance," I nod my head towards the stage.

"No you're not," his grip on my arm tightens.

I muster as much energy as I can to pull my arm loose from his iron grip. Dark spots invade my vision before completely taking over and plunging me into darkness. I wait for my body to hit the hard cement floor. The impact never came. I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and lift me.

"It's okay, Atemu. I gotcha," Joey's thick Brooklyn accent was the last thing I heard before surrendering to the darkness.

 **A/N: Eeeep! *Runs and hides* See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Sick of It

**A/N: Eeeep! I know! I know. I'm sooooory. I swear I'm not just torturing poor Yami for the sake of torturing him. I have a good reason based on Yugi's personality and background. Please hang in there for the next few chapters. Please *big puppy dog eyes.* Pretty please...**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. You are all amaaaaaaazing. I would hug you but right now I'm a bit afraid to. *Glances around nervously***

 **Peacelover26: I know *bites lip. I'm really sorry. Like I said, I have a reason. Please hang in there for me.**

 **Lexie H: This is strange. It's not letting me accept your reviews. Fanfic dot net... why you so annoying sometimes? I hope it lets me approve / post them soon. Anyway, thank you soo much for your reviews. I love them so much. I'm glad to hear you enjoy my other stories while waiting for updates. I will try to get the rough part over with soon so you and my other amazing readers do not need to wait through prolonged agony.**

 **Okay... I don't own the song in this chapter it is "Sick of It" by Skillet. I hope... you *gulp* enjoy...ish the chapter and please leave reviews. They are appreciated.**

An incessant obnoxious beeping infiltrated my ears. I groan as my eyes slowly open. A bright florescent light shines over me. I squeeze my eyes shut; protecting them from the harsh light. After a few blinks, I was able to keep my eyes open without the light blinding me. I furrow my brows. Where in the name of Ra am I? What happened?

"Hello, Yami," Seto's voice greets me. The tall brunet approaches the bed; bringing him into my line of sight.

"Seto," I blink in astonishment at the croak of a voice that came out my throat instead of my usual smooth tone. My voice sounds like I swallowed glass and my throat doesn't feel much better. I raise my arms to see a needle imbedded in my right hand. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital," Seto responded; pulling a chair close to the bed.

"Why?" I lift my head to glance around the plain ordinary looking hospital room devoid of any color save for a few flowers and cards on the table next to me.

"You have a bacterial infection. Nothing too serious. You have antibiotics in your IV bag," Seto motioned to a clear plastic bag half full of fluid hanging to my right.

My eyes narrow at my manager, "You know how much I hate hospitals. Get me out of here."

"I know and I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't have a choice. Your fever was 102 degrees and climbing. The doctors said on top of the bacterial infection you were severely dehydrated," Seto explained, his cold eyes softening.

I advert my eyes to stare at the flowers and the cards. I wonder if Yugi came to visit. My chest clenched at the thought of my little rock angel. Well…I can't exactly call him that anymore now can I?

"He hasn't come by if that is what you are wondering," Seto interrupted my thoughts. My eyes move from the flowers to stare out the window at the blue cloudless sky. "What happened between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I snap at him. I know I shouldn't be so rude. He is only trying to help. I return my gaze to Seto, "Did Yugi say anything to you?"

Seto shook his head, "Not a word. He has been very… stoic lately. Yami, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked standing and moving closer to the bed. I shifted; moving my head to continue looking outside the window. I can't stand to look at anyone right now. I just want to be left alone. "No, Yami," Seto places his hand on my cheek and moves my head to face him.

"Stop," I place my hand on his and give it a tender squeeze of acknowledgement before moving it away.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need me. All you need to do is ask," Seto lowered his chin in a slight nod before taking his leave. I am once again alone with my thoughts.

I need to get out of this hospital. I hate hospitals. I always have. I locate the remote next to one of the get well cards and push the button to page the nurse on call. I place the remote back on the table and rest my arm on my stomach. I really don't care about the get well cards. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just not interested in reading them. My only interest is getting out of here and finding out why Yugi is acting this way.

The nurse eventually appears and smiles at me, "Hello, Yami. I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

This nurse has blonde hair pinned back in a tight neat bun. Her golden eyes were large and caring. She possess the most comforting presence. The moment she walked into the room, a wave of warmth and peace washed over me. A small part of me didn't want to leave just so I could feel her comforting presence again. I scoff silently. A **small** part.

"I'm fine. I would like to leave," I state calmly.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I can't let you do that. Your body is fighting the bacterial infection," she apologized; her hands clasped together in front of her and her shoulders raised slightly before falling. Her head downward cast.

"Then please have a doctor prescribe me some antibiotics so that I can leave. I can just take medication and rest at the hotel," I grunt not expecting the answer to change.

"I… can't," she lowered her head even further, "We are under orders from Mr. Kaiba to keep you here until you are better."

"Is that right," I arch an eyebrow in annoyance. Trust Seto to do something like this, "May I please speak to a doctor?"

She nodded, "Of course. I shall return shortly." I nod my acknowledgement as she leaves.

I'm am an adult. Seto cannot order them to keep me here. I don't give a rat's ass about Seto's order. They cannot keep me here against my will.

True to her word, the door opened only a few minutes after she left revealing a petite doctor with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Greetings, Yami. My name is Dr. Kazukiko. I understand you wanted to see me. What can I do for you?" the doctor smiled warmly at me.

"Look," I cut straight to the chase, "Thank you for your help, but I am going to be leaving now. Please prescribe me some antibiotics for this infection and let me go."

His facial expression showed his surprise at my request, "Yami, you're not well yet."

"I get that. I will take my antibiotics. Seto informed me this infection is not serious. Please prescribe some medication so I may leave. To the best of my knowledge, even with 'Mr. Kaiba's' permission, you still cannot keep me here if I want to leave," I tilt my head to the side, "Is my understanding correct?"

Dr. Kazukiko sighed, "This is true, but I highly recommend you stay here."

"I don't want to stay," I growl, "Release me."

"Okay, Yami. I will write a prescription and Ms. Emiko," the doctor motions to the blonde nurse, "will draw up your discharge paperwork, just note that you leaving is against medical advise."

"That's fine. Thank you," I turn my gaze back to the window. A few small clouds drifted past the window; obscuring the flawless sky. A prominent frown tugs my lips downward. I can't believe Yugi did this. How could he? How dare he? How could he say he never loved me? I could feel my temper flaring. How dare he!

\/\/\/

I know from the last time I checked the schedule, we will be in Domino for several more days. Seto doesn't have us traveling from one location to another at the start of the tour, but after a few locations, the pace is going to pick up. This tour is going to be exhausting.

I head to the hotel room to gather my guitar case. I want to play. It is very therapeutic and I could use an outlet at this point. Oh don't think I've forgotten. I have my Jack Daniels bottle here with me. Speaking of which, I take a large chug from the bottle and slide my keycard through the reader. The lock clicks and the little light flashes green. I shove the key back into my pocket and open the door. I'm not sure what I was expecting. I suppose I was hoping I would find Yugi…or at the very least his belongings. Alas, Yugi nor his luggage was in the room. Only my bags and guitar case awaited me. I sigh sadly and gather my guitar.

I locate the conference room the band had booked for rehearsal space. I tilt my chin upward. I have the entire room to myself. This will be fun. I take another swig from the bottle and set up my guitar, the speakers, and microphone. I drag a stool over to the microphone and rest the bottle of Jack Daniels on top of it. Wait. Another drink. I tilt my head back and raise the bottle to my lips. The dark liquid travels down my throat. A sigh of content brushes past my lips. I return the bottle to its place on the stool and take my place behind the microphone.

After several deep breaths, I begin to play. I start out whispering into the microphone.

 _If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
If you're sick  
If you're sick_

I toss my head back and raise my voice louder.

 _If you're sick of it!_

I take another drink and throw myself into the song; pouring all of my emotion into the lyrics and into playing my guitar.

 _When everything you do  
Don't seem to matter_ _  
You try but it's no use  
Your world is getting blacker_

 _When every time you fail_  
 _Has no answer_  
 _Every empty promise made_  
 _is a reminder_

I clutch the top of my head; my fingers loosing themselves in the vast expanse of my tri-colored hair.

 _No one can make this better_

I lower my hands, ball them up into fists, and tighten the muscles in my arms.

 _Take control, it's now or never!_

I return to playing my guitar, my head nodding in time to the music I created.

 _Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands,  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?_

I stretch my arms as high upward as they can go and tilt my head back.

 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

My fingers dance across the strings. I part my legs further and tap my left heel while my head continues to nod; my bangs sway with each movement. The temperature in the room feels like it is steadily climbing. I feel small beads of sweat form on my brow.

 _If you're sick of it!  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!_

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

I raise the bottle to my lips and gulp the liquid like my life relies on it. I return the bottle to the stool and continue playing. The collection of sweat on my forehead begins to trickle down my face. The room is really getting warm. My arms glisten with the light sheen of sweat forming on them.

 _Every single day  
I chase my own tail  
Like the rat inside a maze  
Gotta get, gotta get, get away_

 _I'm running out of time_  
 _For me to break this_  
 _I'm tired of feeling like_  
 _I'm never gonna make it_

My left hand clutches the microphone as my right hand points in front of me at my invisible make-believe audience.

 _No one can make this better  
Take control, it's now or never!_

My fingers return to my guitar.

 _Are you sick of it?  
Raise your hands,  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _If you're sick of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

I take another long drink from the bottle. It's almost gone now. Only a few more sips left. I place the bottle down. I shake my head and raise my voice. I'm not really singing much anymore. It would be classified more as yelling than singing.

 _I'm tired of it  
I'm over it  
I'm bored of it_

 _Gotta fix this_  
 _I'm sick of it!_

My throat begins to feel raw from the screaming. The double doors swing open to reveal the entire band including Seto, Joey, and… I gulp… Yugi. I could feel my heartbeat increase. They take a few steps inside and pause to watch me.

Seto's cold cerulean irises land on the bottle sitting on the stool and he crosses his arms; his features turn stern and annoyed. Once again.. ask me if I care. Haha…nope!

Joey's honey eyes glide up and down my body; his head shakes slowly; a look of sympathy crosses his face.

Yugi also folds his arms across his chest; his head tilts upward and those beautiful galaxy dusted amethyst narrow at me. The rest of the band just stand silent. They look at each other; an awkward atmosphere descends upon the room. I shrug and keep going with my little performance. My voice lowers as does my head. I peer at the band from beneath my bangs.

 _Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it  
Raise your hands  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it_

My voice raises again. I add a growl to my tone as my eyes lock on Yugi. A narrow ebony eyebrow disappears under his cascade of blonde bongs.

 _Sick of it!  
Raise your hands,  
Get rid of it!  
While there's a fighting chance  
Are you over it?  
Bored to death?  
Have you had enough regret?  
Take a stand, raise your hands..._

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _Get rid of it!_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it!_

 _Are you over it?_  
 _Bored to death?_  
 _Have you had enough regret?_  
 _Take a stand, raise your hands..._

I polish off the bottle and spin to face the back wall. I throw the empty container at the wall and watch the glass shatter. I turn back around and continue to yell into the microphone. You cannot actually claim me to be sober at this point. My thinking is a bit fuzzy as are my feelings. I love not having to deal with the pain.

 _Are you sick of it?  
If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it_

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

 _Are you sick of it?_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

 _If you're sick of it_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick_  
 _If you're sick of it_

By the time the song was over my throat screamed for mercy and I'm drenched in sweat. I place my guitar down.

"Yami," Seto approaches me.

"Hmm?" I ask, an intoxicated grin creeps onto my lips.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing and why you are not in the hospital resting?" our manager snaps at me.

"Immm jus haven a lil fun," I slur.

"Atemu, please don't do this," Joey reaches out his hand to grasp my shoulder.

"Do what?" I pull away from him, "I'm was jus singin."

"You know what I mean. This is not the best way to handle this. You need to talk to Yugi," he leans in to whisper to me.

"He doesn wanna talk to meh," I back up from the towering Seto and his pup, "And I doan wanna talk to him either."

Seto and Joey share a look, "Please, Atemu," Joey begs.

"No!" I yell, "I'm not gonna." I shout and storm passed the band. Each pair of eyes watches me. I can feel them on my retreating back. I need to get out of here and find some more liquor.

I exit the room and stumble down the hall. I hear the double doors open and close behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Ryou chasing after me.

"Wha you want?" I ask pausing and leaning against the wall for support.

"Come back. Please," Ryou urges.

"No," I shake my head. I feel a little dizzy after moving my head around, but not too bad.

"Please go talk to, Yugi. This fight is silly," Ryou urges.

The fuck! Doesn't he think I knows this? I have no idea why we are fighting. I don't know what I did to upset him.

"Fuck off, Ryou," I spat and make my hasty retreat while Ryou stood in the hallway shocked and I suppose hurt.

Once outside the hotel, I raise the hood to cover my hair. Instantly grateful that I decided to not change out of the hoodie. Now is the time to track down the closest liquor store and purchase another bottle of whisky.

After purchasing my beverage of choice, I exit the liquor store. Without a care for getting caught, I crack the bottle open and begin to chug…right there on the street.

The sun was setting and the evening air turned colder. I'd rather not spend another night in the park, but I'm not ready to go back to the hotel. I decide to aimlessly wonder the streets for a little while. The fresh air would do me some good, I suppose.

"Hey! Watch where you are walking, man?" a young male voice breaks through the chaos of my thoughts. I turn to see who I had bumped into. My vision is really too blurry to see much of anything. All I can make out is brown hair.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Yami? Is that you?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 **A/N: *Runs for her life* Oh Ra! *Hides***


	6. Running

**A/N: *Comes out of hiding again.* Hello *waves timidly.* So I am really trying to get the rough patch posted quickly. I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than some of the previous ones but hopefully I will be able to post the next one within the next week. Thank you for sticking with me through these. I appreciate all of my readers support. You are all awesome and I love ya! *Goes to hug everyone*... On second thought.. better hold off on the hug until these chapters are done.**

 **Peacelover26: Soooo glad you are not still mad. *Grins* I also hope you like who ends up bumping into / recognizing Yami. Stay amazing!**

 **Lexie H: There we go! Now your reviews are showing *Smiles* Thank you again for your feedback.**

 **Moving along, I don't own the song in here. It is just part of "One Way or Another" by Blondie. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave your feedback. :) I love hearing your thoughts about the story. It is appreciated more than you know.**

 **Now without further ado, onto the chapter!**

An inky impenetrable blackness surrounds me. I spin in circles until I am dizzy; trying to find a way out of this pitch black nothingness.

"Aaaaaatemmu…" a soft voice calls my name. I know that voice. It's Yugi! I turn in the direction the voice came from. My heart flutters when my eyes land on the petite guitarist.

"Yugi?" I approach him, "Where are we?"

"Atemu," he tilts his head up; raising his chin and narrowing his eyes, "I don't love you. You mean nothing to me. You are worthless. We could have succeeded without your help. No one needs you. No one wants you,"

I take a step backwards, "But.."

"I don't love you, Aaaateeeemmmmu," Yugi begins to fade as he moves further away from me.

"Yugi! Don't go! Please don't leave me," I cry out to him and run towards him.

"I. Don't. Love. You." He repeats before he vanishes.

"Yugi!" I yell into the darkness. The black void swallows my voice; rendering me mute. I fall to my knees and sob uncontrollably.

I sit up; my breath coming in rapid pants. My heart beats frantically against my ribcage. I'm covered in sweat; the sheets surrounding me stick to my moist flesh. It must have been a dream. Or.. more like a nightmare. I glance around the room. I grow increasingly nervous when I don't recognize my surroundings. I'm in dimly lit bedroom with posters of Duel Monsters and Clash of Grey. Where in the name of Ra am I? What happened last night? I don't remember anything after leaving the hotel.

"Oh! You're awake," a young male voice pull my attention to the door. I know this young man. I blink at him confused and trying to place where I know him from. He pauses at a switch next to the door and flips it to flood the room in light. My eyes shut automatically and I groan rubbing my them with my palms.

"Jaden… right?" I peel my eyes open and glance at the brunet.

"You do remember me," he grins enthusiastically.

I nod, "I do. You served me at that ramen place and gave me the leather wrist band."

"You got it!" He places a wooden tray on the nightstand next to me. I hadn't even noticed him carrying it. "I'm hope you don't mind. I brought you here when we bumped into each other last night. You weren't fully coherent," he nervously scratches the back of his head, "You were talking nonsense in between taking drinks of whiskey."

I feel my face heat up, "What did I say?"

"Uuuhm… what didn't you say?" he chuckled, "You were rambling about chocolate cake chasing you, using Twinkies for electrical energy, and how peas had a secret agenda to take over the world."

I snort, "What the fuck was I thinking?"

"I think it may have to deal with the fact that you mixed alcohol with your antibiotics," he picked up the small canister of medicine and gently shook it; the pills within rattled. "After trying to explain the pea world domination theory, you essentially passed out. I really wasn't trying to kidnap you. I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

I glance down at the blankets surrounding me and trace pattern idly with my fingers, "Thank you, Jaden."

"No problem man," he smiled at me and moves the tray onto my lap. There were eggs, bacon, toast, a cup of juice, and a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so I left it black. I have creamer if you want it."

I shook my head and picked up the mug of black gold, "No, black is perfect. Thank you."

"Soooo," Jaden began; his large brown eyes locking on mine, "What where you doing? Why were you roaming the streets drunk off your ass?"

I lowered the mug from my lips, "I'd rather not discuss it.

"Oh," he nods, "I'm sorry you are going through a tough time. Is there anything I can do?"

I smile, "You've done enough, Jaden. Thank you for looking after me."

"Eh, don't worry about it," he waved his hand.

I take a bite of toast and begin to stand, "I really must be going now though."

"But you need to eat, Yami. Please stay to eat," he motions to the tray full of food. I sigh, I do have a bit of a hangover so the food would probably help.

"Okay, but after that, I really do need to go," I sit back down on the bed and enjoy the meal Jaden made. We had a pleasant conversation while I ate. Once finished with the food, Jaden popped the cap on the antibiotics and dropped two pills into my hand.

After taking my medication, I rose to my feet, "Thank you again for everything, Jaden."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help," the youth smiled as he guided me to the door. Such a nice kid. I'm thrilled he was the one to find me and not some lunatic. I could have ended up anywhere.

The moment I stepped onto the street, I could feel the sinking feeling return in the pit of my stomach. I can't go back to the hotel. I just can't. So what do I do? I run. After purchasing a short spiked brunet wig and blue contacts, I hop the first flight to China.

It felt strange to fly on a commercial airliner. Sure, I purchased business class tickets for the extra leg room, but it is nothing like flying on our jet. I slept through most of the flight and drank for the duration of it.

It took some time and the use of my utmost persuasive capabilities, but after paying for a cab and bribing a bellhop, I was provided access to the upper floors of the Shanghai hotel. I took a long drink from my bottle and stumbled down the hall to the conference room. I could hear music playing on the other side of the large oak set of double doors.

I shoved my disguise into my bag since I wouldn't be needing it, pushed the door open, and slid silently into the room. The ladies of Pink Poison were in the middle of a rehearsal. I found a comfortable spot against the wall to sit and watch their performance.

Mai swayed and danced with her guitar. Her long blonde hair floated around her like it was performing its own dance. Anzu's head bobbed forwards and backwards while her fingers caressed the keys on her keyboard. Serenity opted to stand behind her drum set this time instead of sitting. I smile as I watch Joey's little sister play the drums with the speed and skill of a master musician and the grace of a dancer. Little Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair and her eyes slid closed as she sang into the microphone.

 _One way or another I'm gonna find ya_ _  
_ _I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_ _  
_ _One way or another I'm gonna win ya_ _  
_ _I'll getcha, I'll getcha_ _  
_ _One way or another I'm gonna see ya_ _  
_ _I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_ _  
_ _One day, maybe next week_ _  
_ _I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

 _And if the lights are all out_ _  
_ _I'll follow your bus downtown_ _  
_ _See who's hanging out_

 _One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_ _  
_ _I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya_ _  
_ _One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_ _  
_ _I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_ _  
_ _One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_ _  
_ _I'm gonna give you the slip_

"Yami!" Serenity was the first one to notice me. She stopped playing instantly and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "It's good to see you!"

"Likewise," I smile drunkenly at her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Rebecca placed the microphone back on its stand and approached me; her head tilted to the side and her hands find their way to her hips. Anzu and Mai followed Serenity's lead and ran over to hug me.

"I jus thought I'd pay a lil visit to meh fav girls," I slur and try to stand.

"Shit, Yami," Rebecca cursed as she helped me to my feet, "You're smashed!"

"Why don't we call it a night ladies?" Mai smiled at the others. The girls nodded as Mai took Rebecca's place as my support. I leaned against Mai's curvaceous body. My head rested on her shoulder; near her breast as she guided me to her room. If I was straight, I would be in heaven right about now.

She helped me into the room and I flopped down on the bed making myself comfortable. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Wha?" I ask; lifting my head to look over at her.

"Yami, why are you here? If I'm not mistaken, your band's tour has started already," she moved closer to the bed and set next to me. I lay back; my eyes searching the ceiling for the answer to the question that plagued my existence.

"Yugi dumped me," I commented dryly.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Oh Hun. I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, "Yea.."

She scooted to the head of the bed and motioned for me to come closer to her. I know what you're thinking, but Mai's not like that. Sure, there was once a time she would have jumped me given the opportunity; however, we've grown much closer since then. I crawled up the bed and plopped down next to her on my stomach. My head on her lap; my eyes tracing the black fabric of her dress.

"So what happened?" she asked; her voice full of concern. I sigh and prepare to reveal my heart to her. This was going to be a long and depressing conversation.

 **A/N: Yay! Jaden to the rescue! *Does a quick happy dance before remembering the rough patch isn't over and she should probably hide out for a bit longer.* So yea.. uh.. toodles!**


	7. Go Back!

**A/N: *Smiles* thank you everyone. I no longer feel the need to hide. 1. Because you are all amazing and 2. Because you are all amazing *winks* and 3. Well... you'll just have to see what this chapter has in store. You... may want to grab a box of tissues. May... keyword. Just giving you a fair warning.**

 **Peacelover26: I'm thinking of giving Jaden a little bit bigger of a part in this fic. I'm not sure yet. I really like his character. So if I can figure out a way to make him fit into the story and not have it seemed strained, I will do it. The answer to if Yami knew Pink Poison was in China is also in this chapter. *Winks* Thank you! I will sure try to!**

 **Lexie H: *Smiles* Thank you. I would never go AWOL on an incomplete story. I may get bouts of horrible writers block where I can't write much if at all for months, but I would never fully give up on a story. I finish what I start. Oh and good question! You are right. Tristan hasn't made an appearance yet. I will need to remedy that somehow. As to if I will bring in other characters since I brought in Jaden... *smirks* very possible.**

 **Now! Without further ado...wait...do you have your tissues for those who think they will need them? No? Okay I can wait... ... ... ... Okay ready? Good! Because here we GO!**

"Mhm…he's here," I heard Mai mutter from somewhere behind me. Who is she talking to? I yawn and stretch my aching limbs. I'm not sure what time I ended up passing out. I really cried more than talked last night. Mai just sat silently; caressing my arms and throwing in a few "Shhhh it will be okay," phrases. I know it is a bit cliché, but coming from her, it was somewhat comforting.

"Just last night," Mai muttered even quieter. I turn to face her direction to see her looking out the window, her cell phone pressed closely to her ear.

"I…I…No! I don't know," now she sounded irritated. Heh. I've got a pretty good guess who she is talking to. I would stake my fame and reputation that she's talking to Seto. She turns and her large amethyst eyes locked on mine. She gave a small smile and waved at me. I returned her wave and shifted to rest my head on my entwined fingers.

She slowly walked over to me and held her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered, "Do you want to talk to Kaiba?" I frowned and shook my head. "No, he's not awake. He's sleeping right now." I send a grateful smile her way. She shrugs and turns away from me.

"I don't know, Kaiba. I will ask him to call you when he wakes up," she sighed aggravated. "Uh huh. Talk to you later."

"Thank you," I smile at her again, "I just can't deal with him right now."

"No problem, Hun," she approached me and sat next to me on the bed, "So how did you know we were here?"

I chuckled, "You're tour schedule is not exactly secret. Also, we tend to stay in the same hotels when we travel. Plus, I bribed the bellhop."

She shook her head; a smile gracing her lips, "I should have known." She moved closer to me and shifted my head onto her lap, "So tell me what exactly happened between you and Yugi. You weren't making much sense last night. I thought I heard somewhere in between the tears that you mentioned Yugi said he didn't love you?" her slim and well defined eyebrow arched.

"Yup," I adverted my eyes; fighting back the tears that burned behind them.

"That just doesn't make sense. I've seen the way he looks at you. There is so much love and adoration in his eyes. He looks at you like his world revolves around you," she shakes her head. She's just as confused as I am.

"That's not what he said and his eyes were far from loving when he said he doesn't love me," I wiped a tear away.

"Hun, have you considered the possibility that he was acting? He is a performer… a damn good one at that."

I shrugged, "But why would he act this way? If he does care, why would he say he doesn't?"

"I don't know, Hun. That is something you will need to find out for yourself," she ran a soothing hand across my face. I grabbed a pillow and clutched it close to my chest. "You know what you have to do, don't you?" I raised my gaze to look her in the eyes. They were kind and gentle; displaying only her concern and her willingness to help. "I know you don't want to, but you have to talk to him. That is the only way to get to the bottom of this."

I shifted to look away from her, "No. I don't want to talk to him."

"Okay, so you don't want to, but you have to. You are both part of the same band. Are you really going to let this break the band apart?" she asks genuinely curious.

"It won't, they are strong enough without me. Yugi can hold his own with a guitar and every one of those fuckers can sing. They don't need me," I comment flatly.

"Bullshit, Yami," her eyes were stern now. Oh boy.. her comes the rarely seen maternal side of Mai.

"True, they all are very talented, but you are the headliner. You keep the band going and keep them together," she states her opinion.

"No," I growl, "Kaiba keeps them going and Ryou is the glue to hold them together."

"No, Yami. You are the glue. As much as you may think otherwise, the band cannot survive without you," she ran her long fingers through the mess of hair on top of my head. I sighed in content; her fingers providing a much needed soothing effect.

"I think you are wrong," I clutch the pillow closer to my chest.

"I don't think so, but there is only one way to find out. You have to go back," she tilted her head. "Please, Yami. Go back. Try to heal this rift between the two of you."

"I love him, Mai, but if he doesn't love me or want me. There is nothing I can do to change how he feels. And honestly, after how much pain I am in, I'm not sure I want to chance this pain again," I shake my head feeling determined to never feel this way...ever again.

"I can't believe you," she stands suddenly; my head falling from her lap and collapsing onto the bed where she was just seated.

"What the hell, Mai?" I growl.

"You say you love him but you are not willing to fight for him? That's not love, Yami!" her voice raising.

"How dare you say I don't love him," I stand; facing her head on.

"Well, you are not acting like it!" She snaps back.

"I love him with every fiber of my being! He is my world! My life meant nothing before Yugi came into it!" I feel my hand twitch. I want to throw something.. or I want a drink. Either one will do just fine.

"Then prove it!" She screamed at me, "fight for him, Yami! Fight for him or you will lose him for good!" A tense awkward silence filled the hotel room. We glared at each other for several long agonizing minutes.

"What are you waiting for?! Go! Fight for him!" she shoved me towards the door. I stumble backwards and wince when my back meets the wall. She approaches me, the intensity of her eyes electric and horrifying.

"Mai…" I comment quietly.

"Do you love him?" she asks, a challenge lacing her words.

"Yes," I nod, "I love him."

"Then go, Yami. Go!" she points to the door, "It's time to stop running. Go and talk to him." Her voice lowering to a more gentle tone. "Go."

I nod and walk past her to gather my bag. I really don't want to do this. I really don't. The pit in my stomach grows; threatening to consume me as I open the door.

"Call me and let me know how it goes?" she asks; her voice once again calm. I glance over my shoulder and nod.

"I'll call," and with that I take my leave of her hotel room and make my way back to the airport.

\/\/\/

I remove my contacts and wig; shoving them into my bag when I arrive at the hotel in Domino. My boots echo on the marble floors with each step I take. I run my fingers through my hair and approach the elevator. I feel nauseous. My body shakes with the overwhelming fear that is eating me alive. The urge to run in the opposite direction proves more difficult to fight than I had originally thought.

I approach the conference room where the band was scheduled to rehears for a few hours this afternoon. I swallow; attempting to dislodge the lump in my throat. I hear the music blasting on the other side of the door. I push the it open and walk in; holding my head high and masking the tremendous fear which makes each movement painful.

The music ceases instantly. Each of the band members greeting me with wide eyes. Malik runs out from behind his keyboard and crashes into me.

"Atemu! Where have you been? We've been so worried about you. Seto sent security out looking for you but they couldn't find you!" he wraps his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"I'm okay, Malik. Really," I whisper to him and return his hug.

"It's good to see you," Marik picks me up and gives me what must have been the largest hug I've ever had.

"Can't…breathe.." I gasp.

The psycho chuckles and puts me back on my feet, "Sorry."

"Well this is going to be awkward enough. Why don't we all take a lunch break," Joey claps and motions to the door.

"Sounds good. I'm starving," Yugi comments; his once warm amethyst eyes pinning me with a glare that may as well have stopped my heart.

"Not you, Yugi. You stay and talk!" Joey spun and snapped at the petite guitarist.

The amethyst orbs narrow, "There's nothing to talk about. Everything that had to be said has already been verbalized."

"Fuck that, Yug! You stay and talk to Yami!" Joey snarled. I blinked surprised at the blonde. I never thought I would see the day Joey would yell at Yugi.

I feel a gentle squeeze on my shoulder. I turn to see Seto's concerned features staring back at me. He didn't have to say anything. His eyes said it all. Good luck. Just talk to him. It will be okay…etcetera. I wish I could believe him.

The group exits the room; leaving one pissed off looking guitarist and one terrified headliner alone together.

"What is there to talk about? I thought I made myself clear. How else can I say it? I don't love you so you are wasting your time," Yugi's small hands rest on his hips.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "Why not? It's how I feel."

A tear slides down my cheek. I wipe the moisture away with the back of my hand. I can't do this. He doesn't want me. Doesn't care. Mai was wrong. I turn and throw the door open only to run into a firm chest.

"Nope! You are not getting away that easily! You are NOT running man!" Joey holds me in place.

"I tried okay?! What the fuck more do you want from me?" I cry out, "I can't do this!"

Joey pinned my back against the door and leaned in close, "Listen to me, Atemu and listen well. Yugi does love you. He is my best friend and I know him."

"He has a very strange way of showing it," I glare at the blonde hovering over me.

"Don't you get it? He's scared! He loves you so much he is beyond terrified. He's never loved anyone this much so he is pushing you away. Ryou could have told you that before you ran off the last time had you given him the chance," Joey hissed. "I'm not saying that what Yugi pulled was right. I'm not defending him. I am just trying to help you understand where he is coming from. In his messed up sense of reality, he believes you would be better off without him."

"That's nonsense," I snapped at him, raising my chin higher.

"I know that. Now get back in there and remind him of that," Joey shifts me to the side, opens the door, and shoves me back into the room with Yugi.

The petite guitarist was perched on a speaker, his fingers tracing the strings of his guitar. I see his cold demeanor falter for a microsecond, but that is enough for me. That brief hesitation was enough to confirm to me what the others have been saying all along. Yugi is putting on a performance. What must have been the best and possibly the hardest performance of his life.

I quietly and slowly approach him, "Why are you scared?" The shocked expression on his face reveals the truth. He is a deer caught in the headlights.

He adverts his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Before he could react I grab him and crush our lips together in a desperate and loving kiss. He initially melts into me before he shoves me away.

"Why can't you understand this?! I don't love you!" he pounds his small fists into my chest; the tears flowing freely down his angelic face.

"I love you, Yugi. More than anything including my own life. Joey told me you are scared. What are you scared of and why?" I raise his chin and force him to look me in the eye.

He shakes his head, "I don't want you to die. Everyone that gets close to me dies. My mother, my father, my grandfather… everyone. I made the mistake of loving you and now I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I'm afraid you are going to either leave me or die!"

I place a kiss on his moist and trembling lips, "Yugi, I thought we talked about this before. I'm not leaving you. Your love for me will not kill me. If anything, it makes me stronger."

There it is! A hint of love and hope flashes within the deep amethyst pools, "St…tronger?'

"Yes. I probably would have been dead if it had not been for you and the others. You all have saved me. And you have given me a purpose and a reason to live. I love you, Yugi," I pull him close to me in a tight embrace. I feel his body quivering in my arms.

"I make you stronger?" he repeats in a whisper; his breath ghosting on the side of my neck.

"You do," I confirm; nuzzling my face in his tri-colored hair. Yugi doesn't hold back his sobs any longer. He released the flood gate; crying uncontrollably against my chest.

"I love you, Yugi," I state again hoping it will sink in this time. "I love you."

"I…lll…lll….lllllloovvveee you toooo," he gasps out in between his sobs, "Ssssss…..ssso mmmm mmmm… much. P p p please doooooan't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it little one," I guide him to the floor and pull him into my lap, "I love you," I repeat. I am really starting to sound like a broken record, but it seems to be working.

"And I love you," he whispers.

 **A/N: *Sniffs* awwwwwwww!**

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave reviews. I love them so much. I really hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. All or Nothing

**A/N: Hellooooooooooo lovelies! *Giggles* Silly me rating this thing "T." I should have known that would not last! I am knocking the rating up to "M" because guess what? There is a lemon in this chapter. So if you don't like M/M intercourse, please exit stage left after the song because the rest of the chapter after the song is a lemon. Speaking of which, I don't own the song in this chapter. It is "Dangerzone" by Vanilla Ninja.**

 **Peacelover26: Glad you figured out the reason Yugi was acting the way he was. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Rosehaven17: Thank you so much! I am trying to improve my writing with each story I write. I'm glad to hear you cried. That means I'm doing something right *beams.***

 **Lexie H: It is very possible that you will see other characters! I just have to figure out the who, when, and how of it all. Ah... you want a Truth or Dare game? I can probably arrange for that.**

 **Is anyone else interested in a Truth or Dare match in the future? Also, just like with "Lonely Existence," I do accept song requests. So if you think of a song you want to see appear in this, I will try my hardest to make it happen. Now..without further ado... please enjoy the chapter and leave reviews. I love reviews so much. They keep me motivated! Of course I will keep writing even without reviews, but they really do provide that additional encouragement to post chapters as often as I can. Love ya all! *Hugs***

Yugi's breath ghosted over my neck as he nuzzled closer to me. His tears drenched my skin and trickled down to my throat and chest. His petite body trembled in my arms. I rocked him and made small 'Shhh' noises.

"I'm so scare," he whispered against me neck; his lips glided across my skin as he spoke sending chills throughout my body.

"You don't have to be, Yugi," I whisper back.

"I just panicked after the wedding. I tried to suppress it but I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I panicked. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm soooo very sorry." He repeated, tightening his hold around me. I felt his small hands clutch the back of my shirt like it was his connection to me. Like if he were to let it go for a microsecond he would lose me.

"Listen to me little one. You are everything to me. You are my heartbeat and my reason for being. I will never leave you," I pull away from him to look him in the eyes.

"It's about Ra-damned time you two made up," I heard Marik call from across the room.

"The band is back together I take it?" Bakura asked with… is that hope in his voice? I nod my response.

"Why don't we call it quits on the rehearsal for today? We can pick up tomorrow when we land in Hong Kong," Seto grunted, his fingers diligently pressing keys on his digital planner. I'm surprised. I thought he would make us get back to work immediately. I gave him a grateful look and mouthed 'thank you' when he chanced a glance in our direction. He nodded stiffly and returned to his planner.

"Alright! We have a free afternoon! Time to have some fun! Right, Marik?" Malik winked at his taller counterpart. A primal glint shone in the dark lavender eyes of the taller Egyptian.

I helped Yugi to stand, "You want to head back to our room and talk?" He nodded avoiding my gaze. I wonder why. "Go ahead and head up to the room. There is something I have to do."

He nodded and took his leave from the conference room. I jog over to Ryou and gently took hold of his arm before he had the chance to leave. He turned and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Can I talk to you? Please," I ask the smallest albino. He nodded and turned to face me. "I'm… so sorry, Ryou. I should have gave you a chance before taking off."

"Yes, you should have," he narrowed his milk chocolate orbs at me.

"Ryou," I begin my shoulders slumping, "I'm really sorry for everything and I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off."

His warm milk chocolate pools sparkled, "It is okay, Atemu. Really." He nodded, "You were upset. I understand that. I just wish you would have given me a chance to tell you what was going on." He smiled and embraced me, "It's okay."

"Thank you," I returned his hug, "I appreciate everything."

"I know," he winked, "Now go get Yugi. Show him how much you love him."

\/\/\/

I walked into the hotel room. Part of me expected Yugi to be MIA. Part of me thought I had dreamed the entire thing in the conference room… or perhaps it was just part of one of my drunken stupors. Although, I don't recall drinking on the way to the hotel.

My heart pounded painfully against my ribcage. The door closed behind me with an audible click. The lights were flicked off, plunging me into complete darkness. My pulse quickened and my senses went on high alert.

A soft voice whispered from behind me.

 _Welcome to the dangerzone  
Feel the poison in my veins_

It's Yugi. He is here. I felt his hot breath on the shell of my ear. His voice rose slightly as the whisper turned into singing.

 _Tell me are you strong enough  
To keep up with my life_

I felt his hands grasp my shoulders roughly as he turned me to face him. I can't see him through the piercing blackness; however, I can feel his presence in front of me.

 _Welcome to the dangerzone_

A flame appeared in front of me, casting light and shadow's on Yugi's face. His eyes were pearcing and searching… almost pleading. He shook his head and shrugged.

 _What you see ain't what you get  
Let us fly this aeroplane  
Tonight_

He lit a candle in his other hand. It was only then I noticed his creamy chest was bare. I felt a sense of thrill and excitement.

 _Did you see the sign  
Did you read the warning in my eyes_

He grabbed my hand and led me further into the black void of the hotel room.

 _Got a heavy load  
Gotta stay on track when things explode_

His eyes stayed locked on me, they challenged me. The problem being, I'm not sure what the challenge is nor why he would challenge me.

 _And together we'll go through the fire_

He tilted his head, his eyes softened.

 _Will you stay by my side?_

He handed the candle to me and reached in his pocket. I watched him intently, unsure of what he was doing or what he was planning. He clicked a set of handcuffs on himself and showed the key to me.

 _Welcome to the dangerzone  
Feel the poison in my veins_

He tossed the key over his shoulder. It was instantly swallowed by the surrounding darkness.

 _Tell me are you strong enough  
To keep up with my life_

He shifted to the side and backed up until he was against the bed. He sat down and looked up at me expectantly.

 _Welcome to the dangerzone  
What you see ain't what you get  
Let us fly this aeroplane  
Tonight!_

Fuck! What does he want me to do? I begin to feel the panic rising within me again. I just got him back! I can't lose him! I can't survive losing him again. I never want to experience that pain again. I would rather die than go through that again. He tilted his head and gracefully slid backwards on the bed. How is he so graceful with those handcuffs on?

 _Come with me  
Feel the need  
You're mine tonight  
I will win this fight  
Come with me  
Hold the key  
Of destiny..._

My eyes grew wide. I finally understood this entire thing. It's a warning and a challenge. Am I capable of handling all of Yugi? It's a warning because if I don't think I can handle him, I should retreat now. It's a challenge to accept him. All or nothing. If I am willing and able to accept Yugi in his entirety… the whole package, he wants me to seal the deal.

 _Welcome to the dangerzone  
Feel the poison in my veins  
Tell me are you strong enough  
To keep up with my life_

So what do you think I chose? Yugi of course. I would never run from him nor leave him. I love him more than anything. I crawl onto the bed until I am hovering over him on all fours with our noses practically touching.

 _Welcome to the danger zone  
What you see ain't what you get  
Let us fly this aeroplane  
Tonight_

I close the distance in a heated and passionate kiss. I have to show him that I am all in. I want this relationship and I am willing to accept everything that comes with it…. The good and the bad.

I shift my weight to my haunches and grab his hips. I tug them down until he is flat on his back, staring up at me in the dim candle light with hopeful amethyst eyes. I lowered my head to kiss him again, my hands caressed the creamy silken skin of his chest. I felt him shiver under my touch.

I withdraw from the kiss to whisper, "I love you, Yugi."

"I love you," he responds with a delighted smile.

I raise his hands to rest above his head while I kiss my way down from his neck to his nipples. Ra I missed him so much. I pull a nipple into my mouth and continue to allow my hands to roam his bare chest and stomach. The most delicious moan rumbled in his throat. My body reacted instantly to that moan. My pants were incredibly tight. My eyes slide closed, my ears demanding to hear more of that music.

I nibbled on the nipple and Yugi arched his back, pushing his torso against mine. I quickly rid myself of my shirt, tossing the offending article off to the side before taking the other nipple into my mouth.

"Ah..Atemu," Yugi purred. My hands ventured down to his pants. While my mouth remained busy sucking and nipping at his nipple, my fingers went to work on ridding Yugi of his remaining clothing.

Yugi clutched at the headboard above his head and spread his legs, making room for me to rest in between them. The button popped open and the zipper glided down with easy. I kissed my way down to his stomach where I paused at his navel. I dipped my tongue into the small crevice and circled it around. Yugi shivered again, another chorus of moans flowed from his mouth. I could feel his erection straining against his pants.

I lean backwards and with a smirk I pull his pants and boxers down together. His legs parted even wider. I bit my lip, taking in the beauty laying in front of me. The candle light dancing across his beautiful petite naked body.

I leaned forward again until my nose was buried in the small black curls surrounding the base of his member. The sweet musky scent intoxicated me. My erection pressed painfully against my jeans. I rose my ass into the air, further burying my nose into the dark curls limiting the glorious unfiltered scent of Yugi. I kissed around the base of his manhood while I worked at ridding myself of my own garments.

I licked up the underside of his member to the tip where a copious amount of precum awaited me. I quickly slid out of my clothing before descending on his pulsing member. My tongue lapped up the salty sweet seed that spilled from the slit of his tip. I took him into my mouth, proceeding to suckle him while twirling my tongue around him.

"Atemu, please, don't tease. Now is not the time. I want you inside me. I want to be one with you," he pleaded.

I grunted and held my fingers up to his mouth. He eagerly accepted the digits. The hot wet cavern surrounding my digits made my erection throb. Once thoroughly coated in saliva, I probe his entrance with one of them. Yugi's body gave little resistance. I withdrew the one digit and plunged two deep inside him. I made a scissoring motion with the two fingers while I continued to distract him by sucking on his rock hard length. Yugi's body jump. His head threw back and a long moan drifted passed his lips. I must have struck his prostate.

I pulled the two fingers out and replaced them with three, further stretching him for the main event. Once I was sure he was ready, I pulled my hand away and started to stand.

"No," Yugi lifted his head, locking me in his pleading amethyst pools, "Don't worry about lube. Just use saliva."

"But, Yugi, I don't want to hurt you," my eyebrows furrowed. I pondered just grabbing some out of my bag anyway.

"You won't. Saliva will be enough," he assured me. I hesitantly sat moved to sit on my knees between his legs.

"Will you promise to tell me if it hurts? And let me get lube if it is too painful?" I ask him, arching an eyebrow at my petite lover.

"Yes," he agreed breathlessly.

I nodded and shifted my legs to give me a better position. I remained seated on my knees, but slightly raised. I lifted his hips to rest them on my thighs which forced Yugi to arch his back. He planted his feet on either side of me, his knees bent and his shoulder blades pressed against the mattress. I coated my hand with saliva and coated myself with it. I hissed at the delicious friction it caused. Oh gods, I'm so hard I almost exploded with just that little touch. I guided myself to Yugi's tight puckered entrance. I gently pushed my tip into the tight heat of Yugi's body. My eyelids clamped shut in an attempt to focus and remain in control. I don't want to hurt him.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt. Keep going," Yugi's lust filled words were all I needed to plunge the rest of the way into his willing pliant body. He screamed and I instantly paused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Gods! That felt good! Please, Atemu, keep going!" he pleaded. I smiled and nodded. I tensed the muscles in my abdomen and withdrew before pushing back into him. His tight molten core had me seeing stars. He twitched and screamed out. I know I'm hitting his prostate with each thrust. Precum poured from his length and glistened in the candlelight as it slide down and coated his erection.

I grasped his length at the base and slowly moved my hand upward, his seed thoroughly covering my hand. He cracked an amethyst gem open to watch me. I smirked and brought my hand to my lips. I hungrily licked up his salty sweet pearlescent essence.

"Oh gods," Yugi moaned and shifted his hips to meet each of my thrusts. I growled and lowered my hand back down to his hip. I rose to my knees and Yugi wrapped his legs around my hips. He was almost on his head with this position, but he didn't seem to mind. I supported his ass in my hands and continued to thrust into his accepting little body. I picked up the pace, I could feel the tension building in my lower abdomen and from how Yugi was screaming out and judging from the amount of precum pouring from his member, he was close to. I thrust as hard and as deep as I could and his muscled clamped around me.

"Atemu!" Yugi screamed as rope after pearlescent rope of cum shot from his cock. It splashed on my chest and my face. I tilted my head back and leaped off the edge to join him in pure carnal ecstasy. My orgasm was toe-curling, body trembling, explosions behind the eyes type of large. My body trembled as Yugi's muscles to continued to greedily pump and milk me for all I'm worth.

I lowered his hips to the bed and collapsed on top of him. Sweat droplets slid down my back and my brow as I panted, attempting to catch my breath. Yugi lowered his still cuffed arms and wrapped them around my shoulders. He nuzzled into my neck and peppered my sensitive skin with kisses.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked lifting my head to meet his gaze.

"For accepting me as I am," he smiled.

I rose myself to my elbows to get a better look at his face, "Of course my love. I am with you all the way. I am fully committed and in this relationship." He smiled, his head lifted from the pillow to plant a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you," his grin grew impossibly large.

"And I you," I bumped his nose with my own, "Now let's get that key to free you and then take a nap."

"Sounds wonderful," he smiled and removed his arms from around my shoulders.

 **A/N: Well there you have it. The first and most likely not the last lemon of this story. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	9. Guess and Strip!

**A/N: Hellooooo my lovelies! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. It took me ages to get this chapter finished. Along with trying to write this chapter, I am also beta reading a friend's story. Vamps and icubi! OMG! So good.**

 **Okay.. moving on... I just really hope you all like it. I appreciate everyone's support! Reading, favorites, follows, and reviews. You are all amazing!**

 **Peacelover26: Glad you love all of the love!**

 **Lexie H: I will be happy to add at least one Truth or Dare game. I may add two, but don't hold your breath. The Truth or Dare games take ages to set up, organize, and a very long time to write lol. But! They are loads of fun to write!**

 **Guest: Thank you so very much for your review! I am so happy to hear you loved all of my stories! I would like to provide a little bit of clarification on the ending of "Routine Check-up." The story was a request and the ending was written to the specifications of the individual who requested it. I'm always happy to take requests. I will figure out a place to have Malik play the harp. This is something that I've been wanting to add in for a while, I just haven't found the right place for it yet. Hopefully, my muse will provide me with some ideas soon. As I mentioned above, I will absolutely, do a Truth-or-Dare. I will try to do two, but no promises. I will also try my best on your other request with the weddings, but I will need to see where the story takes me. I've only planned a few chapters ahead so far. This story is pretty much revealing it-self to me as we go.**

 **I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. I will post the titles and such below. Please post reviews. They feed the authoress!**

I hear a sassy ringback tone that fit Mai's personality perfectly when I dialed her number. A smile appeared on my lips as I listened to the song and waited for her to answer.

"Yami! Hey there Hun. How are you?" Mai's sultry tone answered after several seconds.

"Hey, Mai," I begin taking in a deep breath.

"So how did it go with Yugi?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. She was hard on me when I last saw her, but I deserved it. I realize that now.

"Well, considering he is asleep naked on the bed, I would say it went pretty well," I chuckled quietly; slipping out the sliding glass door to the large patio overlooking Downtown Domino, the city lights sparkling like gems in the night.

She laughed, "I knew it! So he was acting wasn't he?"

"Mhm. I said he was scared and panicked," I explained.

"I'm not sure why he would do that, but I'm glad he came around," I could hear the relief in her voice.

"So, I was thinking about something," I began. The line on her end was silent as she waited for me to continue. I paused, adding a dash of suspense to the conversation.

"Well spit it out already," she snapped in a playful tone.

"How much longer is Pink Poison going to be in Shanghai?" I ask.

"A few more days. Why?" I have her undivided attention now. I shift and turn my back to the city, leaning up against the iron railing.

"How would you like to do a music video with us?" I ask, a smile playing on the corner of my lips.

"Oh," she responded with surprise, "That could be a lot of fun. Do you have a song in mind? If not, I have one."

"Let's hear it," I prompt her to continue. She provided the details of the idea; painting a mental picture of what she envisioned.

"Oh no! No. No. No. No!" I chuckled, "That would be silly! We would all look like complete fools for doing that," my laughter reached my eyes; the corners bunched to mirror the laughter.

"You know it would be fun. Come on, Yami. When was the last time Clash of Grey did a silly music video," she asked. I could practically hear her eyebrow arch.

"Never," I retorted with a snort.

"Exactly! I believe it would be fun for all of us. Who cares if we look silly as long as we have a good time while shooting it," she persuaded.

I sighed, "Alright. I'll talk to the guys and get back to you on it. You going to talk to the girls?"

"No need, they are sitting here with me. They heard me describe the video and they love the idea," she giggled.

"Aside from Bakura, I think the others would be up for the video. I'm sure Ryou could… persuade him," I smirked.

"When are you guys coming to Shanghai?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I respond, "So I will get back to you as soon as possible. We can then start working things out with Seto and Isis."

"Perfect! Talk to you later, Hun!" I heard the smile on her voice as we hung up. Time to get some rest before the big travel day tomorrow. Ra only knows what is going to happen on that plane ride. I'm pretty sure Marik or Malik will get bored and suggest some kind of game.

I return to the bed and slide in next to Yugi. My petite rock angel immediately cuddled close to me, his arms wrapped possessively around me. I smiled and nuzzled into his spiky tri-colored hair before allowing sleep to seduce me into the land of Nod.

\/\/\/

We are only an hour into the jet ride and as previously predicted, Malik and Marik were both restless during trip to Shanghai. They didn't last long before starting to complain that they were bored. It was Malik that ended up coming up with the game.

"Soo how about it?" Malik leaned forward in his seat, staring around at the rest of us, anticipating our response.

"It sounds dull," Marik sighed, "Not enough nudity in it."

I rolled my eyes. I swear, if a game didn't have alcohol, nudity, or both, the band wasn't interested. Seto chuckled and shook his head. I'd bet my fortune that he is thinking the same thing.

"Okay! Well that can be remedied. How about, if you guess the TV theme song wrong, you have to take an article of clothing off. Also, if someone is able to guess the theme song you sing, you have to take an article of clothing off?" Malik suggested.

"Hmm. I like this," Marik nodded his approval.

"As do I," Bakura smirked.

"So when you are singing the theme song, if it says the name of the show or the name of a primary character, just hum the name instead of singing it to make it a little harder," Malik tilted his head, his blonde hair shifted delicately to the side.

I nod, "Sounds good."

"So who goes first?" Yugi asked looking around at all of us.

"Malik. since he came up with the game," Ryou smiled.

"Ooookay," Malik hummed, his slim bronze fingers traced his dusky lips in thought. "I got it!" He sat up and bounced in his seat to the music in his head before singing,

 _Earth. Wind. Fire. Water. Heart. Gooooo mmmmm_

He hummed name as discussed in the rules before continuing,

 _By your power's combined, I am…hmmm._

Malik stood from his seat; his arms rose and his eyes grew wide.

 _Hmmm he's a hero._

He bent his wrist slightly down and pointed to the ground as he knelt.

 _Gonna take pollution down to zero._

He bounced back up.

 _He's our powers magnified  
And he's fighting on the planet's side._

Hmm… it doesn't sound familiar. I glance over at Yugi and the little one beamed excitement. I suppose he knows what it is.

Before Malik could continue, Yugi jumped up, "It's Captain Planet!"

"Bingo!" Malik confirmed, "So I guess I have to strip. Too bad." He winked before peeling off his lavender vest and tossing it at Bakura. The albino caught it and tossed it to the ground. "Yugi's turn," Malik grinned.

Yugi tilted his head and stood up. His voice came out gentle and soft.

 _She's a hmmmm mmmmmhm.  
Pretty and bright with soft curls.  
She's a hmmmm mmmmhmm.  
A girl unlike other girls._

Yugi winked and glided down the aisle.

 _She's a miracle and I grant you  
She'll enchant you at her sight.  
She's a hmmmm mmmmmhm  
And she'll make your heart take flight_

Yugi rolled his eyes; excitement filling his large amethyst irises.

 _She's fantastic!  
Made of Plastic.  
Microchips here and there.  
She's a hmmm mmmhmm  
Brings love and laughter everywhere!_

I sat there mesmerized. Yugi's voice was hypnotic. I have no clue where that song came from and I don't care. I love hearing him sing. I ripped my eyes off of Yugi reluctantly and glanced around the jet. The others looked beyond confused.

"Well fuck, Yugi," Bakura shook his head. Yugi just giggled.

"Any guesses?" one of Yugi's slim ebony eyebrows creeped up and hid under his blonde bangs. We all just stared at him blankly.

"Come on, Ryou! I know you've seen this show with me," Yugi smirked; his large amethyst gems locking on the smallest albino.

"I… don't know. I don't remember where it's from. It sounds familiar, but I just can't place it," Ryou responded, running his fingers through his vast expanse of silver hair.

"So what happens when none of us get it?" Joey asked the question we all were wondering.

"We all have to strip except the one who stumped us," Malik suggested

"That works!" Marik lifted his tight black t-shirt over his head, his sculpted muscles flexed under his tight sun-kissed skin. I caught myself staring and shook my head. Might as well join the others and remove my shirt too. As Malik's vest was already gone, he decided to discard his boots.

"So where is it from?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Small Wonder," Yugi grinned.

"Well shit," Ryou swore. Silence blanketed the jet for a moment before we all burst out laughing. I don't think I will ever get used to him cussing. "So who's next?"

"You can be, Ryou," Yugi winked at him and returned to his seat next to me.

Ryou stood and leaned against one of the armrests. After a few seconds of thinking, Ryou opened his mouth and began to sing. Unlike the others; he remained in his seat; however, like Yugi, his voice was soft when he sang.

Making your way in the world takes everything you've got.

Ryou leaned back in his seat; his head tossed back like he set his cares aside and embraced serenity.

 _Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot.  
Wouldn't you like to get away?  
All those nights when you've got no lights;  
The check is in the mail.  
And your little angel hung the cat up by its tail  
And your third fiancé didn't show.  
Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name  
And they're always glad you came._

"Cheers!" Joey shouted.

"Yes," Ryou nodded. The smallest albino shimmied out of his shoes.

Ah ha. This means Joey has to sing. This should be interesting.

The blonde tapped his foot and bobbed his head to the song in his head. When he sang, he tossed in a country-southern sounding twang.

 _Just two good ol' boys  
Never meanin' no harm  
Beats all you never saw  
Been in trouble with the law  
Since they day they was born_

 _Straightnin' the curves  
Flatnin' the hills  
Someday the mountain might get 'em  
But the law never will_

 _Makin' their way  
The only way they know how  
That's just a little bit more  
Than the law will allow_

Joey continued to tap his foot and drummed on his leg until Marik's voice broke through the song, "Dukes of Hazzard."

"Right," Joey nodded with a smile. The blonde removed his tennis shoes. The rest of us waited for Marik to think of what he wanted to sing.

He squinted his eyes shut and tensed the muscles in his chest and his arms.

 _Bad boys, bad boys whatcha want_

His eyes flew open; curiosity and mischief dominated his dark lavender pools.

 _Whatcha gonna do when sherrif John Brown_ _  
_ _come for you tell me whatcha gonna do._

 _Bad boys bad boys_ _  
_ _Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_ _  
_ _when they come for you_ _  
_ _Bad boys, bad boys_ _  
_ _Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do_ _  
_ _when they come for you_

"That's the theme song from Cops," Bakura grunted. Our drummer nodded as he removed his shoes and set them aside.

"So whatcha gonna do, Bakura?" Marik teased.

Bakura pinned him with a glare before a look of malevolence crossed his chiseled albino face. He let out the most maniacal laugh and said, " _It's show time_!" before humming the rest of the theme song.

I smirk, I know exactly what this is. I tilted my chin up, "Beetlejuice."

Bakura grinned, "Exactly." He removed his tennis shoes as well.

I pondered for a few moments and then recalled one of the absurdly funny cartoons I use to watch. I stood from my seat as the upbeat music played in my head.

 _Hmmm, Hmmm, no one should  
Terrify their neighborhood  
But Hmmhmm just won't be outdone  
Playing pranks on everyone_

I smirked and strut towards Seto before turning to face the rest of the band.

 _There's a race to be on top_

I shake my head; my smirk never leaving my lips.

 _The competition doesn't stop  
Mixing with the ladies fair_

I stroke my chin and change my gate to imitate the rich business man.

 _Being charming, debonair_

 _The gang will reign supreme  
And no one can deny  
They'll make some history  
And always have an alibi_

 _So join in the jubilee  
The cats are great, they'll all agree  
You'll find in each calamity  
The cat's superiority_

 _Hooo oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I watch each band member; attempting to see if they had any idea where the theme song came from. Some of them stared at me blankly and a few had their eyebrows knitted together; trying to figure it out.

 _Hmmhm, Hmmhm, no one should  
Terrify the neighborhood  
Heathcliff just won't be outdone  
You should realize, he can win it with you!_

The theme song ended. None of them seemed to have a clue what show it was from.

"You got us, Atemu," Ryou shrugged, "Where is it from?"

"Heathcliff," I answered with a smile.

"I've never heard of it," Yugi ran his finger across his pink lips. "I suppose we are all supposed to strip now."

Yugi removed his shirt exposing his creamy pale flesh. Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Joey all removed their pants leaving each of them in their boxers and socks. This trip to Shanghai has turned into a flight with real eye-candy. At this time, Yugi and I are the most dressed. Each of us only lost our shirts.

"Ryou, how about you go again?" I smiled at the smallest albino.

Ryou smirked, "I have the perfect one."

"Let's hear it," Malik bounced excitedly in his seat. A silence washed through the jet as we waited for Ryou sing.

The albino tilted his head down, his long bangs hiding the top half of his face. Instead of singing, he whistled a very eerie tune. It sent chills down my spine and goosebumps scampered across my skin.

Bakura smirked, "X-files. I never pegged you for one to go after the whole 'the truth is out there' scene."

"You'd be surprised," Ryou giggled while removing his socks. Leaving the smallest albino in only his boxers. The small piece of cottony fabric the only thing shielding his creamy manhood from all of our eyes.

Bakura rest his left calf on top of his right knee and sighed before singing.

 _Da na na na_

He snapped twice.

 _Da na na na_

Two more snaps.

 _Da na na na  
Da na na na  
Da na na na _

He snapped again.

 _Da na na na_

Another two snaps.

 _Da na na na_

Bakura snapped again. I think I know where this is from, but I'd like to hear more.

 _Da na na na  
Da na na na  
Da na na na _

Two snaps.

 _They're creepy and they're kooky,  
Mysterious and spooky,  
They're altogether ooky,  
The mmmhmm mmmhmhmh._

 _Their house is a museum_  
 _When people come to see 'em_  
 _They really are a scream_  
 _The mmmhmm mmmhmhmh._

I smiled, "Adam's Family."

Bakura nodded, "You are correct." He removed his socks leaving both of our albinos in only their underwear. Bakura's skin is just as milky white as Ryou's; only his skin encases well sculpted muscles.

So it is my turn again. I hum while I think of the next theme song. A smile crossed my lips and tilted my head.

 _Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down_

I held up a finger.

 _And I'd like to take a minute_

I pointed to one of the jet seats.

 _Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called hmm mmhm. _

I rise from my seat and walk down the aisle; meeting each band member's eyes like I was telling them a story.

 _In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys who were up to no good_

I lift my arms out to the side.

 _Started making trouble in my neighborhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in hmm mhmm._

I fell to my knees and clutched my hands in front of my chest.

 _I begged and pleaded with her day after day_

I rose to my feet once again and made a flight motion with my arm; moving it from right to left.

 _But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way  
She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket._

"Fresh Prince of Bel-Air," Marik smiled; tilting his head up, "That show was hilarious."

I return his smile and remove my shoes, "It was! So what do you have up your sleeve?"

Marik chuckled and ran his hand through his wild untamed hair. His usually deep voice a much higher pitch for this upbeat song. He darted around the jet like a lunatic singing this theme.

 _He's the greatest_

 _He's fantastic_

 _Wherever there's danger he'll be there_

 _He's the ace_

 _He's amazing_

 _He's the strongest he's the quickest he's the best_

 _Hmmm mmmmhmm_

 _Hmmm mmmmhmmm_

 _HMMMM MMMHMMM!_

 _He's the greatest_

 _He's fantastic_

 _Wherever there's danger he'll be there_

 _He's the ace_

 _He's amazing_

 _He's the strongest he's the quickest he's the best_

 _Hmmm mmmhmm_

 _He's terrific_

 _He's magnific_

 _He's the greatest secret agent in the world_

 _Hmmm mmmhmm_

 _Power House_

 _He's the fastest he's the greatest he's the best_

 _Hmmm mmmhmm_

 _Hmmm mmmhmm_

 _HMMMMMM HMMMMHMMM!_

Yugi jumped into Marik's arms and exclaimed, "Danger Mouse!"

Marik twirled our petite guitarist around a few times before setting him on his feet. Marik peeled off his socks and placed them in his shoes before taking his seat next to Malik. It's Yugi's turn again. I wonder what theme song he chooses this time.

Yugi's shoulders lift and his eyes close momentarily before he started his turn. He entire body swayed with the lyrics.

 _Sometimes, some crimes go slippin' through the cracks  
But these two gumshoes are pickin' up the slack_

His arms flew out to the sides.

 _There's no case too big,_

He lowered one arm and brought one hand in front of him; his index finger and thumb very closer together.

 _No case too small  
When you need help, just call_

 _Hm-hm-hm-hmmm hmmm  
Mmmm hmmm!  
When there's danger  
Oh no, it never fails  
Once they're involved  
Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved_

 _Hm-hm-hm-hmmm hmmm  
Mmmm hmmm!  
Hm-hm-hm-hmmm hmmm  
When there's danger  
Oh no, it never fails_

He mimed that he pulled what I believe to be a magnifying glass from his pocket and rose his empty hand to his large eyes.

 _They'll take the clues  
And find the wheres and whys and whos_

"Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers!" Joey laughed and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Exactly!" Yugi pointed at Joey and returned to his seat to remove his boots.

Joey's voice came out friendly and happy. His voice isn't bad. I'm impressed. He may not want to quit his day job though.

 _So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

He leaned back; his body limp over the chair's arm. He tightly clutched his hands within his hair.

 _When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

Joey shot up like a rocket, placing his hand over his chest.

 _I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

Malik sprinted over to Joey. He grabbed Joey's hands and sang with him.

 _You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight_

 _You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great_

 _Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_

 _But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that_

The two sang at the top of their vocal cords; both off pitch to boot. I couldn't help but chuckle.

 _I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)_

"Friends!" Malik giggled.

"Yup!" Joey confirmed and removed his socks. Now most of the band was left only in their boxers save for Yugi, Malik, and me. Malik still had his socks but Yugi and I still have our pants!

A large grin drew the corners of Malik's mouth upward. Uh oh. This one may be tough. Malik's voice was soft.

 _Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand  
I don't care, I'm still free _

Malik waved his arm over his head towards the heavens.

 _You can't take the sky from me._

Take me out to the black

He smiled defiantly and shook his head.

 _Tell them I ain't comin' back  
Burn the land and boil the sea  
You can't take the sky from me. _

The Egyptian stood and sauntered over towards Bakura and Ryou. He lay across them both. Bakura growled low in his throat. Malik paid him no mind which irritated Bakura even more.

 _There's no place I can be_

Malik sat up; putting all of his wait on Bakura's legs. He reached out in front of him.

 _Since I've found Serenity_

He curled his fingers into his palm; creating a fist. He brought his fist to his chest.

 _You can't take the sky from me_

The theme song is amazing, but where is it from? The entirety of the jet sat in silence.

"Oh! You can't tell me none of you have seen this!" Malik gaped unbelieving. He first turned to our petite guitarist,"Yugi?" The tri-colored head shook. Malik then looked over his shoulder, "Ryou?" The albino also shook his head.

"Get off me!" Bakura grunted and shoved Malik off of his lap. The Egyptian tumbled ungracefully to the floor.

"So?" Marik asked his look-a-like.

"Firefly!" Malik grinned up at us from his position at Bakura's feet. "Everyone has to strip! Except me!"

I looked around. Oh. My. Ra. That will leave four out of the seven of us playing completely nude! Bright blushes painted the cheeks of Ryou and Joey. Bakura and Marik were not phased in the slightest. Marik was the first to strip his boxers off. The psycho ran amok on the jet; his junk flying around proudly. And I thought I was bit. I smirked as my eyes drank in the beautifully sculpted Egyptian and his well-endowed package.

Bakura was next to slide his boxers off of his slim creamy hips. His length isn't so bad either, possibly a little bit larger than mine when fully erect. I felt my face heat up upon seeing the band strip. Each of them unique and beautiful in their own way.. and each one of these fuckers is as sexy as can be.

Marik didn't hesitate to grab the hem of Joey's boxers and pull them down. I arch an eyebrow wondering if Seto ever lets Joey be the seme. I doubt it, but you never know. Even the control freaks have to relinquish their control sometimes. Not that he would ever admit it. All Joey could do was sit and blush; avoiding all eye contact.

Ryou's face was as bright as a tomato when he finally stood and slid his boxers off as well. I groan internally. His skin looks so soft. Even his member looks like it was a mixture of cream and silk.

Yugi and I take our turns to remove our pants, leaving us in our socks and boxers.

"Judging by who has lost the least amount of clothes, I say the winners are Yugi, Atemu, and me!" Malik jumped around excitedly.

"Who gave him caffeine again?" Yugi giggled.

"Can we please get dressed yet?!" Joey wined.

"No!" Malik exclaimed; relishing the moment.

"Then how long?" Joey asked, his face throwing off so much heat, we could probably bake cookies on his face.

"As long as I say so!" Malik cackled manically. Ohh…no…

 **A/N: Oh boy! I hope you had fun reading this! If you thought this chapter was fun, wait until the next chapter! I can't wait to write it! It's going to be so much fun! Anywho! Below is the list of theme songs in order! Like I said, I don't own them.**

 **Captain Planet Theme**  
 **Small Wonder Theme**  
 **Where Everybody Knows Your Name - Theme from Cheers**  
 **Good Ol' Boys - Theme from Dukes of Hazard**  
 **Bad Boys - Theme from Cops**  
 **Beetlejucie Theme**  
 **Heathcliff Theme**  
 **X-files Theme**  
 **Adams Family Theme**  
 **Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Theme**  
 **Dangerous Mouse Theme**  
 **Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Theme**  
 **Friends Theme**  
 **Firefly Theme**


	10. Foolishness and Fun

**A/N: Hello all! As always, thank you for your support! Your reads, favorites, follows, and reviews. I appreciate them all.**

 **Peacelover26: Lol yep! Fun with nakedness! There will probably be a bit more of this later on lol.**

 **Thor94: Glad you liked it!**

 **I don't own the song in this chapter used for the music video! It is "Sailor Song" by Toy-box. I really hope you like it and I hope you enjoy the music video! Please review. I love reviews.**

We arrived in Shanghai still stark naked. Well.. most of us were stark naked. Everyone scrambled to get dressed as we began our decent to the Shanghai airport. The landing was not one of our pilot's best. It was jerky and in a way hilarious. Marik experienced the hardest time out of all of us in getting dressed. One of the bounces and bumps during the landing saw Marik face down and bare ass up in the air. None of us could contain our laughter at that one. Not even Marik. Also, I'm reasonably sure Bakura snapped a few pictures of Marik in that vulnerable, embarrassing, and oh so deliciously funny position.

After our game of … what in the name of Ra do you even call that game? Strip Theme Songs? Eh. No big deal. Anyways, where was I? Oh! Yes. So after our game, I discussed the idea of doing a joint music video with Pink Poison with the guys. Surprisingly, everyone was up for the video concept including our anti-social bass guitarist. Now the only thing we have to do is meet up with the girls. Since they are only in Shanghai for another day and a half, we have to get to work right away.

Our limousine awaited us when the jet had come to a stop. Seto rushed all of us out of the jet and practically shoved our collective asses into the limo. I dug my phone out of my back pocket and dialed Mai's number.

"Hello, Hun!" her cheerful and sultry voice interrupted the ringback tone I've grown so fond of.

"Hey, Mai." I respond a smile crossing my lips.

"Have you talked to the guys yet?" she inquired.

"I have and they all are in!" I confirmed, "We are on our way to the studio right now. We will be there in about 30 minutes. Meet us there?"

"You got it!" she exclaimed, "Ciao babe."

\/\/\/

The rushing didn't stop when we exited the plane. When we arrived at the studio, we were rushed into hair and makeup. We were provided with pirate costumes. Each of us had tight dark brown pants, knee high black boots, and a black belt. Our costumes varied slightly past that point. Most of us had white or cream colored loose fitting shirts. I had a grey vest to top off my outfit. Bakura's costume was far more detailed than the rest. It had black pants, a long black trench coat with accents of red. He had a red clothed tied around his waist and under his belt. He was also given a sword, sheath, and a large three point black and red hat. If you haven't guessed it, he is our pirate captain. It just seemed to fit, so we went with it.

The ladies walked excitedly into the studio not too long after we did. They had a full team of makeup artists and hair stylists. Mai wore a shin length dark brown skirt layered with a red petticoat under it to make the skirt flare out a little bit. Her shirt was cream colored, long sleeved, and off-the-shoulders.

Serenity wore tight dark grey leggings, thigh high black boots, a short sleeved off-the-shoulders white shirt, and dark grey corset. Her outfit was finished off with a black coat. The coat was short in front; only coming up to her hips, but long in the back. It flared and puffed its way down to the back of her knees. She was also given a sword and three point captain's hat.

Little Rebecca's costume consisted of a very short and poofy reed and black skirt, a red corset, and black short sleeved shirt. The mini headliner wore fishnet stockings and knee high black boots.

Anzu's costume was the simplest amongst the girls. It consisted of an asymmetrical black skirt, black shin high boots, and a red and black one sleeved shirt.

Malik, Marik, Ryou, Yugi, Bakura and I all take our place at the bow of a prop ship. I lean on the railing and watch the girls come out of their dressing room; followed by their manager. A tall mocha colored skin woman with long thick raven hair and eyes so blue they rivaled Seto's. She wore a long flowing white dress. This must be Isis.

"Holy fuck," Malik gaped from his position next to Yugi. We all turn to look at him. The smallest Egyptian continued to stare at the woman speaking to Seto.

"What is it?" Ryou asked as Malik didn't seem to be too interested in spitting it out on his own.

His slim tan arm stretched out in front of him; his index pointed in the direction of the woman, "That's my sister!"

"That's Ishizu?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head.

"The one and only," Ishizu turned towards us and smiled. I had heard Pink Poison got a new manager. What a small world it is if this is Malik's sister.

"Sis! What in the name of Ra are you doing here?" Malik hollered over to her.

She shook her head playfully, "Managing."

"But how? How did you get this job?" Malik pried further.

"I just fell into this position," she shrugged.

"And what a god send she has been!" Anzu hugged Ishizu and scampered to the boat.

"I thought Pink Poison's new manager was named Isis. Did she not work out?" I ask the beautiful Egyptain woman.

"I am Isis, Yami. Like you, I use an alias," she explained. I nodded in understanding.

With a clap of my hands I turn to face both bands, "Are we ready to make fools of ourselves?"

"Let's make this as cheesy as possible!" Rebecca giggled.

"I'm with Becca," Serenity began, "Let's have some fun with this."

The ladies backed up; out of the first camera shot. All of Clash of Grey stood at the bow; our shoulders back and our heads held high as we started to sing; each of us making our voices as deep as they could go.

 _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you_

We all bring our right fists over to the left side of our chest and nod our heads.

 _And if we all come together, we know what to do_

We quickly remove our right fists from against our chests to point at the camera.

 _We all come together just for you_

The camera switched over to Anzu. The brunet draws a circle in the area by rotating her wrist.

 _Racing all around the seven seas_

All of Clash of Grey start running all around the deck and Anzu.

 _Chasing all the girls and making robberies_

Her large blue eyes grew wide, she placed her hands on her cheeks, and her shoulders lifted like she was afraid we were going to run right into her.

 _'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic_

Malik ran passed Anzu again and jumped over the starboard side of the boat; the camera followed his movements making it look like the camera had gone overboard too. However! Malik didn't go overboard, there was a small life boat that he landed in. He lay on his back; his legs and feet dangling over the side of the lifeboat while he grinned up at the camera.

 _Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing_

Malik held up a bottle of rum and made a cheers motion towards the camera with it.

 _Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking_

Malik lowered the bottle and thrust his hips upward.

 _Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing_

Anzu appeared at the railing. She looked down at Malik and rested her head on the railing. With a wink, she reached out to help Malik back onto the boat.

 _Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

Malik scampered over to where the reset of Clash of Grey sat. We were positioned around an old sea-worn wooden table. Bottles of booze surrounded us. The six of us held glass steins filled with beer.

 _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do_

The six of us clinked our steins together in a rough 'cheers' motion. The camera zoomed in as the glasses shatter and beer pours down our hands.

 _We all come together just for you_

Once the glasses shatter, Mai could be seen. She winked a large amethyst pool at us and the camera. Her shoulder lifted and her head tilted down until her chin briefly touched her shoulder.

 _Sailorman, you really turn me on_

She twisted to the side; her dress flying up. She grabbed a handful of fabric and crunched it into her fist. The fabric crept upward; revealing her long leg all the way up to her thigh.

 _Now the guys are gone, come let us get it on_

She released the fabric and it fell back in place. Mai leaned backwards until she lay flat on the wooden table; surrounded by us.

 _Girls like me are pretty hard to find_

She grabbed onto the collar of Marik's shirt and brought his lips dangerously closer to hers.

 _So if you go, I'll kick your Heine_

My turn! I jump up from my position at the table and walk to the other side where Mai's hips were located.

 _Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing_

I put a knee on the table next to her hip and placed my other leg in between hers. I leaned over her.

 _Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking_

I slid a bracelet made of gold off of her wrist while she was distracted. Mai leaned upwards; trying to capture my lips.

 _Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing_

I backed up quickly and waved the bracelet I just stole in front of her. She pouted and sat up, reaching for it as she sang her line.

 _Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

The other guys surrounded me, creating a circle. I put my hand with the bracelet in the center of the circle. Each of them placed their hands on top of mine.

 _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

Serenity tapped Bakura on the shoulder. He spun around to face her. She smirked and rose a small sword to Bakura's chest height.

 _Now, let's fight!_

Bakura tossed his head back and laughed.

 _Ha, that's not a knife,_

He drew his longsword; turning the blade this way and thight. The light reflected off of the weapon. Bakura's eyes gleamed with mirth and excitement.

 _This is a knife!_

Their swordfight started slow. Bakura, patiently waiting for her to get the hang of it. Within a few seconds, their combat speed increased dramatically. The blades clinked until Serenity had Bakura backed against the wall. She kicked the sword out of his hand and poised her sword to kill him. Instead, she closed the gap and kissed him. When she pulled away, Bakura stood dumbfounded against the wall. We all went over to our defeated captain and pulled him over to the bow.

Marik lay on the ground and began singing.

 _Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing_

Ryou lay on top of Marik's back and joined in on the singing.

 _Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking_

Yugi lay on Ryou's back; his elbows perched on the albino's back and his head rested in his palms; his voice joined with Marik and Ryou's.

 _Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing_

Rebecca appeared and held her hand out to Yugi.

 _Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

Yugi accepted her hand and hopped off of Ryou's back. All of Pink Poison and Clash of Grey congregated at the bow of the ship.

 _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

Yugi jumped up onto the lowest railing located at the bow. He held his hands over his head and tossed his head back. His voice floated through the air.

 _I'm king of the world!_

Rebecca tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The fan generating the ocean wind enticed her hair to dance.

 _Wow, this was great!_

Marik wrapped an arm around Rebecca's shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 _Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship!_

Rebecca rolled her large teal eyes and shoved Marik's arm off of her shoulder. We pulled the girls to stand amongst us as Clash of Grey finished off the song.

 _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

The second the video ended, we released the laughter we had been holding in for so long. I felt like a complete idiot with this video, but I must admit, it was fun!

"Great job ladies and gents. Go get cleaned up girls. We have a plane to catch," Ishizu smiled.

"Thank you for a great time," I hugged Mai.

"Thank you for going along with it," the tall blonde blew a kiss to me and allowed herself to be ushered into the dressing room with the other girls.

I believe we should get in some nice shut eye before we rehears for the concert in a day or so. I should probably check my calendar to see when the concert actually is. Seto and Ryou worked hard on synchronizing the calendars. The least I could do is use mine.

"Time…tooo…rest?" Yugi asked; his head falling onto my chest with a grunt.

"Yes love. It's time to get cleaned up and go rest," I kissed his forehead and led him back to our dressing rooms.


	11. Surprise Opening

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! I love you! Thank you for your support! I have some nice surprises coming for you!**

 **Lexie H: Oh no! I don't mind requests. I don't have many plans yet for this story. I'm just writing it as I go. I love when my readers request things in their reviews. I don't see it at all as telling me what to do. I view it as inspiration. Reviews like that give me ideas and motivation for future chapters. Keep it up! I'm pretty sure I can add a touch more of Puppyshipping *wink.***

 **Friend of Lexie H: Another band?... very possible. *Whistles innocently.* Also, I don't bite... at least not hard *winks* as I'm sure Lexie H has told you. You are welcome to leave comments, thoughts, feedback, suggestions, etc. I love them all. I even like constructive feedback. I don't appreciate straight up flames, but I like constructive feedback.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I am in the process of prepping for the Truth or Dare chapter. If there are any specific truth questions or dares that you want to see in there, NOW is the time to tell me. Also, if there is a preference to who they are directed at, let me know. I will do my very best to make it happen.**

 **Now for the disclaimer. I don't own the two songs in this. The first is "Hypnotized" by Simon Curtis. The second is "S.E.X." by Nickelback. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please feed the authoress.**

"What do you mean there's another band opening for us?" I arch an eyebrow at our manager.

"What about that statement is unclear or too complex for you?" Seto glared at me. Dick.

"No, I understand your statement. We've never had anyone open for us before," I respond, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's right. So why have a band open for us now?" Marik prodded, "And who is it?"

"It's a new band. They are opening for you because they are in town. Furthermore, starting for a band such as Clash of Grey at a sold out concert will help them build a fan base," Seto shrugged and returned to his planner.

Bakura grabbed the small black device and held it away, "And they paid to start for us?"

"If you must know… yes," Seto shrugged and reached for the digital planner. Joey took it from Bakura and ran off with it.

Our base guitarist grinned, "Good boy."

"Get back here with that, Mutt!" our manager growled, stomping over to Joey. The blonde continued to grin like a maniac and dodge all of Seto's advances. We watched in amusement while Seto stalked Joey around the room. He eventually cornered the blonde, leaving him nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No chance of escape.

Seto pushed him against the wall and pinned the slim body of his assistant with his own, "Give it back. Now," he snarled.

"Make me, Rich Boy!" Joey scoffed.

Seto pushed himself into Joey even harder and crushed their lips together. Joey, caught off guard, wavered in the game of keep-a-way. Seto's hands traced from Joey's hips up his chest. The slim hands traveled over Joey's shoulders to his arms. The long slim arms were lifted over the blonde's head and pinned to the wall behind him. Joey moaned into the kiss, surrendering all control to our manager. Seto's fingers entwined with Joey's and slyly removed the digital planer from his palms. Once the device was safely returned to its owner, Seto withdrew from the kiss and walked off leaving Joey breathless; his cheeks tinted pink and his lips plump and moist from their kiss.

"Wait! Seto!" I hollered after our manger, "You never answered our question of which band is opening for us." And…he's gone. He's such a bastard sometimes.

"I guess we will just have to find out tomorrow," Yugi's fingers caressed the top of my hand, sending chills running rampant through my body.

"I guess so," I winked at him.

"I hope they are as sexy as we are," Malik commented from his position sitting atop the table. "Ah, who am I kidding? No one will ever be as sexy as we are."

"You got that right, Malik-pretty!" Marik pounced on Malik. The smallest Egyptian was pushed backwards onto the table. Our drummer's hands started exploring Malik's exposed midrift. Okay… that is our queue to leave.

"Goodnight," I wave, taking Yugi's hand in mind and guide the petite guitarist out of the conference room. The others bid us goodnight. The second the door closed behind Yugi and myself, Bakura and Ryou were bursting through the door.

"Ew! You think they would wait until they got to their room to do that!" Ryou shook his head, "I will never be able to get that image out of my head.

"You know Malik and Marik. They have no modesty or dignity," Bakura hugged his spouse and guided him to their room.

"Let's go," Yugi pulled my hand towards our room, "It's sleep time."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I chuckled and allow myself to be led to our room. I really wonder who the new band is.

\/\/\/

"They better show up soon or they will be cut!" Seto snapped pacing back and forth behind the curtain. We were to start in less than 30 minutes and the opening band has not shown up yet.

"Sorry! Sorry! We are so sorry we are late!" I hear a familiar voice come running towards us. A young brunet came to a stop just in front of his. He was bent over, his hands resting on his knees; his breath coming out in pants. His guitar case rested at his feet. The other band members came running in after the youth.

Wait… I know this mop of brunet hair!

"Jaden?!" I blink surprised.

The youth's head tilted upward and warm hazel eyes winked at me, "In the flesh! What's up bro?" Jaden stood to his full hight and held his hand out for me.

I took his hand and pulled him into a hug, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," I returned my hug before pulling away to get a look at the rest of the band. His eyes failed to hide the awestruck expression within.

"I didn't know you wanted to get into the music business," I tilted my head; my hand rested on my hip.

He nodded, "We've been trying to get into the business for years. Somehow our manager was able to convince Mr. Kaiba to let us open for you."

My eyes darkened. I spun to Seto, "How much did you charge them?!"

"Not much. The price was a steal considering the band would be opening for your band," a smooth British accent that I didn't recognize pulled my attention back to Jaden's band.

The young man wore black slacks and a yellow button up with an olive green undershirt peeking out from underneath. His eyes were a dark coal color and his raven black hair was neatly combed back.

"Yami, this is Bastion. Our manager," Jaden introduced the young man.

I nodded and turned my glare back to Seto, "Give it back."

"What?" Seto narrowed his cold cerulean eyes at me.

"I said give it back! You are not going to charge them to open for us!" I snapped at him.

"We are not running a charity case here, Yami," Seto approached me, towering above me. I tilted my head upward, refusing to back down.

"It's not charity. Jaden helped me more than you know. I refuse to allow them to pay to play at our concert," I explained.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? You do not tell me anything," our manager lowered his voice. I glanced around us and saw both bands watching the heated conversation.

"I don't care. Just be sure to give the money back after the concert. They have to get ready to go on," I return my attention to Jaden and his band and patiently await the formal introduction of the others. When none came, I chuckled and shook my head, "Jaden, why don't you introduce the others to us?"

"What? Introduce? Oh! Yes. I'm sorry," his hand came to rest on a petite aqua haired boy. He is about the same size as Yugi if not a little shorter. He had friendly grey eyes that shone under his silver metal glasses. The youth wore black pants, and a red blazer over a black t-shirt. "This is Syrus. He is on keyboard."

"Nice to meet you," Yugi shook his hand which caused the petite keyboardist to blush profusely.

"H..hey," Syrus accepted Yugi's hand while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"This here," Jaden's hand shifted from Syrus' shoulder to a taller boy with teal colored hair and beautiful green eyes. He wore tight black jeans and a form-fitting long-sleeved white shirt. My eyes trace the figure of the boy. Even through the shirt, you can tell he possesses some beautifully sculpted muscle. Jaden smiled at the teal haired youth, "This is Jesse. He plays the drums."

"Yes!" Marik pushed passed me to give the smaller drummer a hug and a noogie. I rolled my eyes and grinned at the band psycho.

Jaden shifted to the side and went to put his hand on another youth's shoulder. This one shifted to the side causing Jaden's hand to miss.

"Well this is Chazz," Jaden laughed. Chazz has a mass of ebony hair that swooped upwards in the back and downwards over his face in the front. His dark black eyes were cocky and confident. He wore tight black slacks, a tight black shirt, and a long black trench trimmed in grey. This looks like he could be Bakura's style twin.

Speaking of which, the tallest albino's piercing espresso irises traveled over Chazz and landed on his the black case containing his instrument. Bakura's gritty British accent interrupted Jaden, "Bass guitarist?"

Chazz nodded and remained silent.

"Moving on," Jaden smiled, "Hello everyone. My name is Jaden. I am the lead guitarist and headliner of Slackerz."

"Okay! Now that the meet and greet is over with, get set up!" Seto barked at the new band.

"Don't mind him," I pat Jaden on the back, "He has an eternal case of male PMS."

Everyone laughed… except Seto. If looks could kill, that would be the end of me.

"It's okay," Jaden brushed it off, "he's right. We need to get set up and start the concert for you!"

"About time, Slacker," Chazz grunted.

"He speaks!" Malik teased. Chazz shrugged and picked up his bass guitar. Without a word he walked over towards the stage.

Jaden removed his guitar from its case. I must say, it is a thing of beauty. It's sleek and black with a red Slypher the Sky Dragon etched onto it.

Once each of the Slackerz were in place, Seto made an announcement that a hot and uprising band were opening for us. I glanced out at the audience from behind the curtain and saw some of them watching the stage curiously and intently. The others were having discussions amongst themselves.

Jaden ran over to us, his eyes wide and pleading, "Please! Ryou! Can we borrow Ryou for this number?"

"Wha….at?" Ryou arched an eyebrow.

"Please, Ryou! This one sounds best with a violin. You don't even have to come up on stage. Just play it from back here. I have the sheet music here," Jaden reached into his back pocket and brought out a folded sheet of paper.

Ryou accepted the paper, his warm milk-chocolate orbs quickly skimmed the music arrangement for the violin.

Ryou sighed, "I'm not going to be there for every one of your concerts. You will need to find a violinist."

"I know. We are working on it. I promise. Will you please do it this time for us?" Jaden fell to his knees, literally begging for Ryou's assistance.

Ryou giggled, "This time. Yes, I will help."

"So you'll do it?" Jaden jumped up excitedly. Ryou nodded. "Woo hoo!" Jaden punched the air and returned to his position in front of the microphone stand. Our road crew snapped into action. In a flash, they had Ryou's violin hooked up to the speakers and a stand for the sheet music.

Jesse started first on the drums. Ryou exhaled deeply and brought the bow to his violin. His eyes locked on the sheet music and his foot tapped to pick up the beat. Ryou drew the bow across the violin strings in short rapid motions. The other Slackerz joined in creating an interesting beat and musical arrangement.

The curtain rose, revealing the band to the audience. The crowd watched them in baited curiosity. Jaden leaned closer to the microphone and sang.

 _Arriving just in time.  
Who's dying to be mine?  
Let me survey the scene  
Good fight, now keep it clean!  
How will this evening go?  
Two lips to crack the code  
Then now above them all  
I hear the silence call:_

Oh! He's good! He's very good! I found myself tapping my foot to the beat. The rest of the band joined Jaden.

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_

Jaden winked at the crowd and ran his hand up his thigh.

 _So soon she caught my eye  
Now lingers up your thighs_

Jaden picked the microphone off of the stand. He pointed to the audience and took one large and smooth step towards the front of the stage.

 _To you I gravitate  
Can't help but to delay_

The brunet moved his hips in a large seductive circle.

 _Keep moving if you dare  
Surviving, almost there_

He traced his lips with a finger before running his tongue along the full length of his finger.

 _That cool that's on your lips_

He held his arms out in front of him and quickly retracted them as he thrust his pelvis forward before raising the microphone back to his lips.

 _I'll break it with my hips_

Jaden walked across the stage, working the crowd and rousing their interest. He spun on the spot and thrust his arm out to the side and then upward.

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove  
It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
Captivated by your sexuality  
Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_

Jaden returned to his place behind the microphone stand. Chazz approached the microphone and leaned against Jaden.

 _Entranced now by your eyes  
You've got me hypnotized  
Hypnotized  
Hypnotized  
Hypnotized  
Hypnotized_

Chazz lowered his head and thrust it upward, sending his long ebony bangs dancing and swaying with his movements. Jessie spun his drumsticks and threw them in the air. He caught them behind his back and returned to playing. Syrus' small body swayed behind the keyboard.

 _It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_

Jaden's back pressed firmly against Chazz's. Both lowered their bodies in unison, using each other for support. When Jaden shifted his hip forward, Chazz shifted his backwards. Both would fall if one of them made a wrong move.

 _Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove  
Melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me._

Chazz and Jaden returned to their original standing positions. Jaden grabbed the microphone stand and leaned forward with it. He thrust his hips against it; using it as a pole. I smirk, cheeky little bastard.

 _Captivated by your sexuality  
Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
We can go all night to this hypnotic groove  
It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove  
It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
Captivated by your sexuality  
Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_

 _Entranced now by your eyes_  
 _You've got me hypnotized_  
 _Hypnotized_  
 _Hypnotized_  
 _Hypnotized_  
 _Hypnotized_

The Slackerz stood and bowed when the audience made their approval known with their applause and catcalls.

"Thank you, everyone!" Jaden purred into the microphone, "Now it is my utmost pleasure to introduce the band you are here to see! The amazing, talented, not-to-be-matched-by-any-other-band…..CLASH OF GREY!"

The audience erupted! They stood from their seats and jumped up and down while The Slackerz traded places with us. The microphone stand was removed as we are using the wireless microphones.

Ryou started us out on the keyboard, joined a split second later by Malik. Yugi's fingers glided across the strings of his guitar, adding raw talent and passion to the song. His large amethyst eyes closed. His foot tapped and his head bobbed with the music. I didn't have my guitar with me for this one. It wasn't needed. Our band psycho started going crazy on the drums; just as he always does. I wouldn't have him any other way. This one is going to be fun!

I rolled my head to the side and shook it.

 _"No" is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,_

I winked at the audience and strut forward, my hands roaming my body with each step.

 _"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,_

I ran my tongue over my lips and smile seductively at the audience.

 _Better off together than just one at a time._

My hand drifted over my leather covered member.

 _S is for the simple need._

I flung my head back, a look of pure euphoria covers my face. Of course I am picturing the hot and steamy times with Yugi.

 _E is for the ecstasy._

I drew a large 'X' in front of me with my arms.

 _X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

I leaped as high as I could into the air and come down with a graceful thump.

 _(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, _

I nodded my head, a hint of finality in the movement.

O _h the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

I strut back to where Ryou was positioned, extenuating my hips and ass as I move. I move to stand behind the smallest albino.

 _I'm loving what you wanna wear,_

He glanced over his shoulder and gave me a wink of his own. Saucy!

 _I wonder what's up under there?_

My hands grabbed onto his hips and my tongue passed between my lips. I traced the full length of his pale cheek with the wet appendage.

 _Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

I move further back onto the platform Marik resided with his drums. He briefly lifted his arms and I took the opportunity to sneak under them and straddle our drummer. I bucked my hips against his groin. A soft grown passed over his lips while he tried to remain focused and continue to play with me positioned on his lap.

 _I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

Marik shifts again to allow me to stand from his lap and move towards Malik. They Egyptian halted his keyboard playing to spin into my arms.

 _S is for the simple need._

He wrapped one of his legs around my hip and thrust into me. I grabbed the round globes of his ass. I chanced a glance at Yugi, a small feeling of guilt washed over me. We had discussed this performance and we all agreed to this. The petite guitarist smiled at me and nodded. He really is okay with this. I felt relief shove the guilt away and I went back to enjoying the performance.

 _E is for the ecstasy._

Malik tossed his head back this time a low moan rose from his chest and was picked up by the microphones.

 _X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

I slapped Malik's ass and moved over to the center of the stage.

 _(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

I held my hand out to Yugi. My petite rock angel accepted it without hesitation and slid to the spot in front of me.

 _'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)._

I latched onto his hips and while he continued to play his guitar, he hinged at the hips. I felt his ass rub against my hardening manhood. Oh fuuuuck. I bite back a growl in favor of singing the next lyrics.

 _Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

I made circles with my hips, thrusting against his sweet delectable leather clad rear.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Yugi stayed in front of me. I thrust my left hand out to our base guitarist. Bakura took my hand, shifted his guitar behind his back, and slid in behind me. The moment he did so, I felt his rock hard cock pressed firmly against my ass. Looks like Ryou will be getting some tonight.

 _S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy._

Bakura's hands rested on my upper back and pushed me forward; my chest resting against Yugi's back. The force behind his thrust caused me to thrust harder against Yugi. Our guitarist grunted in pleasure. I don't know how he can continue to play, but the man is unwaveringly amazing.

 _X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want._

Both Yugi and Bakura moved to their original positions for us to end the song. I lowered my voice, filling it with lust.

 _(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _YES!_

The amount of sexual energy in this amphitheater is intoxicating. It dripped from not only us, but every member of the audience! Another job well done for us!

 **A/N: I'm going to repeat the note from up top just in case it was missed.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I am in the process of prepping for the Truth or Dare chapter. If there are any specific truth questions or dares that you want to see in there, NOW is the time to tell me. Also, if there is a preference to who they are directed at, let me know. I will do my very best to make it happen.**

 **Until next time my lovelies *Hugs and cookies***


	12. Post Concert Craziness

**A/N: *Crawls out from behind her laptop, clutching a document in her hands and mumbling incoherently. Waves document before passing out***

 **Marik: She okay?**  
 **Bakura: If she's dead, I call dips on her hookah.**  
 **Yugi runs over to Ukume27: Hey! Are you okay?!**  
 **Yugi turns the authoress over: Well at least she's alive.**  
 **Ryou: What is that?  
Ryou takes documents and reads: It's the next chapter...**  
 **Malik: I want to see!**  
 **Ryou moves document out of the way: No! Wait patiently. Someone get some caffeine in her.**  
 **Seto: You heard him, Mutt. Go fetch the authoress some coffee.**  
 **Joey: Watch it, Rich Boy! Or Imma shove my foot up your ass.**  
 **Atemu rolls eyes: Forget it. I got the coffee.**  
 **Yugi holds Ukume27's head while Atemu pours coffee down throat.**  
 **Marik: So what are we going to do until she wakes up?**  
 **Malik: Respond to reviews from last chapter?**  
 **Bakura: I got a response for all of them... BUGGER OFF!**  
 **Ryou: Kura! That's not nice. They provide the authoress with motivation and support. Now apologize.**  
 **Bakura: This is such bollocks...Sorry...**  
 **Marik: Whipped**  
 **Bakura: Say that again! I dare you!**  
 **Marik: Whipped!**  
 **Marik cackles and runs off with Bakura chasing after him, threatening to make a tea cozy from his blonde hair.**  
 **Yugi: She's coming to.**  
 **Ryou: Good! She can take over.**

 ***Yawns* Hey all. Thanks for your help guys. *Waves goodbye to Clash of Grey and hello to her readers.* Anyways. Thank you all soooooo much for your support, the reviews, and the suggestions for this chapter. I received a lot of guest reviews so I'm going to address each of them in the order they were received.**

 **Peacelover26: Yeeeea... it may have been a little overkill. But you gotta admit, it was fun! I hope this chapter lives up to your hopes.**

 **Guest1: Glad you liked the performance in chapter 11. I absolutely made this chapter as long as I could. It was so much work. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for your suggestions for this chapter. As far as starting another story, I'm not planning on working on anything else any time soon. It's very difficult to switch back and forth between the necessary mindsets when working on multiple stories. I am tinkering with a few ideas for future stories. I'm not happy with any of them yet, but 1 or 2 that have some potential if I can only get the plot figured out.**

 **Guest2: A lemon between Malik and Marik? Considering this story is from Atemu's first person PoV, that would be very tough. Atemu does like to fantasize about the others, but he's not really one to impede on their privacy while they are having sex. I will most likely either need to do a spin off or a different story. I will try and come up with something.. even if it is just a one-shot.**

 **Guest3: Ahahah! That is an interesting suggestion. Thank you so much for your suggestion. I do hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Lexie H: I'm really glad you enjoyed the puppyshipping moment! I will do my best to include puppyshipping more often. Thank you so much for your continued kindness and support. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! I hope you have a few drool moments while reading this chapter. I tried to make it a good game. It has to be the longest Truth or Dare game I've ever written. And good news! Your friend reviewed and I loved it!**

 **Friend of Lexie H: YAY! *dances happily* thank you for reviewing! I'm glad to hear you enjoy the stories! I appreciate reviews whenever you can get to them. Reviews are very important. They help authors improve and get a feel for what is liked, what works, and what doesn't. So whenever you are able, please review :) Thank you so much for your compliments. I read every single review I receive and if it works with the story, I try my damnedest to fit it in. I'm glad you suggested adding a new band. I haven't introduced one in such a long time and it was time for some new faces.**

 **Guest4: Hmmmmm... a quiz game. Interesting. I will need to think about this one and see what I can come up with. Thank you for your review and for your suggestion! Keep them coming! I don't have a lot of plans for this story. I am pretty much writing it chapter by chapter. Some stories just work that way. With this one's length, I think its better that way. Just let it take on a life of its own and let the characters, the story, and my reviewers help me write it.**

 **Guest5: *Giggles* I promise I got this chapter out as fast as I could. The Truth or Dare chapters take the longest to write as they need to be set up, organized, and then written. Each part of the process can take hours / days to complete. I hope you enjoy it! I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Guest6: I'm really sorry. The game was already set up and organized by the time I got your review. I will do my best to have Malik play the harp in one of the upcoming chapters. I'm still tweaking with ideas on how to make it amazing.**

 **Whoo! Okay! Now without further ado... BACK BY POPULAR REQUEST/DEMAND I GIVE YOU THE TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER! Please review and let me know what you think. Much love for you all! Also.. Future warning.. I did not edit this. I'm too tired to do so. I just want to get it out. I will edit it later. So please please please forgive me. I know my chapters usually contain some typing errors but I'm pretty sure this one will be loaded with them. I will edit it when I have the mental capacity to do so. *Goes to pass out while her readers hopefully enjoy the chapter.*  
**

After the concert, Jaden and the other members of The Slackerz returned to the hotel with us. The only one that didn't join us was Bastion. Jaden said he was off doing 'Bastion type stuff'…. Whatever that means. Chairs were scattered throughout the conference room in random locations. A buffet table covered in food rested against one of the far walls. Seto must have called ahead and had the hotel staff set it up for us. Something nice for us to return to after the concert.

Speaking of concerts, I am impressed by The Slackerz's performance. They did well. I'm sure they will make it far in this industry. I only wish Jaden had mentioned a little earlier that he was interested in starting a band. We may not have been able to invite him to join Clash of Grey, but I may have been able to work with Seto to get them a contract or at least get them started.

The Slackerz were buzzing with excitement and left over adrenaline from the concert. We all were. We decided to head into the conference room to relax and chat. I'm sure you know how well that went. A room full of trouble makers full of adrenaline? We couldn't sit still!

"Truth or Dare anyone?" Bakura's rough accent suggested. We haven't played Truth or Dare in a while and with a new group here to join us. This should be fun. I hear the others agree to the game quickly. I hummed and nodded my agreement. The Clash of Grey members turned to watch The Slackerz; awaiting their response on whether they would join us.

"Gosh. I can't remember the last time I played that game," Jesse commented in his southern twang.

"Me neither," Syrus beamed, "What do you say guys? I think we should do it!"

"I'm game!" Jaden grinned; his friendly brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Should Yugi start us out?" Ryou asked with a smile.

"Nah, I say let our Fearless Leader start," Bakura mocked with a smirk and turned in my direction. "How about it, Atemu?"

"Atemu? Who is Atemu?" Syrus asked with a blush.

I rose my hand, "I am."

"I thought your name was Yami?" Jaden blinked at me confused.

I smiled warmly at him, "Yami is my stage name. My real name is Atemu."

"Ooooooh," Jaden nodded, "Good to know! So start us out, Atemu!"

"Hmmm," my eyes roamed the room, pondering who my first victim should be. I love picking on the members of my band, especially Seto, but I would like to get to know the other members of Jaden's band as well. I grin when my eyes landed on their petite keyboardist. Syrus.

"Eep," I head him squeak.

"Don't worry, Syrus. I won't bite. Truth or dare?" I asked him.

A bright blush crawled across his cheeks and he hesitantly stated, "D…d…..d…..aaare."

Poor kid was already nervous. I guess I'll go easy on him. I can't promise the others are going to do the same. "Syrus, I dare you to put a blindfold on and feel someone's face to guess who it is."

He visibly gulped, "Okay."

"See that wasn't too bad now was it?" I commented as I stand and walked over to Marik. I held out my hand. I know he has a blindfold on him. He always carries one. It has to be something between him and Malik, but I don't ask and I don't want to know. The Egyptian reached into his pocket and pulled out the black fabric to give me. Syrus hesitantly stood; awaiting me to put the blindfold on him.

I cover his eyes and secure the fabric in place with a knot in the back, "Can you see?"

"No," he stated with a shake of his head.

"Good. Stay there while I chose someone," I chuckle and walk over to Joey. The blonde grinned and followed me over to Syrus. With how petite Syrus is and how tall Joey is, I had to make Joey lower himself to his knees just so Syrus could reach his face.

I took Syru's hands in mind, the blush on his face growing exponentially, "Okay, the person you are going to guess is right," I pulled Syrus closer to Joey and place his hands on Joey's face, "here."

The small hands hesitantly caressed Joey's face. They moved over his lips, cheeks, nose, and eyes. The fingers played with the blonde bangs covering Joey's forehead.

Syrus bit his lip, "I'm not sure. The face is slender, but that doesn't narrow it down at all. Is it Kaiba?" Syrus pulled the blindfold off to see if he was right.

"Nope! It's me, Joey Wheeler," Joey chuckled as he stood.

"How could you mistaken me for that pup?" Seto scowled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, Sir," Syrus bowed and sat back down; the color on his cheeks matching the tips of my hair. Poor guy.

"Seto be nice," I narrowed my eyes at our manager. He paid little attention to my order and continued to scowl.

"I'm not a pup! Stop calling me that!" Joey growled. His fists rose up, threatening to punch Seto. Our manager remained as cool and stoic as ever. Joey gave up and sat back down with a huff.

"Your turn, Syrus," I smiled at the little keyboardist, "pick someone to give a truth or dare to."

Syrus quickly locked eyes with Chazz. The ebony haired youth glared at the petite guitarist. With another gulp, Syrus asked, "Chazz, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Chazz commented without hesitation."

"I dare you to stand behind Yugi and put your hands in his front pockets. You have to keep them there until Yugi performs a dare or answers a truth question," Syrus smiled.

Yugi giggled from his place next to me and stood. He held his hands out to the side, "I'm ready."

Chazz grunted and took his position behind Yugi. His arms wrapped around Yugi's slim waist and disappeared into the pockets of his tight leather pants.

"Fuck, Yugi. Could you wear your pants any tighter?" Chazz growled in discomfort.

"I could, yes," he winked at me. I recalled a few of the pants he wore in our last tour. They stuck to his slim legs like a second skin. Ra were those sexy. I don't think those had pockets though.

Chazz rested his chin on Yugi's shoulder, "So while we are in this position, truth or dare Yugi?"

Yugi shifted his weight from one foot to the other; his large heavenly dusted amethyst irises wandered the room as he thought. With Yugi's shift in weight, he forced Chazz to reposition as well.

"Dare," he responded; glancing over his shoulder at his current leech.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Jesse," Chazz smirked.

"Oh shit!" everyone looks over at Jesse, "There's no way I'm going to be able to fit in Yugi's clothes." He shook his head, "But I'll try my best."

Jesse crossed the room to stand in front of Yugi. He removed his white shirt in one fluid motion. My eyes trace his chest and abdomen. I was right. He has gorgeous muscle definition rolling under that smooth pale skin. He handed the shirt to Yugi after our petite guitarist removed his tight leather shirt. Yugi easily slid the white shirt over his head. Compared to Jesse's well-toned chest, it was huge on Yugi. Jesse didn't have such an easy time getting Yugi's shirt on. He got it over his head and that was about it. He couldn't even get one arm through it.

"I guess I'll just leave it around my neck then," he shrugged with a chuckle.

Yugi nodded and unbuckled his belt. He pulled the leather strap swiftly through the belt loops and handed it to Jessie. Next, he unbuttoned and unzipped his leather pants. He glanced over his shoulder when he hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants. Chazz nodded; indicating he was ready. Yugi and Chazz bent to allow my petite rock angel to remove the pants. He wore tight amethyst cotton boxer-briefs under the leather pants. The cotton fabric did little to hide his impressive package. What I wouldn't do for a taste of it, but that will just have to wait.

"I'm free!" Chazz cheered and strut back to his seat.

Jesse had his pants completely undone before hesitating; his hands clutching desperately to his tight black jeans.

"Um, I'm not wearing any underwear," Jesse blushed furiously.

"You performed commando?" Malik gaped at him. Jesse nodded; confirming Malik's question.

"That's hot!" Marik purred.

"If you want to go 'shy guy' you can switch behind the plant over there," I titled my chin at the plant residing in the corner of the conference room. It wasn't a large plant, but it was tall enough to hide Jesse's lower extremities.

"Thanks," Jesse's blush continued to grow while he retreated behind the plant. He slide the pants off and tossed them at Yugi. Our petite guitarist caught them and tossed his leather pants over to Jesse. The teal hair colored drummer's pants were too big for Yugi. They engulfed his feet and hung low on his hips.

When Jesse emerged from behind the plant we all cracked up. The pants were too short, only reaching just under his knees. He couldn't get them buttoned or zipped. They hung dangerously low on his hips, revealing his trim 'V' zone. I felt my mouth water as my eyes glided over his full body. He is one sexy specimen of human. If I wasn't taken, I would fuck him in a heartbeat.

Jesse stiffly wandered back over to his seat and Yugi sat next to me. Arahas appeared next to his chair; giving a forlorn meow. Yugi chuckled and picked him up. The kitten circled Yugi's lap and plopped down; nuzzling into Yugi's chest and giving a content yawn before passing out.

Yugi smiled and turned his attention to Ryou, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ryou blinked patiently at our tri-colored guitarist.

"Describe one of your fantasies," Yugi instructed; his hand gliding across Arahas' back.

It was Ryou's turn to blush, "Well…. I always wanted to role play as a librarian and Bakura come to check out books…and.. to check me out."

Marik's laughter filled the room, "That's so funny!"

Bakura's sharp espresso eyes narrowed at Marik, "How is that funny?"

"It's all funny! Who fantasizes about being a librarian?!" Marik responded through his laughter. Before anyone could blink, Bakura had crossed the room and held a dagger to Marik's tan throat.

"Don't you ever make fun of Ryou again," Bakura growled in a tone so low and bone-chilling it sent shivers down my spine.

"It's okay, Kura," Ryou appeared next to the taller albino; his hand resting on Bakura's bicep, "Everyone's fantasies are different. I'm sure we would find some of theirs ludicrous."

"He's right. You probably would," Malik winked.

Bakura's tensed muscles relaxed and he lowered the blade. The tense atmosphere surrounding us dissipated when Bakura sat down and sheathed the blade.

Ryou sighed in relief and locked eyes with Joey, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," the blonde smiled.

"Who is the seme and who is the uke in your relationship?" Ryou asked.

"Wait, I'm lost," Jaden started before pausing, "Who is Joey dating?"

"Seto," Marik grinned. Jaden's expression turned from one of confusion to one of amusement.

"I see," he nodded, "please continue."

Joey shrugged, "I'm seme. Seto is uke." Color me surprised. I'm kidding. Seto's too much of a control freak to relinquish control during sex.

The blonde turned to our drummer, "Marik, truth or dare?"

"Hit me with a dare," Marik grinned.

"I dare you to run around this floor of the hotel and scream at the top of your lungs 'I've lost my voice, please help me find it!"

"Deal!" Marik stood and headed for the door. Each of us followed the Egyptian. As soon as we reached the door, Marik took off running.

"I've lost my voice, please help me find it!" he screamed in hysterics. A few seconds later, doors up and down the hallway opened and curious heads popped out.

"Please! Someone! Help me! I've lost my voice, please help me find it!" the drummer continued to freak out.

One of the hotel bellhops stopped Marik in his tracks, "Marik, Sir, with all due respect, you haven't lost your voice."

"Yes I have! It's gone!" Marik played up the part.

"But you're talking now," the young bellhop commented.

"Oh," Marik's eyes widened, "Thank you! You've helped me find my voice," Marik wrapped his long strong arms around the poor bellhop. The boy stood wide-eyed and unresponsive, too shocked to react to the hug.

"Bye now!" Marik released the boy and waved his farewell. We retreated back into the conference room before we all erupted into fits of laughter…except for… you guessed it… Seto. Our manger looked rather annoyed, but that's nothing new.

When everyone was situated and comfortable again, Marik locked eyes with our manager, "Truth or dare, Seto." Cold cerulean glared at the psycho Egyptian, suspicious to what he may say or do.

"Dare," Seto responded simply.

"I dare you to let Joey be the uke tonight," Marik grinned.

Seto glanced to the side. "So be it," he commented flately.

"Relax, Kaiba. You might enjoy being the seme for once," Malik chuckled.

"Jesse and me trade off on who is seme and who is uke," Jaden added. So Jesse and Jaden are an item. I glance between the two of them. They would be cute together.

Our manager eyed each one of us before stopping at Bakura, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bakura answered with a grin.

"Besides Ryou, have you had sex with anyone in this room? If so, who?" Seto asked. I blinked, surprised that Seto would ask such a question. A smirk played on the corners of Bakura's lips. Ryou's undivided attention was on his husband.

"Yugi," Bakura commented. My head snapped over towards our petite guitarist. I felt jealousy well up inside of me. I clench my fists and look at Yugi.

Yugi nodded, "It was before I met you, Atemu." Well that helps… some. I push away the jealous emotions and return my attention to the game.

"Truth or dare, Atemu?" Bakura asked me.

I sigh in thought. I don't really want to do one of Bakura's dares which leaves only one choice, "Truth."

"Spit or swallow?" he grinned at me.

I felt my face heat up immediately. I lick my lips, "swallow."

"Ooooo really? How does Yugi taste?" Marik asks, prying further.

"Amazing," Bakura and I both respond. I glare at the tallest albino as does Ryou.

"He's rather sweet," I mutter and glance to the side at the reddening guitarist. Yugi's face was buried in his hands. What I could see of it was beat red. Arahas vacated the blushing tri-colored guitarist's lap in favor of resting on Ryou's.

I turn my attention to Jaden, "Truth or dare?"

He grinned, "Dare!"

"I dare you to get on your hands and knees and act like a cat," I tilt my head upwards and wait for him to comply.

Jaden wasted little time. He lowered himself to the ground and crawled on his hands and knees towards the others. He meowed, purred, and even rubbed up against Seto's leg. Seto rolled his eyes, not giving Jaden the time of day. With that, Jaden moved on and rubbed against the legs of a few others such as Syrus, Jesse, Marik, Ryou, Yugi, and lastly myself. He climbed up on my lap and curled up like a cat. I stared down at him and couldn't help but chuckle. Well I guess I asked for this with giving Jaden that dare. The Jaden kitty nuzzled my neck and emitted purring noises. The brunet lead guitarist of The Slackerz stuck his tongue out and licked my cheek. I stared at him in disbelief. I'm used to random licks from Malik, Marik, and hell… even from Bakura, but not from Jaden!

He chuckled and climbed off of my lap, "You asked for kitty so you got kitty." Jaden spun on his heel and pointed dramatically at Malik, "Truth or dare?"

Malik tilted his head in thought, "Hmm.. truth."

Jaden nodded and pranced over to his chair, "So! Malik. When did you lose your dignity?"

Malik laughed and looked at Marik, "I had dignity?"

"Search me. I don't recall you ever having dignity," Marik smirked.

Malik licked his lips and shifted awkwardly in his seat, "In all honesty… I don't recall. It was too long ago." A heavy silence fell upon the room. This game just took a turn into 'too serious.' We can't exactly blame Jaden. Malik doesn't publicize his past to everyone. Sure, he gave a glimpse in the "Unbreakable Heart" music video that we created during the last tour, but that was just a glimpse. Malik had a hard life.

"Well then," Malik sighed, "Let's get this game back on track." Malik's light lilac eyes locked on Jesse, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jesse responded with a nod.

"I dare you to give Seto a shot from your mouth," Malik grinned, his eyes flickering over to Seto. Ooooo he has daggers for Malik!

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jesse asked innocently.

"Well, you can either put the liquid directly into your mouth and pass it to Seto that way, or you can put a shot glass full of liquid into your mount and let Seto take the shot that way," Malik explained.

"I think I prefer the second option," Jesse commented as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So do I," Seto appeared with a shot glass full of some kind of liquid. He handed the glass to Jesse. The drummer tilted his head back and rested the glass right side up inside his mouth; his lips closed around it to hold it in place. Seto took a step closer to Jesse placing them chest to chest.

"Hold still," Seto whispers. His eyes slide closed and our manager's mouth descends onto Jesse's. Seto's lips brush Jesses as the close around the brim of the shot glass. Our manager uses his lips to pull the shot glass out of Jesse's mouth. He tilted his head backwards and allowed the liquid to run down his throat before he removed the shot glass from his mouth.

"You're up, Jesse," Seto commented as he placed the shot glass down on the buffet table.

Jesse arched a teal colored eyebrow, "Yugi, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth," Yugi responded as he crossed his legs.

"Who would you like to watch Atemu having sex with?" Jesse asked. Queue the instant blush to color my cheeks to match my eyes and hair.

Large amethyst narrowed, "I prefer him not to have sex with anyone but me, but if I have to choose someone…I would have to say Marik."

"You hear that, Atemu? Let's fuck!" Marik wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"As tempting as the offer is, I think I will have to pass," I winked at my fellow Egyptian.

"You don't know what you're missing," Malik purred and climbed into Marik's lap.

"Hmm.. who's next?" Yugi glanced at the others who haven't had a second turn and eventually decided on Jaden.

"Truth or dare, Jaden?" our guitarist inquired.

"Well, Yugi, I think I'm going to have to choose dare," Jaden tilted his head and waited expectantly.

"I dare you to take an article of clothing off of Atemu with only your teeth," Yugi commented with a sly smirk at me.

"Ah, Yugi!" I chuckled and stood. Jaden approached me, a blush painting his cheeks. Man this group blushes a lot. It seems to take more for the members of Clash of Grey to blush these days. The Slackerz are just so adorable.

"You're shirt okay?" Jaden asked, his eyes tracing me up and down. I bit my lip and nod.

Jaden maintained eye-contact and fell to his knees in front of me. If I didn't know any better, he looked like he was about to give me a blow job. His teeth clamped down on the hem of my shirt and slowly stood to his full height, pulling my shirt up with him. I knelt in front of him to give him a better angle in removing my shirt. While keeping my shirt in his teeth, he pulled it over my head. He shifted to stand behind me. I rolled my shoulders back and relaxed my muscles to give him more room to work. Within a few minutes, Jaden stood behind me, my shirt completely removed and hanging from his mouth. He bashfully removed it from his mouth and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and accepted my shirt. Yugi covered his mouth as he giggled. I tossed my shirt at him on my way back to my seat. "I hope you're satisfied."

"I am," he swayed happily. He just wanted to get my shirt off. Cheeky little fucker. All he needed to do was ask.

Jaden locked eyes with the intimidating albino, "Bakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bakura tilted his chin upward, "What you got for me?"

"If it is okay with, Ryou, I dare you to put a blindfold on, spin around, and whoever you walk to, you makeout with," Jaden glanced nervously between Bakura and Ryou. Said albinos locked eyes before Ryou nodded his agreement to the dare.

"Go ahead," Ryou commented.

"This isn't going to come back and bite me on the ass later. Is it?" Bakura folded his arms, his sharp espresso irises challenging the smallest albino.

"No," Ryou answered calmly, "This is a game. You can do the dare. It won't come back at you. I promise."

Bakura turned to Jaden, "Okay. Blindfold me."

Marik once again handed over his blindfold for Jaden to use on Bakura. Once the blindfold was secure, Jaden gently spun Bakura in circles. The slightly disoriented, but still coordinated albino took several steps forward. Initially, he was headed in the direction of Seto and Joey. Slight angles in his steps had him standing in front of Syrus. His long pale fingers searched for the individual he was to hold a make out session with.

I don't think the petitie aqua haired keyboardist's cheeks ever fully returned to normal so far through this entire game. Bakura used his fingers to locate Syrus face and then his lips. His pale lips locked with those of Syrus. Bakura forced Syrus' mouth open by biting his lower lip harshly. When Syrus gasped, Bakura seized the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Syrus' mouth and explore. His grey eyes slid closed as he melted into Bakura's strong arms. The large pale hands traced down Syrus' back and grabbed the globes of his ass. Syrus was hoisted into the air and pulled closer to Bakura. The petite guitarists legs wrapped greedily around Bakura's hips. He instinctly thrust his pelvis against the albinos' earning him a grunt from Bakura.

Syrus broke the kiss and inhaled a deep breath of oxygen. His chest heaved with his short rapid breaths. The silver eyes were half lidded and lust filled.

Bakura removed his blindfold and grinned cockily at Syrus, "I take it you enjoyed that?"

Syrus nodded bashfully, "Ryou is very lucky."

"I agree," Ryou smiled confidently. You could see that Ryou felt confidently and secure in his relationship with Bakura. They have really come a long way since their break-up during the last tour. Bakura really got his act together. I just hope he stays clean.

Bakura turned on his heel to lock our manager in his piercing gaze, "Seto, truth or dare?"

Seto rolled his cerulean eyes, "Dare."

Bakura grinned mischievously, "I dare you to take body shots off of Joey." Seto nodded his agreement and went to gather shot glasses and vodka. Joey removed his shirt and lay on the floor. Bakura took the supplies and knelt next to Joey. He placed one shot glass full of vodka on top of Joey's groin. The second shot was within his navel. The third was between his pectorals. Then a small trail of vodka was poured from his stomach to his throat. Lastly, a lime slice was placed in between his lips.

Bakura returned to his seat and Seto took his place next to Joey. The brunet manager locked eyes with Joey and his mouth descended to the blonde's groin area. Seto's lips wrapped around the shot glass as he drank the shot in its entirety. Seto licked his way up Joey's lower stomach to his navel. Our manager's tongue darted into the small crevice as he drunk the shot in his bellybutton. Seto continued to lick his way up to the shot on Joey's chest. The blonde tilted his head back; a moan passed over his lips. If I didn't know any better, I would say Seto is grinning. Fucking hell, I think he is having fun with this. Who knew he was capable of having fun. Seto made quick work of the third shot and continued his way licking up the vodka from Joey's chest up to his neck. Joey winced when our manager nibbled his collar bone. Finally, Seto arrived at the lime. His lips covered Joey's in a heated kiss that had my member twitching. When the brunet stood, the lime was in between his lips instead. He offered Joey's his hand to help him up before removing the wedge from his mouth and discarding it on the buffet table. Joey went to put his shirt on only to be stopped by Seto.

"Leave it offfffff," he slurred before smirking at our drummer, "Marik," Seto exhaled and swayed on the spot. Is he…drunk? I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes at him. By Ra, he is! I stifle a chuckle as our manager asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Marik answered his question.

"If you could doooo whatever," Seto made large hand gestures, "you want to me, what would it be?" Interesting truth question coming from our tight-assed manager.

"There are many things I would like to do to you depending on the day. Right now, after seeing you do that, I want to fuck you senseless," the Egyptian's grin rivaled that of the Cheshire cat.

"Excellent," Seto nodded and swayed back to his seat with the help of Joey. Marik shook his head with a soft laugh and locked his attention on Syrus.

"Little one, who in this room would you like to have a threesome with?" Marik asked the shy keyboardist of The Slackerz.

Syrus pondered the question, tracing his lips with his small fingers, "Jaden and Yugi."

Marik chuckled, "Who wouldn't want to fuck Yugi." Syrus shrugged and looked around for who his target would be.

"Ryou, truth or dare?" Syrus asked our smallest albino.

"Dare," Ryou responded.

"I dare you to…" Syrus hesitated. Ryou smiled and nodded encouragingly at Syrus; urging him to continue with the dare. "I dare you too eat a banana as sensually as you can."

"Of course," Ryou's soft British accent accepted the dare. Joey handed the albino a banana and moved to sit on the ground near Seto.

Ryou slowly peeled the banana and grinned at the group. His tongue slid from the base of the banana all the way to the tip. When he reached the tip, his tongue swirled around it before kissing it. His pink lips took the tip of the banana between them. The albino softly moaned as he pushed the banana further into his mouth before pulling it out. Oh gods… I felt my mouth go completely dry. Ryou twirled his tongue around the tip of the banana again. He licked the full length of the fruit, and slowly moved it to carress his lips and down his chin to his neck. His warm lust filled milk chocolate eyes closed when the banana passed his lips. He took a small nibble off of the tip and continued to lick, kiss, suck on, and nibble the banana until it was gone.

Bakura grunted from off in the distance, "Ryou… so help me…"

"I know, Kura… I know," the smallest albino smiled coyly. "Joey, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna take truth," Joey leaned back against Seto's leg.

"How does Seto like it?" Ryou asked; his coy smile never leaving his face.

Joey glanced up at our manager, "He likes it rough with just a little bit of pain. Although, sometimes he does like it gentle and loving. Okay! So who do I pick on next? Ah! Malik! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Malik grinned and leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to call the local pizza joint and try to initiate phone sex with whoever answers," Joey grinned.

"Oh this should be fun," Malik ventured over to the wall where the conference room phone was located. "Does anyone have the number?"

Everyone took out their phones to look up the phone number. Joey grinned, "I got it here," he showed Malik the number. The Egyptian rabidly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," Malik purred into the phone, "I would like to order a large pizza with extra," he hummed seductively into the phone, "meat." Joey waltzed over and put the phone on speaker.

"Sure. We can do that," the young male voice on the other end stated.

"Will you're meat be present as well?" Malik cooed.

"Wha..at?" the voice hesitated.

"I would love to have your meat instead. I want to touch and suck on it. I want to hear you scream my name," Malik tilted his head back, his voice coming in raspy. "Touch yourself for me, hun."

The voice on the other end gasped, "Where is your hand?"

Oh that was fast. I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle.

"My hand is caressing down your stomach and going into your pants to grasp your length," Malik moaned into the phone. The voice on the other end gasped.

"What are you doing?" another voice came over the phone.

"Busted," Malik mouthed to the rest of us. There was a rustling on the other end of the phone before the phone line went dead.

"You were doing so well too," Jaden grinned.

"I hope he doesn't get fired," Joey chuckled.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it," Bakura shrugged.

"My turn to pick a victim," Malik giggled manically. I felt a chill run down my spine when his light lilac pools landed on me. Ooooh no… "Atemu! Truth or dare."

I gulped. Call me crazy but…"Dare."

"Good! I dare you to lick something off of Ryou's chest," Malik winked. Well that's not too bad. He could have asked for much worse.

Ryou removed his shirt and lay on the ground. Malik gathered a cream pie from the buffet table and grabbed a handful of the cream. He smeared the handful of the pie filling on Ryou's chest. Mmmm. It looked tasty. I knelt next to Ryou. He smiled up at me as I descended to lick up the delicious pie filling from his chest. I started near his collar bone and began working my way down.

My eyes widened. Oh that's not good. This pie filling is..coconut. I'm allergic to coconut. I swallowed and my eyes closed. I should be able to just power through. I continued to lick the cream off of his pectoral and sucked on his nipple. An enticing moan rumbled through his chest. My body raged with an intense itching sensation. I moved to his other pectoral and continued to rid his creamy chest of the coconut pie filling. My throat started to close and I gasped for breath.

"Atemu, are you okay?" Ryou lifted his head to look at me closely. My hands clenched into fists as I tried to cough and gasp for breath. Ryou's eyebrows furrowed as he slid a slim finger up his stomach and brought it to his lips. He licked the cream off of his finger and his eyes grew wide.

"Shit! Seto! It's coconut!" Ryou sat up quickly and put a hand on my shoulder. Seto was on his feed within seconds and by my side in a flash. I felt a sharp pain in my thigh when he injected the medicine into my bloodstream. The medicine worked its magic immediately; fighting off the anaphylactic reaction.

"I'm sorry, Atemu. I didn't know that one was coconut," Malik was also by my side as was Yugi.

"I'm okay," I gasped out. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Can you continue with the game?" Seto asked, "Or would you like me to have Marik or Bakura carry you to your room?"

"I can keep going," I nodded, "I'm sorry, I just can't finish the dare."

"It's okay," Malik patted my back, "I'm just happy you are okay."

I nodded and rose to my feet with the help of Malik and Yugi. They helped me back to my seat and I took a few minutes to catch my breath. Seto provided Ryou with a rag to finish cleaning off his chest.

"Chazz," my eyes flickered over to the silent raven haired young man, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Chazz stated nonchalantly.

"I dare you to remain perfectly still for one minute. Marik will try to get you to move by any means he can think of," I stated my dare. Chazz nodded his agreement. He shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

Marik smirked as he approached Chazz. He initially tried to make silly faces at him which resulted in no reaction from the stoic youth. He rapidly switched his tactic to trying to tickle him. Chazz proved to not be tickelish in the slightest. Marik fell to his knees in front of Chazz, positioning himself in between his legs. His tan hand found its way to Chazz's groin. Marik massaged Chazz's member through his black pants. After several seconds of intense massaging and groping, Chazz's body reacted on its own. He thrusted his hips towards Marik and let out a grunt.

"Ha! I got you!" Marik stood and danced around like the lunatic he is.

Chazz growled; his head whipped around to Jesse, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…." The green eyes shifted from side to side, "dare?" Jesse responded.

"Are you sure?" Chazz smirked. Jesse hesitated and nodded. "Okay… I dare you to let Malik give you a hand job until you orgasm."

"What?!" Jesse gapped at the ebony haired bass guitarist.

"You heard me. Are you going to do the dare or not?" Chazz smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Jesse sighed and nodded again.

Malik grinned, "This should be fun..and a piece of cake. Malik leaned on the arm of the chair and reached down into the impossibly tight black leather pants that belong to Yugi. Jesse hissed when Malik's hand made contact with his member. His green eyes squeezed shut and his back arched. Malik grinned and worked his skilled hand around the member.

"These pants are a bit restrictive. Would you mind if I…?" Malik began. Jesse only shook his head and thrust his hip against Malik's hand. Malik pulled Jesse's pulling member from its leather captivity.

His length is impressive! It has more girth than length. Malik smeared the precum across the tip of his member and used it as lubricant to provide more pleasure to The Slackerz drummer. Jesse's knuckles turned white with how hard he grasped the arm of one of the chairs and Malik's leg resting on the other arm of the chair.

"Oh gods!" Jesse cried out; his head tossing back as pearlescent strands of his seed shot covered Malik's hand and splattered across his chest.

"That was so fucking hot," Marik purred and approached Malik. He pulled the smaller Egyptian into his arms, "How about playing with my equipment next?"

"Hell yes!" Malik groped Marik and initiated a passionate kiss. The two Egyptians exited the room for their own room.

Yugi giggled, "I guess that means the game is over."

"I'm okay with that," Jesse panted.

"Malik's skills are legendary," Bakura winked as he gathered Ryou into a tight hug and led him away too.

"Goodnight everyone," I waved at the others.

"Goodnight!" they all responded.

Yugi nuzzled my neck, "I think we should head to bed as well." I nodded my agreement and let our petite guitarist lead me to our room. I'm not sure what will await me when I get there…whether it be sleep or a good session of love making with Yugi. At this point, I would welcome either one.


	13. Planetarium

**A/N: *Waves shyly* Hai everyone! So um... I'm really really really sorry for disappearing for a month. That last chapter took a lot out of me mentally. It was very draining. I love writing the Truth or Dare chapters but man are they exhausting. I will try to do another one in this story but... if I do... it will be much later on in the story.**

 **I really didn't know what to do with this chapter. I had several ideas, but needed to figure out where in the story to put them. It took me a while to decide on what to do with this chapter. I think you will like it. I think. I hope.**

 **And... I did do something that will take a way a bit of my writing time. I restarted my World of Warcraft account *wince* please don't hit me. I will still be posting on this story. I will try to do two or three updates per month.**

 **Lastly, I have applied for another job. I haven't heard back from them yet, but keep your fingers crossed because it would be a step into not only the field I want but with the company I want!**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! You are all amazing! So a few moments to respond to my reviewers (in order received):**

 **Klagana1: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it. It would be interesting to play a truth or dare game with them. Oh the possibilities!**

 **Thor94: Glad you liked the chapter. I may do another truth or dare much later in the story. I'll try to do some more fun things with Yugi on that one. No promises though.**

 **Guest1: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really needed a little break after the truth or dare game. I figured it might be an interesting time to reveal some of the little facts such as Bakura and Yugi's fling. I'll make a note to try and go back to explain it a little bit further. Man...I think I will need to maintain a document just for suggestions and things I want to go into down the line lol!**

 **Saruko: Ahahaha! Good! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it that much. Thank you for your review. You gave me some ideas and lots to think about. I honestly don't have much planned yet for this story. I'm putting it together as I go. That's why I love reviews. I have the flexibility with the story to make a lot of them happen along with some random things floating on in my head.**

 **Saruko: Oh oh oh oh oh! Best idea ever for your Malik / Marik request! You will have to wait for it though. I need to find the perfect time to fit it in. I need to feel the right time to add it in.**

 **Jofisk: Thank you for all of your reviews! I appreciate all of them. It is possible. It is something I have been considering.**

 **Lexie H: *Hands napkin for drool* Glad you approved and enjoyed the chapter. It's okay if you were in sensory overload. That's what I was hoping for. *Grins innocently.* I'm on Deviant Art as well. Same user name there. My drawings can be found there. I'm just getting back into it. I really should work on drawing more. Too much to do, too little time. I'm also on Wattpad - username Ukume279. Look me up :) Antagoshipping hmm? Is this her hidden request for an Antagoshipping story? You should both know by now I take requests. It may take me a while to get to the request, but I finish what I start.**

 **Saruko: There's a little bit more wiggle room with AU. I have a wild imagination (if you haven't noticed) and I love putting the Yu-Gi-Oh characters into my crazy ideas. It's fun and entertaining. There may be. Hard to say since he just found out about Bakura and Yugi's fling. Okay..I know what he's thinking but I don't want to say anything just in case in comes in handy for a later**

 **Guest2: *Blush* Woooooow... Thank you so much! That is very kind of you. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

 **I don't own the songs in this chapter! I lurv these songs so much and hope you enjoy them to.**

 **"Cosmic Castaway" by Electrasy**

 **"Over My Head" by Lit**

 **Alright, now that the disclaimer is over with, on to the chapter. I hope you like it. Please continue to review. The reviews are amazing. As Ryou pointed out in the last A/N section in Chapter 12, they provide lots of motivation and inspiration. I always read them and take them to heart. You have a suggestion for the story? Great! Let me hear it. It is very possible that I will implement it. It may take me a while, but the chances are high. I'm a little less willing if I have a strict plot and direction I want to go and the suggestion doesn't fit, but usually with the stories I write, I have enough wiggle room to work suggestions in. With the case of "Lonely Existence" and "Not So Lonely Anymore," I have lots of wiggle room. Ah look. I'm rambling. Okay for realsies this time. On to the story!**

I'm surprised that Jessie allowed Malik to do that to him! And in front of everyone as well! The game was last night and I am still floored that he allowed that. Brave soul.

"Yami!" Seto barked at me.

"What?" I snapped at him; narrowing my eyes to small slits with just a dash of crimson showing through.

"Pay attention. There has been a last minute schedule change," Seto growled.

"Since when is this new? There is always last minute schedule changes. Let me guess.. we are performing at some random location tonight and do it with little to no preparation?" my voice remains flat with a hint of my raging annoyance.

"Yes," Seto shrugged.

"You are such a dick," Bakura shook his head, "You should try doing a performance without having time to prepare for it."

"It's not as easy as it looks, Seto," Yugi blinked at our manager.

"I'm aware of that. Stop being such babies and get it done," our manager turned to walk away.

"Hold up," Joey stood in Seto's way; his hand rested firmly on Seto's chest.

"Get out of my way, Pup," the stoic voice sounded like it drifted through a room full of ice.

"It's not fair how you always book shit like this at the last minute," Joey grunted, lowering his head to glare at Seto. Our manager walked passed Joey without a word.

"Seto," Bakura grunted, "At least tell us where we are performing tonight."

Cold cerulean turned to pierce Bakura with a threatening gaze. One that the albino did not shy away from. It only made Bakura stand taller, squaring his shoulders.

"You will be performing at the new planetarium. Let's go," he commented dryly before taking his leave toward our limousine.

"Joey," Malik arched an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Wha?" Joey's shaggy blond head turned to Malik.

"You were dared to be seme last night. Did that not work out? Seto seems crankier than usual," a smirk crept across Malik's lips.

"It worked out just fine! I am more than satisfactory in bed! I don't know what has rich boy's panties in a bunch," Joey's cheeks turned blotchy and pink with his apparent frustration.

"Atemu, can't you talk to him?" Ryou blinked his large doe eyes at me.

I sighed, "I could, but it wouldn't do any good. Seto is... Seto. He's not going to change. If I learned anything from my years with him, it is to just let him do his thing. As frustrating as it is, he is good at his job and we wouldn't be where we are today without him."

"I guess you are right," Malik pouted, "It just makes things very difficult."

"It does, but since when has that stopped us?" Yugi smirked confidently.

"Never," Marik's lips quirked upwards in a maniacal grin.

"Exactly, so let's figure out what songs we are going to perform and give them the show of a lifetime," Yugi punched his right fist into his left palm. A smile tugged at my lips. I love how empowering and motivating Yugi is. He really adds the needed push to get the band working on whatever it is we need to work on. I know I have said this multiple times, but I will continue to say it. He is remarkable.

\/\/\/

Surprisingly, it didn't take us too long to come up with a game plan. The creative genius mixed with the insanity of the band resulted in what is to be a fun performance this evening. The primary stressor at this time is the fact that we go on stage in less than one hour and our makeup and consuming are not done.

Since we are performing at the grand opening of the new planetarium, we are dressed in pure black leather; however, each of us has intricate designs, that appear to be alien in origin, painted directly on the leather. The paint is bright and will glow beautifully under black lighting. Our hair was teased to stand out in odd directions; a mixture of chaos and carefree freedom. Zero fucks given. That is how carefree our hair looked.

The stage made of a thick sheet of glass descended from the ceiling on one side of the room. The glass stage was held up by four sturdy metal poles. Our instruments were set up on the stage. They had placed light platting on Marik's drum set so when he played, the drums would light up and change color.

We took our positions on the stage while still in the dark. The screen behind us that would be displaying the stars, planets, and other heavenly bodies was also dark. The audience had not come into the large oval room just yet. The plan was to have the audience come into the room and start lighting up the screen behind us. Black lights will start dim and slowly brighten until they can fully see us perched on this glass stage. I think this must be the first time we are set up and ready in the performance area before the audience even arrived at the location.

I shifted my weight, my fingers tracing the taunt strings of my guitar. Yugi and me traded places for this performance. He is the headliner. My eyes drift over to where Yugi should be standing and search for any kind of movement from that location. It is hard to tell when engulfed in blackness. Hell, it is hard to tell if my eyes are even open.

The entry doors flung open; light poured into the bottom of the room; however, it did not quit reach this high. The audience remained unaware of our presence. People filed into the room; their mouths dangling open in awe as they took in the size of the room. Hushed conversations broke out throughout the crowd.

The door was once again closed; plunging the room back into the clutches of darkness. Deafening silence floated through the planetarium. The screen behind us, above us, and all around the room began to display images of stars. The light was not enough to illuminate us.

"Ready?" I hear Yugi whisper from somewhere in front of me.

I nodded and then realized that he cannot exactly see me nod. Genius! And I'm the sperm that one. Go figure. I shook my head and chuckle before verbalizing my response, "Yes. I'm ready. How about everyone else?"

"We are ready," Malik's whisper sounded strained like he was struggling to hold back his excitement from bursting all over us.

I suddenly found my cheek moist. My hand flew up to where something wet and warm had run across it, "Come on," I grunted, "Which one of you maniacs licked me?"

A few stifled giggles surrounded me, "You know you loved it," Marik's voice purred in my ear sending chills down my spine. Random licking. What did I tell you? You never know when or who is going to lick you.

"In all seriousness, let's get started," I heard Marik's heavy boots walking further behind me towards the drums. How the hell does he know where they are. Ra, I hope one of these fuckers doesn't fall off the edge before the lights come up. I know Yugi is wearing a harness... he has to for the stunt he is going to do...but the other's I don't believe are wearing harnesses. A fall would be fatal.

"Wait," I comment in a low and commanding voice. I hear the band stop all movement, "Shouldn't we all be wearing harnesses?"

"Stop worrying so much, Atemu," Bakura's gritty voice sliced through the darkness.

"Just...be careful then. I don't want any of you to fall," I muttered.

"We'll be fine," Ryou's gentle voice reassured me.

"Okay. Start us off Ryou," I stated.

Ryou's fingers found the keys of his keyboard with no trouble; the instrument became an extension of the albino's soul. I started playing next. My fingers caressing and working the strings of my guitar. By the time Marik started on the drums, I felt the music tugging at my spirit and pulsing through my veins with the beat of my heart.

Neon light shone through Marik's drums when he struck them, luring the attention of the crowd below us onto us. The audience looked around at eachother in utter bewilderment.

Malik joined on his keyboard which added a funky beat to the music. Lastly, Bakura joined in on his bass. As our music became louder, the black light behind us came on. At the beginning, it didn't provide hardly any light. I'm sure they could only see dark figures looming overhead. I know if I wasn't expecting something like this, it would scare the shit out of me. One of the neat parts of this concert, aside from having images of the galaxy on display all around us, the paint on our black leather began to glow with the illumination of the black light.

Yugi's voice came out gritty and tough instead of the usual comforting tone he possesses.

 _Lose my head to the chemical freeway_  
 _Comin' up on overload in a mystic new dimension_  
 _Purify and sanctify me_  
 _What, so I'm in no end game_  
 _Move my piece right off the board_  
 _Losing sure is easy so I am no more_

By the time Yugi finished the first lyrics, the black lights around us shone brightly. Our costumes and makeup made us look exotic and ethereal. Yugi rose his hands to rest on his temples; losing his fingers in the expanse of tri-colored hair. While keeping his hands there, he shook his head violently.

 _But I'm not broken, in my dream I win_  
 _In here I'm nothing, a cosmic castaway_

Yugi ran to the edge of the glass stage, grabbed onto one of the metal poles holding up the stage and spun the full 360 degrees around it. He landed back on the stage as surefooted as a feline!

 _In my head I'm a chemical dreamer_  
 _Speed up to burn out mode_  
 _Comin' up in the 5th dimension_

Yugi tilted his chin up and drifted the back of his hand across his cheekbone.

 _Beautify_

His eyes grew hard as he drug his thumb across his throat in a slitting motion.

 _don't crucify me, yeah_

 _So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul_  
 _Losing sure is easy so I am no more_

Yugi strut over to the edge of the stage and leaned over the edge. He balanced on the very edge and leaned far over. I know he is safe with the harness, but my heart insisted on hammering mercilessly against my chest.

 _But I'm not broken, in my dream I win_  
 _And I take over 'coz I'm no loser_

Our petitie guitarist arched his back and stretched his arms behind him. He looked like he was about to take flight around the room. An asteroid zoomed across the screen behind us.

 _And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop_

Yugi's large amethyst eyes gazed down at the cheering audience. A smile graced his lips when his small nimble fingers adjusted a setting on the harness.

 _But I'm all screwed up, a cosmic castaway, yeah_  
 _A cosmic castaway, yeah, a cosmic castaway_

My petite rock angel dove off the stage, plunging head first into the audience. They screamed and rushed to the center; each trying to catch him. The harness attached to his waist halted his fall; allowing him to dangle upside-down in the center of the room.

 _And I want but have not, bad dreams, lust thoughts_  
 _In here with no pain, you hurt me again_  
 _And I want but have none, I should beat the alien_

He clutched his chest before reaching out his hands to touch the finger tips of our screaming and excitable fans.

 _But here I'm no one, a cosmic castaway, yeah_

Yugi shifted his weight in the harness to sway around the audience. Each fan tried to jump and reach his hands as he swung past him.

 _A cosmic castaway, yeah, a cosmic castaway, yeah_  
 _A cosmic castaway  
_

As the song ended, Yugi was hoisted back onto the stage. He removed the harness switched places with me. I offered him my guitar before taking my place at the front of the stage for the next song.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Yugi lift the guitar strap over his head and nestle the instrument lovingly against his chest. I swear if my petite rock angel thought he could get away with it, he would just switch our guitars. I silently chuckle. The scary thing is, if he sincerely asked, I would give him my guitar. Let's hope he doesn't find that out because I do love my guitar.

I sat at the edge of the stage, my legs dangled over the edge. The fingers of my right hand wrapped around the metal pole as I leaned forward and sang.

 _I'm in over my head_

My left hand drifted from my abdomen to reach towards the star dusted galaxies of the planetarium overhead.

 _They wanna try and build me up_

My fist came crashing down onto the glass with a audible thud.

 _So they can tear me down_  
 _I wish that I could be back there_  
 _But I'm writing here right now_

I drew my legs up to my chest and spin on my rear to face the band.

 _They've taken everything that I've had to give and_

I lay down on the glass; my head hung over the edge.

 _They say it's over but man I'm still here livin_

I fling my arms over my head and let them dangle lifelessly. The crowd cheered and jumped around; trying fruitlessly to reach my hands dangling a good 30 feet over their heads.

 _I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

 _I'm in over my head_  
 _Stuck in the red_  
 _Somethin they said_  
 _Makes me think that I'm in over my head_  
 _Over my head_  
 _Over my head_

I bob my head in time to the beat all the while laying on the glass with my head and arms hanging over the edge. I'm not sure when it happened, but my body somehow shimmied itself to the point where my entire upper torso is dangling off of the edge and only my pelvis and my legs remained on the stage.

 _I've got to get away from here_  
 _And it couldn't be too soon_  
 _Cuz I see the stars are here with me_  
 _Like rockets to the moon_

My heart fluttered. I am not wearing a harness and I'm half off the stage. Genius plan, Atemu. Pure genius! A split second later I found myself dangling from the glass by only my knees. I closed my eyes and focused on controlling my breathing and continuing the performance.

 _You take me everywhere that I've never been and_  
 _Show me the meaning of what life had to give and_  
 _I don't know what to say, I think that maybe_

I felt a weight press down on my shins. I tighten my abdominal muscles to raise my head and chest high enough to see what is sitting on my knees. Yugi's petite body had my lower legs pinned in place. He sat on his knees with his shins pushing against mine; using all of his weight to pin my legs in place. He tossed his head back, his small digits worked the strings of my guitar like his life depending on him playing.

 _I'm in over my head_  
 _Lyin in her bed_

I tilted my head grateful for his quick thinking. When his eyes fluttered open and noticed me watching him, he winked at me. I felt additional blood rush to my cheeks; turning them crimson.

 _Somethin she said_  
 _Makes me think that I'm in over my head_

My abs began to burn from me forcing them to flex and tense to hold this position. I relaxed my muscles and swung back and forth idly; enjoying the feeling of being upside-down without worrying if I would fall over the edge.

 _Over my head_  
 _Over my head_

My eyes met Yugi's and he nodded. He knew I wanted to get back up. I tensed the muscles in my torso again and swung upwards into his awaiting arms.

 _They've taken everything that I've had to give and_  
 _They say it's over but man I'm still here livin_  
 _I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

I stood and turned to face the audience. The entire band joined me to help finish off the song. Malik even came out from behind his keyboard to stand next to me. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and the other flung out to the side.

 _I'm in over my head_  
 _Stuck in the red_  
 _Somethin they said_  
 _Makes me think that I'm in over my head_  
 _Over my head_  
 _Over my head_  
 _I'm in over my head_  
 _I'm in over my head_  
 _I'm in over my head_  
 _I'm in over my head_

When the song ended, the stage rose back to its original position in the rafters above the screen displaying images of stars, comets, asteroids, distant planets and far away places.

"That took some balls, Atemu," Bakura grunted at me.

I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. I blinked in confusion and my hand rose to touch the tender skin. What the fuck just happened? My eyes locked on a furious looking guitarist.

"Don't you EVER do that again! You scared the shit out of me! You were seconds away from falling off stage! If you were going to do pull a stunt like that, you should have put a harness on!" Yugi screamed at me. If I had a tail, it would be tucked between my legs right now.

"I honestly didn't think I would end up sliding that far off stage," I admitted. Even as I was saying it, it sounded stupid to me.

"I can't lose you," Yugi's tear covered face buried itself against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," I whispered, nuzzling the side of his face, "I'm very sorry."

"Ooookay. Now that that is over with, how about we get some rest before our flight in the morning?" Joey commented awkwardly.

"We won't be resting much. Right Malik," Marik purred and wrapped his arms around the smaller Egyptian's waist.

"You shouldn't be either," the grin on Bakura's face reminding me of a sadistic demon. "We don't want Seto to be so pissy this entire trip. Go satisfy him."

"Shut up!" Joey yelled, his face glowing bright pink, "I ...I... I don't have to prove anything to you!"

"Perhaps not, but I'm sure both of you would enjoy another night together," Bakura arched a slim silver eyebrow.

"Perhaps," Joey agreed quietly, his voice almost too quiet to be heard.

I draped my arm around Yugi's slim torso and guided him to the limousine. He didn't struggle or resist. He allowed himself to be guided back to our black stretch limousine.

I honestly have no clue where we are traveling tomorrow. I really should pay closer attention to our tour schedule now that Seto and Ryou collaborated on making sure everyone has access to it. Ryou made sure all of our schedules and calendars were synced to the master calendar on Seto's planner. I made a mental note to get an idea of our upcoming tour locations on our trip to the next location. The fact of whether or not I will actually remember the mental note is another story.


	14. Malaysia

**A/N: Hello all. I'm a bit bummed tbh. I didn't get the job. They didn't even interview me. I just feel like no one will give me a chance to prove I can work in that field. I may not have direct experience in that field but I have a whole lot of other experience that can be used in that field. Also, I don't understand how I could get experience in the field when even the "entry level" positions require you to have 2-3 years of experience IN that field. Are you kidding? Then how in the world do you get experience when the entry level positions require experience! *Seethes and fights back tears at the same time***

 **Anyway, moving along. Thank you all for reading and for your continued support. I appreciate it more than you know.**

 **Jofisk: Oh yes. Atemu was very reckless and Yugi isn't going to tolerate that. You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Guest1: Thank you very much. Glad to hear you love the story that much. It didn't go well. I didn't even get an interview. But thank you for your well wishes. I appreciate it. I just have to keep trying.**

 **Guest2: I have an idea or two floating around in there. Just gotta wait and see where the story leads.**

 **I really hope you guys like the chapter. Please leave reviews. They make me happy and I could use a happy right now. *Sniffs***

 **Enjoy *hugs and cookies all around***

Our flight to Malaysia was a red eye flight because our brilliant manager for some reason decided we all had to be in Malaysia five minutes ago. Dick. So the band had to pile into the jet... in the middle of the night... in our pajamas... and Bakura in his pink bunny slippers. No... No... I'm kidding. He would murder me if he knew I was picturing him in bunny slippers. But you know, if anyone could make bunny slippers look deadly, it would be him.

My bloodshot exhausted eyes glance around the room to see what everyone was up to. Yugi was quietly tuning his guitar and watching Arahas bat at his fingers; attempting to get his undivided attention. If the kitten isn't the object of Yugi's or Ryou's undivided attention, he gets butt-hurt. I guess you can say we've spoiled him. Just a little bit.

Ryou's chair was reclined slightly and his overhead light shone dimly over his open book. His doe brown eyes glided over the pages with speed and grace. I'm surprised he could read with that dim little overhead light. The smallest albino paid zero attention to Bakura softly snoring away in his lap. Our base guitarist was laying sideways; his ass was in his seat and his head in Ryou's lap. I suddenly get an overwhelming urge to order those pink bunny slippers or send Joey out to get them in Malaysia so that next time Bakura sleeps on a flight, we can put the bunny slippers on him and then take a picture. Good plan... if I don't want to make it to the end of the tour.

Moving on, Marik was snoring loudly and Malik had a glare on his face that said, 'Keep snoring and I will suffocate you with my travel pillow.' I'm surprised anyone could sleep with our drummer snoring like a congested walrus.

My eyes traveled over to Joey. The blonde was sound asleep and also snoring. His and Seto's seats were reclined back for optimum sleeping comfort. As Seto was not currently in his seat, Joey nuzzled his pillow and buried his nose deep into the downy softness that contained our manager's scent. Speaking of our manager, where the hell is he anyway? I stood and looked around the cabin for the tall brunet and was unable to locate him.

"What are you doing?" Yugi whispered.

"Looking for Seto. Have you seen him?" I asked; my eyebrows furrowed together and tugged at my brow.

Yugi nodded and pointed to the back of the plane, "He went to the galley."

"Thanks," I whispered and made my way to the back. I heard hushed conversation coming from the galley on the other side of the little wall. Who is he talking to? I moved closer to the wall and stood just on the other side of it remaining out of sight.

"You are unbelievable. When are you going to grow up?" Seto growled. Silence followed for several minutes. "You know I may just not bail you out," Seto's voice was pure ice, "At least you may learn a lesson in there."

"Like don't drop the soap?" I rounded the corner and before Seto could pick his jaw up off the floor, I removed the phone from his hand.

"What are you doing? This is none of your business," Seto snapped at me; the cold cerulean eyes pinning me with his most bone chilling glare.

"Considering the time of night it is and your tone, my guess is you are talking to Mokuba. Also, it sounds like he got into some trouble and you if you are angry enough with him to threaten to not bail him out, you might not be the best person for him to talk to. Mokuba is like a brother to me too. So... this is my business," I turned my back on our seething manager and rose the phone to my ear.

"Mokie, what the fuck happened? Why are you in prison?" I asked.

"Oh you know. Thought I would drop by, say 'hi' to a few inmates. I heard orange is the new black and the view behind the metal bars is very nice this time of year. So I thought I would find out for myself," the youngest Kaiba prattled on sarcastically.

"Watch your tone or I will be forced to hand the phone back to Seto and you can deal with him," I commented in serious tone, removing all traces of frivolity.

"Sorry, Atemu," Mokuba muttered.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" I arched an eyebrow and waited for him to respond.

"I...got involved with the wrong girl. When the cops showed up, she dumped all of her stash on me and ran off. I'm here for 'possession with the intent to sell..." Mokuba grumbled.

"Fuck, Mokie!" I swore; my hand finding its way to clutch at my bangs, "You are too smart to be doing that kind of shit."

"I'm 19. I can do what I want," Mokuba snapped back at me; his defenses setting off to protect him.

"Mokuba! There are laws that you must abide by. Not even a Kaiba is above the law," I sighed and leaned against the wall. I felt Seto's unwavering gaze on me, "If I have Seto post your bail, you are coming on tour with us until you get your life straightened out. This will also give our lawyers enough time to work on your case."

"But, Atemuuuu," Mokuba wined.

"I seriously don't give a flying fuck what you are about to say, Mokuba. You are either going to come on tour with us and stay out of trouble or I you can sit there in jail. And bitch. By yourself. On the other hand, you may meet a new girlfriend. I can just see it. Mokie and his girlfriend Spike," I glance up to see not only Seto watching me but the rest of the band members. Did I really get that loud? I bit my lip and gave the curious group an apologetic smile.

"Fine," Mokuba agreed, "just get me out of here."

"Done," I hand the phone back to Seto, "post his bail and make arrangements for his ass to be on the next plane to Malaysia. "

Seto nodded and accepted the phone from me, "Hey, Mokie."

I ushered and 'shoo'ed' the other band members back into the cabin, "Alright everyone, Seto doesn't need an audience for this. Go sit down and go back to sleep."

"But it's fun watching Rich Boy squirm," Joey smirked.

"Not this time, Joey," I shook my head, "trust me."

"Alright, Pal," Joey shrugged and returned to his position of cuddling with Seto's pillow.

\/\/\/

After the stressful jet ride and the lack of sleep we each received on the way here, we all crashed in our hotel rooms for a good portion of the morning. The afternoon brought bright warm sunshine that kissed the morning fog farewell. The weather was beautiful. Not too hot but not cold either with only a few clouds drifting lazily overhead.

With the weather being this nice, Malik and Marik insisted on going outside for a picnic. We all figured... why not? How long has it been since we were outside on a fun leisurely trip. Something not work related. It's been too long. We each changed into something comfortable before heading out.

Ryou and Malik set up the large lavender blanket on grassy area in the park. I know what your thinking. What about the fans? Heh. What fans? This place is secluded. We are the only ones here. The concierge at the desk was very helpful in providing the details about this beautiful secluded park. Green grass dappled with trees varying in size spread as far as the eyes can see.

The moment the blanket was set up, Seto set up his laptop and got to work. Joey signed in frustration and lay back; his honey brown eyes squinted into the bright sunlight before sliding closed for a small nap. Ryou leaned against Bakura's chest and buried his nose deep in his book. Bakura propped his hands on the blanket behind him to support his and Ryou's weight. Marik and Malik were chasing each other until they tired out. Both removed their shirts and lay on the blanket to sunbathe. Yugi and Arahas were playing with a strand of long crimson string. Yugi would move it slowly at first and then would whip it somewhere else. Arahas would take the opportunity to pounce on the string any chance it paused in one place for even a microsecond. What am I doing? Nothing. And it feels great.

"Anyone want to go for a jog?" Ryou asked around his yawn as he stood and stretched.

"A...jog?" Malik groaned, "No thanks. I'll pass."

"I'll go," Joey climbed to his feet.

"Me too. It's been a while since I got any exercise," Yugi giggled, "I think I may have put on a few pounds."

"Shut up, Yug. You haven't gained an ounce," Joey slugged our petite guitarist.

A sly smirk traveled across my lips. He's right. Yugi hasn't gained anything. With how...active we have been since we made up... it would be impossible for him to gain anything.

"I guess I'll go too," I shrugged.

"Seriously, we should all go," Ryou urged the others who remained seated.

With endless grumbles from Seto, tickle threats from Marik, and death threats from Bakura we eventually got them all to agree. We were going to go on a jog together. How fun right? Right. Arahas was placed in the protective custody of our limousine driver for the time being.

We kept a brisk pace that held our heat-rates at an increased level; but nothing too strenuous. We jogged along a dirt trail that wrapped around the hill and ended at the summit. The view from the top was breathtaking. So much green under the crystal blue sky. The breeze felt amazing against my sweat dampened skin. I wiped the sweat from my brow and performed a few stretches on my loose pliable muscles.

A startled squeak interrupted our lighthearted chatter on the way down. It took my brain a few seconds to process what just happened. One minute Ryou and Bakura were jogging in front of Yugi and myself... the next minute Ryou was gone and Yugi hand run directly into Bakura knocking them both over. It was a domino effect after that. After Bakura and Yugi went down, Malik, Marik, Seto, and Joey all collided. I jumped out of the way in the nick of time. I glanced over my shoulder and realized Ryou had just tumbled off the trail and down the steep ledge. Oh...fuck. My eyes widened as I sprinted off the trail towards the sounds of Ryou falling.

The minute I took my eyes off of the ground and stopped paying attention where I placed my foot, was when I lost my balance. My heart fluttered in my chest as my heart rate increased and adrenaline rushed through my veins. My world spun in rapid circles as I tumbled down the steep hill. Rocks and tree branches bruised ripped my skin. I honestly am not feeling any pain. It has to be the adrenaline from the fall and my worry for Ryou's safety.

My eyes locked on a tree root coming up fast on my rapid decent. I reached my arm out and locked my fingers around the wooden root. My body weight tugged mercilessly at my arm when I first came to a stop. My breath came in short gasps. When I looked up the hill I had just fallen from, it was covered with rocks, trees, and fallen branches. I'll be surprised if I come out of this without a concussion.

When I looked down, I discovered I am only 2 feet from a cliff. A..cliff..

"Ryou!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice came out gritty and sounding like I swallowed gravel on the way down.

While grasping the ground around me, I released my grip on the tree root and slowly made my way to the cliff.

"Ryou!" I called, peering my head over the edge.

"Atemu," Ryou's voice was strained. The albino was clinging for his life to another tree root jutting out of the edge of the cliff. He looked up at me; fear prominate in his milk chocolate eyes. Dirt, bruises, and blood covered his creamy pale skin. Blood seeped from his lip and down the side of his face matting his silver hair to his skin and dying it crimson.

"Hang on," I locked him in my determined gaze, "I'm coming for you."

I lay flat on my stomach and inched my way forward, my hand reached out for his. I can't reach him! I scooted further off the cliff and leaned as far over as I could. I still can't reach him and I can't lean any further over the cliff or we will both go over.

"Ryou, you have to let go of the root and try to reach for my hand," I grunted.

"I can't! I can't let go! I won't be able to reach you," he cried, tears streaming down those beautiful angelic doe eyes and making streaks on his dirt and blood stained cheeks.

"Yes! You can! Now REACH RYOU!" my voice booms in the surrounding wilderness.

"Atemu!" voices behind me call out to me. I shut them out and focus on the terrified albino dangling over the edge.

Ryou grunted and stretched his hand up to me. Our fingertips brushed. So close. So Ra damned close! Sweat poured down my brow and stung my eyes. We can't lose him. I feel the panic well up within me and fight relentlessly to cloud my mind and overwhelm me. I focused on those pleading and terrified large doe eyes.

"I can't reach," he whimpered. I could see the mental battle written all over his face.

"Don't you dare let go! Don't you dare give up! Fucking reach! You can do it!" I pivot my hips and lower myself even further down the cliff to reach him.

The albino cried out and used the root to push himself up towards me. My fingers locked around his wrist and his fingers locked around my forearm. I grabbed hold of his arm with my other hand to further secure his position.

"I can't pull you up... not from this position. Try to climb up my arm to reach the side of the cliff," my eyes darted over my shoulder at the ledge. I swallowed hard. I could feel his additional weight inching my body downwards.

The albino swung his other arm upward and grabbed my bicep. I winced from his tight grip, but my grip on him didn't falter. I won't let it. I won't drop him.

"When are you going to learn not to hang over the edge of things?" I heard Marik's voice right behind me just before an additional weight lowered onto my lower back. Marik leaned over the edge to look at Ryou.

"You can lecture me later. Help Ryou up," I snarled.

"Ryou, you okay?" Marik asked concern lacing his voice.

Both Ryou's and my hands were sweaty. I could feel him slipping. I tightened my grip on the albino, "Get him up NOW!"

The Egyptian drummer reached over me and grabbed onto Ryou. An instant wave of relief washed over me. I remained laying on my stomach even after Marik had pulled Ryou over the cliff.

"Can you walk?" Marik asked Ryou giving him a once over to try and gauge his injuries.

Ryou shook his head; his sweat, blood, and dirt matted hair remained flattened around his head, "No. My leg hurts..pretty badly."

With Ryou pulled to safety, my bodily injuries began to make themselves known. A quick glance over myself revealed the bruising and cuts that littered my skin. My muscles ached and my ankle is beginning to swell, pushing uncomfortably against my tennis shoes.

My attention was drawn over to Ryou when he spoke. "Wh...ere's Bak...ur...a?" Ryou stuttered, his lithe body shaking like a leaf.

"Atemu, I think he may be going into shock or having a type of panic attack," fear danced behind Marik's dark lilac eyes.

"It wouldn't surprise me after what he just went through," I comment quietly, wracking my brain for how I could help him. "Ryou, I need you to look around. Tell me five things you can see."

His milk chocolate eyes drifted around us, "Trees...rocks...clouds..."

"Good Ryou. Keep going. Two more," I caress his arms trying to get him to calm down.

"Dirt..." his eyes drifted upwards, "blue bird."

"You are doing great," his body continued to tremble in my hands, but not as bad as it had been. "Now list four things you can touch."

His hands clutched the ground under him, "Grass." His hand moved up my forearm to my bicep, "skin and muscle." His eyes narrowed, focusing on what he was touching, "cotton."

"It's working," I could hear the smile in Marik's voice without even looking at him.

"Excellent. Ryou, now name three things you can hear," I instructed him. His breathing slowed to a more normal pace and his eyes slid closed.

"The wind, the bird, and distant talking," Ryou described before his large innocent eyes opened to focus on me.

"Now two things you can smell?" I asked.

"There's really only one thing I can smell," Ryou's forehead crinkled and his nose scrunched up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Marik," Ryou arched a silver eyebrow at the Egyptian, "He really stinks."

"Good to see you're feeling better," Marik hugged him surrounding the little albino in his masculine aroma.

"Where is Bakura?" Ryou asked while Marik shifted his position to support the injured keyboardist. The two started making their way up the hill.

"He was practically going crazy trying to get to you when you fell. He would have killed himself and the rest of us had he come down here. Malik, Joey, and Yugi are sitting on him to prevent him from moving. He's not happy," Marik chuckled maniacally.

I slowly go to my feet and took a step. Sharp blinding pain shot from my right ankle up my leg. I winced and leaned against one of the millions of trees surrounding me.

After several long seconds fighting the urge to vomit from the pain, Marik's voice boomed down the hill at me, "You okay, Atemu?"

How did he get up there so fast? How did he make it to the top of the hill while supporting Ryou's weight? I rolled my eyes at myself. Man up Atemu! It's just a little twisted ankle. My little pep-talk to myself did little to distract me from the pain.

"I'm fine," I grunted and pushed away from the tree. The climb up the hill was a slow and painful en-devour. I can't wait to get back to the hotel and put my ankle up.

"Ra! Are you okay?" Yugi nearly knocked me back down the hill when his petite body collided with mine.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine, Aibou." In all honesty, my ankle hurts like crazy, but he doesn't need to worry about that. Its just an added stress that the band doesn't need.


	15. Injury Concealment

**A/N: Hello all o/ Thank you for your support. For reading, favoriting, reviewing. All of it *hugs* You guys keep me going and keep me coming back to update.**

 **Peacelover26: Its okay. I appreciate whenever you can leave reviews. Thank you. Its very frustrating trying to break into a new field. I thought that was my shot. Guess not. *shrug.* Lol. I know! I always put my characters through the ringer don't I? I think the story would get boring rather quickly if I didn't throw a few monkey wrenches into the works. Plus, crap happens in real life too. Real life is unpredictable and can cause a lot of pain, but it also has its amazing points as well. *smiles* I"m really glad to hear you have enjoyed the last few chapters.**

 **Lexie H - Ch 13 review: I really appreciate your dedication to review each chapter. Oh you have no idea how much I appreciate it *grins.* Oh I know. Atemu's not always the brightest. He does some rather stupid things lol. That's why we love him right?**

 **Lexie H - Ch 14 review: Man oh man. What are we going to do with the little Mokie. *Shakes head* Lol! My exercise? Heh...my exercise is...let's see if I can beat my last typing speed record lol. In all seriousness, I should get my ass off the computer and outside walking or something. Thank you for your support and encouragement. The good news is my current job is stable and its with a good company. Its not in the field I want, but it isn't the end of the world if I don't get anything now. I just have to keep looking.**

 **Barbara Jean4541: I will update as often as I can. I promise. :) I will never leave a story unfinished.**

 **Guest: *Hugs* thank you. Thank you so much. I appreciate your support and encouragement as well. Haha. I love your review. I love all reviews both long and short. My imagination is like a circus. It can be hard to sort through it, but its pretty entertaining. I was told once that it was random to the point of they didn't like the randomness. Well.. I call the randomness of a story the aspect of unpredictability. It's the unexpected. Everything has been done already. You have to come up with ways to jazz it up and make it new again. So if people don't like my randomness, they can meander on out of here lol. *Ponders the offer.* Possibly, although, if Bakura gets to them, they may not survive meaning there wouldn't be a future at that company and I really hope to have one lol.**

 **Okay! Now that is done, moving along to the disclaimer. I don't own the song in this chapter. It's "Riot" by Three Days Grace. I really hope you like the chapter! Oh and if you don't see your suggestions in here yet, don't worry. I haven't forgotten. Most suggestions I have been able to figure it, its just a matter of the appropriate time presenting itself.**

 **Please leave your thoughts, comments, love, hate, etc via comments. Feed the starving authoress with your reviews!**

Aside from the broken leg and a few bumps, bruises, and scrapes, Ryou is for the most part unscathed. Thank Ra. It took the doctor several days to come up with "he was very lucky." Well no shit Sherlock! He honestly doesn't know the half of it. He didn't see the cliff Ryou was dangling off of. Roaring rapids and jagged rocks at the bottom... I'll be surprised if Ryou doesn't need therapy after that shit.

As for me, I'm full of minor cuts and bruising. What hurts the most is my ankle. I'm sure it's fine. Just a little twist. It'll be okay in a few days. You know.. a little ice and elevation will do wonders. No need to make a fuss over nothing.

Moving on, according to Seto, Mokuba's plane will be landing this evening in the middle of our concert. Seto is sending the limousine to pick him up and drop him off at the concert venue. Perhaps I should double security for backstage. Mokuba's going to need the protection from Seto. The eldest Kaiba has been seething nonstop. I honestly don't blame him. We are going to need to come up with a way to keep Mokuba busy and get his life cleaned up. I pursed my lips together and trace them with my index finger. We can have him clean instruments, help set up and take down the stage. He's also very intelligent. He can help his brother with scheduling and planning details.

"What are you thinking about?" large star dusted amethyst come into focus. Yugi's face is inches from mine. I must have spaced out on our way to do rehearsal and sound checks. I gave him a light peck on the tip of his pert little nose.

"Not much," I smiled and pulled the petite guitarist into my lap.

"That's not surprising. His mind is always blank," Seto grumbled from behind his planner. I shot him a glare but for the most part ignored his comment. I know he was lashing out because of Mokuba. Yugi's amethyst were filled with sympathy for our manager.

"Don't worry Seto, we help Mokuba," Ryou titled his head and smiled at our manager. Bakura arched an eyebrow without looking up from his sketch. Ryou's leg was stretched out across his legs and the albino base guitarist was busy drawing on Ryou's cast. I leaned forward to try and see what he was drawing. I leaned a little too far forward and forced Yugi to fall from my lap. He ended up on the floor in a mess of limbs and shoes.

"Shit, Yugi. I'm really sorry," the corners of my lips dipped downward and I offered my hand to our guitarist.

"If you didn't want me to sit on your lap, all you had to do was say so," Yugi stated, his glare sharp and piercing. After a few tense seconds, Yugi burst into giggles. "Really, it's okay."

"I just wanted to see what Bakura drawing," a bright blush painted my cheeks when Yugi returned to his position on my lap and shifted to rub his rear against me. I grit my teeth and bit back the moan threatening to escape. He sure knows how to get me all hot and bothered.

"He's probably drawing stick figures," Marik shrugged. The drummer swiftly grabbed the permanent marker from Bakura and balanced it on his upper lip, making him look like he had a pen for a mustache.

"Don't make me come over there," Bakura shifted getting ready to move Ryou's leg off of his lap.

"He's drawing a grim reaper," Ryou arched a slim silver eyebrow, "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or frightened." Hard espresso glared at the smallest albino who in turn winked and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be so cranky," Marik chuckled and tossed the marker back to Bakura. The albino smirked and gently moved the cast covered leg off of his lap. Our drummer's smile fell, "What are you doing?... Bakura...?"

Bakura stood as tall as he could in the limo, he hunched over slightly, giving him a menacing and evil appearance. He stalked over to Marik and straddled the Egyptian. Marik's attempt to push Bakura off of his lap only succeeded in finding them both on the floor; the albino perched on Marik's stomach. Bakura hummed and brought the marker down onto Marik's face. A few swift strokes her, and curved line there, and he moved back to his original position under Ryou's cast leg.

When he moved, we noticed Bakura had drawn a mustache complete with the curled ends above Marik's lips. He also drew a large black penis across his cheek heading in the direction of his mouth. I"m sure you can figure out what the little squiggles coming out of the tip and towards his mouth were supposed to be.

I struggled to hold my laughter back. Malik and Joey didn't care about holding there laughter at bay. The entire limousine was filled with their laughter.

"What the hell did he draw on me?" Marik glanced at each of us, waiting for one of us to inform him of what was present on his face.

"I'm not sure you want to know," Malik sniggered.

"It's a penis, dumbass. You expect something else from Bakura? I fucking Picasso perhaps?" Seto snapped at the drummer.

"Is that right," Marik's dark lavender eyes locked on the albino who only gave him a nonchalant shrug, "Come here!" Marik tugged at Bakura's leg until the albino was flat on his back and Marik was perched on his stomach.

"Get off me you bloody wanker!" Bakura growled.

"Aw come on. You know you want to get matching tattoos," Marik grunted through his struggle to keep Bakura pinned. Malik slid out of his chair and helped his other half pin our base guitarist.

Several minutes of struggling later awarded Bakura with a matching penis etched in marker on his cheek which stood out even more on his alabaster skin than on Marik's sun-kissed bronze.

"I will cut you," Bakura shoved Marik off of his chest once the drawing was complete.

"And I will set Arahas on you," Marik retorted with a victorious glint in his eyes.

"Not before I..." Bakura began. Okay now someone needs to step in. Bakura's temper is flaring up hot and Marik won't stop. He will keep poking the angry bear until said bear mauls the crap out of him.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay. It's just a joke," I push myself in between the two. The throbbing pain in my ankle made me clutch Marik's arm tighter than I had initially planned.

"Ow! Okay, Atemu. You don't have to cut off the circulation in my arm," Marik pried my hand from his bicep and moved back to sitting next to Malik. Bakura went back to his corner and slid under Ryou's cast covered leg.

"Sorry," I muttered to Marik, "I'm sure there will be soap for you both to clean up when we get to the venue."

"Truce?" Marik reached across the limo, offering his hand to Bakura. The albino eyed the bronze hand before he hesitantly achieved out his hand and grasped Marik's.

"Truce," Bakura nodded, "For now."

"Bum, bum, bum!" Ryou and Yugi added in unison. The duo locked eyes before bursting into a storm of giggles. Never a dull moment with this band. Never.

\/\/\/

We are gearing up for the last song during our Malaysia concert. I have been successful at concealing the little matter of my bad ankle. I've been putting most of my weight on my left and remaining off of my right... for the most part. You know how it goes.. you get wrapped up in the task at hand and forget you are trying to be careful about an injury. Then you do something you shouldn't and are reminded of the injury by a pain that rips you back to reality and just... well it smarts.

A stool was set up for Ryou to sit while playing keyboard. There is no way for him to stand with a broken leg. Bakura helped him limp over to the keyboard when we first got on stage. Honestly, with how drugged up he is on painkillers, I'm surprised surprised and impressed that he is able to play at all. I did hear some incorrect notes from the keyboard throughout the concert, but nothing too distracting. I doubt the audience even noticed. He really on tough cookie. I have a feeling he is like Yugi. The only thing that would stop him from performing is a coma...or death. Now let's get off the dark topics before I start getting all emotional and crap.

I carefully shifted to the side of the stage towards my water bottle. A flash of raven hair off stage caught my attention. My eyes locked on Mokuba. The youth smiled bashfully at me and waved. I returned his wave and subtly limped back to the center of the stage.

Yugi and Marik both started playing right on queue. Yugi set a rapid pace on his guitar. One to set the mood and instantly sink into your soul. When Bakura joined, it was slower, but not any less effective than Yugi's playing. Malik and Ryou started in just I started to sing the lyrics.

 _If you feel so empty_  
 _So used up, so let down_

I glutched my hands into tight fist, allowing them to visably shake; my eyes turned hard.

 _If you feel so angry_  
 _So ripped off,_

I stomped, a loud thud boomed through the theater.

so _stepped on_

Fuck me. Wrong foot. My ankle tingled with its obvious disdain for my abuse to it. I pointed to the audience and shook my head at them.

 _You're not the only one_

I rolled my left shoulder forward and my right backwards. I brought my right fist close to my shoulder, a flash of defiance danced in my eyes.

 _Refusing to back down_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _So get up_

I shifted to stand with my legs spread. I bent my knees and shifted most of my weight onto my good leg. My hand shot up into the air and I waved it overhead in large left to right and right to left motions. The crowd jumped up and swayed their arms with me.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

With a disgusted look on my face, I drag my hands down my chest and abdomen. When I reached my hips, I flicked my hands out to the side like I was wiping vile sludge from my body.

 _If you feel so filthy_  
 _So dirty, so fucked up_  
 _If you feel so walked on_  
 _So painful, so pissed off_

I narrowed my eyes, challenging them to fight giving up on whatever they have going on in their lives.

 _You're not the only one_  
 _Refusing to go down_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _So get up_

I took several long cocky strides across the stage. I wince in pain and hid it by closing my eyes and hinging at my hips. I balled my hands into tight fists again.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

I spun on my heel and worked my way back to the other side of the stage.

 _If you feel so empty_  
 _So used up, so let down_  
 _If you feel so angry_  
 _Just get up_

On my way to the opposite side of the stage, my ankle jerked and went out from under me. My eyes widened when I felt gravity pulling me down. I fell directly into the audience. Thankfully, I didn't hit the ground. I felt several hands grab onto me, preventing me from being knocked unconscious by the hard concrete theater floor.

After I fell, I heard the voices of the other band members pick up where I had left off.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

They hoisted me up over their heads and bounced me around. Did they think I just did an ungraceful stage dive? Heh. Let's hope so. I joined the band and continued to sing, using my pain as a catalyst to change my voice to a deeper and rougher tone.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_

After I had my fill of being bounced around like a ball by the audience, I motioned for them to send me back to the stage. Bakura tilted his head up enough for me to see one of his eyebrows had climbed his brow and had disappeared under his thick bangs. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him and spun to face the audience and finish the song.

 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot, a riot_  
 _Let's start a riot  
_

The usual cheers erupted from the crowd when the song ended. We each bowed and performed our usual 'goodbye' move to our fans. Marik twirled his drum sticks, Ryou waved shyly, Malik blew a kiss, Bakura flipped them all off, and Yugi and I winked at them.

My nails dug deeply into my palm, struggling to keep the limp hidden on my way backstage. The pain is so blinding I can barely walk.

"Nice fucking stage dive," Marik captured my head in a death grip and gave me a noogie.

"Get off me," I grunted pulling futily at his bulging bicep.

"Can't you tell?" Bakura grunted, "he's hurt."

Oh fuck me. Of course he would notice. Nothing escapes that man. Marik released me immediately.

"Is that true, Atemu?" Yugi's concerned amethyst grew wide.

"My ankle just hurts a little," I shrugged, "No big deal."

"That's bollocks," Bakura snapped and pushed me down onto an over-sized couch loaded with plush pillows.

"Really, it's fine," I went to stand back up and instantly regretted it. I could only see white as searing pain shot up my leg from my ankle.

"Stop being such a dipshit and tell people when you need help," I heard the youngest Kaiba chip in.

"So what's wrong?" Ryou asked from his position leaning against Bakura. The albino hobbled over to the couch with his crutches until he could ease himself down next to me.

I sighed in defeat, "I hurt my ankle during the hike. I doubt its broken. Just a little twist."

"Sprains can sometimes hurt worse than a break," Yugi tilted his head upwards, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I didn't want to worry anyone over nothing," I responded, defending my reasoning.

"Yami," Seto signed in exasperation.

"Tsk...Seto..." I responded, mocking him.

"You really need to learn you can talk to us about anything," Malik pouted at me. He's right. I really should know this by now.

"I'm sorry," I sighed again.

"Well, just please please please talk to us in the future. How many fights have we had about this very topic?" Yugi arched an elegant ebony eyebrow.

A bright blush stained my cheeks. "A few," I admitted.

"Right. Please remember that next time you think about keeping this kind of thing to yourself," Yugi grunted as he sat down on the floor in front of me. He gingerly lifted my bad leg off the ground and rested it in his lap. He untied my boot laces and gently tugged at the leather surrounding my foot and ankle. I grunted as pain tore through me when he pulled. I grabbed the closest thing to me to squeeze.

"Ow! Atemu!" Ryou squeaked.

I released my grip immediately and muttered, "Sorry."

"If it hurts that bad, hold my hand," Marik sat next to me and offered his large strong bronze hand up for me to take.

This is fucking humiliating. Holding someone else's hand because my ankle hurts a little... okay it hurts a lot, but its still embarrassing.

"Pull, Yugi," Marik nodded at the petite guitarist.

My hand instantly squeezed Marik's when Yugi began to pull. I grit my teeth and bit back my scream. This really freaking hurts.

"His foot must be swollen," Bakura commented when Yugi was unsuccessful at pulling my boot off.

"I'll help," Mokuba sat next to Yugi and the two went to tugging at the boot.

An involuntary yell clawed out of my throat, "Holy fucking hell that hurts! Ah! Fuck me!"

Both Mokuba and Yugi fell backwards. I was relieved to see it was over. That relief was short lived when I looked down to see they weren't successful. The boot is still there. I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Atemu. Its got to go," Bakura pulled out one of his absurdly large daggers.

I let go of Marik and waved my hands at Bakura like a lunatic, "No! No don't! You can't cut off my foot just due to a little swollen ankle!"

"Bloody hell. I was referring to the boot you dumb-ass," the albino rolled his dark espresso eyes. He squatted in front of me where Yugi and Mokuba had just been. He placed my foot on top of his thigh and he got to work cutting the laces free from the boot. When the laces were cut, he wiggled the dagger between the side of my ankle and the boot. He shimmied the dagger around and was able to cut the leather enough to slide the boot off.

I sighed, "I should have had you do that before. Much less painful. Thank you, Bakura." Our base guitarist nodded.

"My turn," Seto knelt where my sock-covered foot had come to rest on the ground.

"But why?" I shifted my foot away from him.

"Relax. I need to find out if I need to take you to the hospital," Seto snapped.

"I will hold you down if you don't sit still," Joey smirked.

"Just do it," I waved at our manager.

He gently lifted it and peeled the sock off. My ankle and my foot had swollen to three times their usual size. No wonder the boot didn't come off.

"So whats the prognoses Dr Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I say that is a mighty large word for a pup," Seto smirked at Joey.

"Shut up!" Joey growled at our manager, his face so red it looked like it was glowing.

Seto's cerulean were concerned, "I know you don't like the hospitals, but I think we should have an x-ray done on your ankle and foot."

My head fell backwards against the back of the couch, "Alright. Do what you must."


	16. Dealing With It

**A/N: Ello all. I'm really really really sorry it took so long for me to update this. I've been very busy at work and in my personal life. Also, mini vacation + sinus infection + beta reading for friend's sequel book = not much time to write.**

 **That brings me to a little tidbit about her first book. It has been published! Yours truly got to beta read it too! Woot! Anyway, you like yaoi? Of course you do! You read my stuff don't you? You like vampires? How about incubi? Come on! Vamps + Sex Demons! Amazing stuff right there. If you are interested, take a look at the book _Captive_ by Jex Lane. I recommend it *winks*If you read it, please leave a review for her and/or let me know what you think. I will be happy to pass on any feedback to her. **

**Alrighty then moving along to review responses.**

 **Jofisk: Yup. Sprains can sometimes hurt worse than a break. I've had sprains and breaks. Neither are fun. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Lexie H: Lol! Love the warm gooyness. I hope that gets fixed soon :( I like your reviews. I like all of the reviews that my readers give. They are all special to me. Not creepy. I apologize it took me so long to respond back. I get that way some times where I think responded but I end up not. Sorry about that.**

 **Peacelover26: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Oh he definitely is stubborn. That's just Attemu. But we love him don't we? I liked the idea too, but I do want the possibility of a future job there. Nooooooo can't have me feeling neglected at all now can we? I do my best not to neglect my readers. I love you all!**

 **Alright** **everyone! Here is chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it! Also...as a side note..please forgive the crappy editing. I will go through it more as soon as I can.**

Yugi, Seto, and Joey went with me to the hospital. The others opted to return to the hotel. That's perfectly acceptable to me. Trust me, I wouldn't be here either if Seto didn't threaten to drag me in here by my spiked hair. It wasn't just an idle threat. He would do it! I prefer to not add a migraine and loss of hair to the pain in my ankle.

The doctor only confirmed what I already knew. It's a sprain. I'm under strict orders to not put any weight on it for at least a few days.. up to one week and limited amount of weight on it for another week. My right ankle is tightly wrapped in an elastic wrap and I was provided crutches. Looks like Ryou is not the only gimp in the band now. This may pose a problem with being the headliner. I may need to have the others take turns with the headliner role for a little while. If I perform as the headliner, I'm going to be too tempted to walk around the stage, jump around, and any other monkey business that pops into my head. Cough... dangling my ass upside-down on a raised platform... cough.

I position the crutches under my arms and tighten my grip on them. With a grunt, my first step using the crutches was accomplished. And then the next...and the next... I hate this. This sucks. I pouted like a five year old who was told they had to eat their brussels sprouts before they could have icecream. I leaned against the crutches too heavily, placing the top of the crutches directly under my armpit. I only took one step with the crutches resting under my pits when I received a smack to the back of my head, sharply jolting my head forward.

"Stop being so lazy, Yami," Seto snapped, "You aren't meant to use crutches like that. They don't belong in your armpit."

"I know that," I growled. Dick. If my glare could kill, Seto would be six feet under.

"Do you need pain killers?" the doctor interrupted my seething. My eyes darted over to him. Should I? Eh, I guess I should. Just in case the over-the-counter pills aren't strong enough. I chanced a glance at Yugi, curious to what his large star-dusted eyes had in store for me.

The amethyst pools were filled with concern and love. A small smile brushed across my lips before I returned my attention to the doctor, "Yes, please."

The doctor jotted down a prescription and handed it to me. Seto wasted no time in removing the paper from my hand and handing it to Joey, "Get this filled, Mutt."

Wow... I could feel the heat coming off of Joey. The blonde's face burned red enough to put beets to shame.

"Don't call me that!" Joey growled.

"What are you going to do about it...Mutt," Seto squared his shoulders, challenging Joey.

"Dry spell," Joey growled. There was a brief instant where Seto's cerulean pools grew larger and were filled to the brim with fear. The instant was just what it was. An instant. Then his eyes returned to their usual cool and calm appearance, giving the impression that our manager felt anything.

"You would only be torturing yourself," Seto commented stoically.

"Says you," the honey brown eyes narrowed and burned into our manager.

An awkward silence descended over the group. The doctor cleared his throat, drawing our attention back to him.

"Keep your ankle wrapped, have it elevated above your heart for a minimum of one to two hours per day, put ice on it as often as possible to help the swelling, and take the pain medication as needed," the doctor locked eyes with me as he prattled off the instructions. I nodded, indicating I understood what I had to do.

"Can I go now?" I asked slightly impatient.

"Yes, you can go," the doctor clicked his pen and jotted a few notes on his clipboard.

"Thank you for your help," I mumbled and readjusted the crutches to their correct position and hobbled out of the room. I caught Yugi stealing glances in my direction.

"What?" I asked him, arching my eyebrow.

"I feel guilty. I should have realized you were in pain," a blush dusted Yugi's cherubic features.

"Don't," Seto commented shortly, "he hid it well."

My face grew hot and I avoided eye contact until we reached the limousine. I tossed the crutches in the back across the leather seats that ran the length of the limo and eased myself in. Yugi, Seto, and Joey followed me into the stretch limo. They were careful to not bump into my ankle.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet. Too quiet. I'm not sure if it was just me, but the silence so awkward it hurt. Just as I opened my mouth to break the silence, the limo pulled to a stop and the driver opened the door for us. The others piled out with ease. I grabbed my crutches and shuffled to the edge of the seat. I set up the crutches to support my weight while I climbed out of the vehicle. Have I mentioned how much this sucks? Oh right. I did. I don't care. This sucks! This really fucking sucks! I love my mobility. At this point, I feel bad for Ryou. He's stuck in that cast forever! Okay..not exactly forever... but six weeks. That's still a long ass time. I at least only have the wrap and crutches for two... maybe three weeks.

Joey climbed back into the limo. I tilted my head, "Where are you going?"

"To get your prescription filled," the blonde smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you," I nodded my appreciation to him.

"Don't mention it," he winked at me and closed the limousine door, not waiting for the driver to close it for him.

Seto, Yugi, and I made our way through the hotel. Thankfully, I got the hang of the crutches quickly enough. Seto and Yugi slowed their pace to make it easier for me to keep up with them which I really appreciate.

The three of us entered the meeting room where the band sat talking... or goofing off in the case of Marik, Malik, and Mokuba.

"So is it broken?" Ryou's warm milk chocolate gaze drifted over to me from behind his book.

I shook my head, "No, just a sprain."

"Those still hurt," Malik made a sour face and shook his head.

"Did you get some good drugs for the pain?" Marik arched his eyebrow.

"I have a prescription for Vicodin," I smiled.

Dark lavender eyes widened, "That's some strong shit, Atemu."

"It is," I nodded my agreement. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mokuba's lithe form inch its way towards the door. In a flash, Seto grabbed the back of his shirt in an iron-like grip. The ebony haired youth almost fell on his while trying to get out of Seto's grasp, to escape his wrath.

"Not so fast," Seto's tone dropped the temperature in the room by several degrees. "Don't think I've forgotten about what happened and why you are here."

Mokuba gulped, "But big brother... it's really not a big deal. I'm here, you're here, the band is here... we are all good."

Seto's eyes narrowed at the younger Kaiba, "No. It's not." Mokuba visibly flinched. "Sit down," Seto dragged Mokuba over to a chair and shoved him into it, "and tell me exactly what happened."

"I told you what happened! I fell in love with a the wrong girl. She shoved her stash of crystal meth in my pocket before making her escape. I was charged with possession with the intent to sell. I swear I never sold drugs to anyone!" Mokuba's eyes were large as he pleaded his case to his big brother.

"Did you use?" Seto arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What?...No! I never used it!" Mokuba's eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to break free.

"Don't lie to me, Mokuba!" Seto roared, his tall figure radiating his anger.

Mokuba instantly rose to his feet, "I'm not lieing! I didn't touch the stuff. I was only there for her. She..." Mokuba's voice cracked, "Loved me."

Seto's voice softened, "She left you to be picked up by the cops. That's not love, Mokie."

Cool plastic was shoved into my hand. I look down to see my pain medication resting in my palm. Joey pulled a chair over to Mokuba. The blonde motioned for Seto to take a seat.

"Thanks, Mutt," Seto grumbled and lowered himself into the chair just in front of the youngest Kaiba. Joey silently seethed and retreated to the back of the room where the rest of us were watching intently at the two Kaiba brothers.

"I swear, Seto. I didn't use any of the drugs. I just wanted to be with her," a small tear slid down his cheek.

"What laws did you break?" Seto pinched the bridge of his nose.

Pink rose in Mokie's cheeks, "Well... we stole wallets, jewelry, and cars."

"Damn it, Mokuba! Grand theft!" Seto was on his feet again; his hands rested on the arms of the arm chair Mokuba was located in. Seto leaned far over, towering over his brother, "Grand theft! So you've turned kleptomaniac now? How were you able to get out on bail?"

"They don't know about the theft," Mokuba bit his lip.

I could tell Seto was about to come unglued. I tossed the bottle containing my prescription at the band and hobbled over to the Kaiba brothers. I sighed and glanced at Seto, "Sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do, Atemu!" Seto's voice started softly and ended in a yell.

"Don't make me knock you out with my crutches...because I will..." I narrowed my eyes at our fuming manager. He reluctantly sat back down in the chair Joey had brought over.

"Listen, Mokie. We want to help you and in order for us to keep you out of prison, we will need to give our lawyers something to work out a compromise with. My suggestion is community service in each location our tour takes us to. I also want you to help Seto organize events and work with scheduling," I shifted my weight back and forth between my good foot and the crutches. "What do you think?"

"You would let me stay with you and do community service?" Mokuba blinked at me; his eyes revealing pure hope.

"We can try. I will have Seto provide that offer to our lawyers to see if the court will agree to it," I nodded.

"Thank you," Mokuba jumped up and flung his arms around me.

I gave him an one armed hug and patted his back, "Keep out of trouble why you are here. Deal?"

Mokie nodded excitedly. He looked like he was headbanging, "Deal!"

"Seto, provide that offer for his punishment to our lawyers and have them reach out to the courts in the area he got into trouble. See if they will setting at that," I instructed.

"Thank you, Atemu," Seto looked like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders, "I will get in-touch with them today." I nodded to him, placing my hand on his shoulder to further comfort him.

I made my way back over to the band with Seto, Mokuba, and Joey behind me. My ankle throbbed relentlessly, ensuring that I was well aware of the fact that the pain medication they gave me at the hospital has well worn off, "Okay, which one of you has my drugs?"

Marik smirked and gently shook the bottle before tossing it to me. Yugi caught it instead and grinned, "I'll get you some water too."

"Thank you," I nodded, "While we are all here, I would like to have a short band meeting."

"Piss off, Gimpy," Bakura muttered from under his bangs. His head was bowed and his attention once again on doodling on Ryou's cast.

"Kura," Ryou flicked Bakura's ear.

"Fuck, Ryou!" Bakura dropped the permanent marker and put his hand over his ear.

"Pay attention then," Ryou grinned innocently at our bass guitarist.

"So what's up?" Malik asked, moving from his standing position next to Marik to sitting on the floor.

"I would like each of you to take turns in being the headliner for the next few concerts and events. Who wants to go first?" I jumped right passed the 'is this okay?' portion of the conversation straight to 'pick a number / first come-first serve.' They each love performing as the headliner so it was just a matter of setting up the order.

"I'll go first," Ryou's soft accent spoke up before anyone else could respond. I blinked surprised at the shyest and quietest member of our band.

"Really?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side and scratching his head.

Ryou nodded, "I really want to. I won't be able to move around like Atemu does, but I have been itching to perform a specific song."

"Go Ryou!" Malik held his fist up for Ryou to bump it. The smallest albino smiled shyly and gently collided his fist with the smallest Egyptian.

"What do you want me to do, Atemu?" Mokuba's voice drew my attention to the Kiaba brothers standing behind me. He had been so quiet, I forgot he was even here. This is really going to take some getting used to.

"Do you know how to tune instruments?" my eyes followed Mokie's movements around to sit next to Yugi.

He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry."

"Yugi, will you teach him?" I licked my dry lips when my eyes locked on Yugi's amethyst.

"Of course!" Yugi threw his arm around Mokuba's shoulders, "Just me and you this evening! All teach you all there is to know about tuning and cleaning the instruments."

"Yippee," Mokuba sighed.

Malik tilted his head back, resting it in Yugi's lap, "You should be excited. It's better than gardening in prison."

Mokie chuckled, "True. That it would be."

"Alright. Band meeting adjourned," I shrugged and headed for the door.

"You forgot to take these," Yugi appeared next to me in an instant. He placed the two pills on my tongue and held the water glass up to my lips, gently tilting it backwards.

"Thank you," I smiled at my petite rock angel, "Should I expect being pampered by you through this entire ankle sprain crap?"

"To an extent," Yugi grinned, "Now let's get that ankle of yours elevated." I nodded my agreement and followed Yugi up to our room.


	17. Can't Look Away

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for your support! For reading, favoriting, following, and a special thanks to my reviewers. You are wonderful.**

 **Jofisk: You and me both! That was not the original plan. Ryou hijacked it and decided he would go first.**

 **Lexie H: Hehe. Yup. What is our favorite headliner going to do with limited mobility? Read and find out *winks***

 **Guest: Glad you liked it *grins* Yes.. they are free for a lot more fun things... which reminds me.**

 **A disclaimer about this chapter...there is citrusy goodness in here! Aka...LEMON ALERT Essentially the last 1/2 of this chapter is lemons! If you don't like m/m sex...leave now. You have been warned.**

 **If you do stay, I hope you like it and please leave feedback, thoughts, comments, suggestions...etc.**

The ice pack Yugi placed on my ankle before meeting Mokuba had become soggy and warm. I need a new one. A luke-warm ice pack is of no use to me. I moved my foot off the pillow which elevated it above my heart when I lay down and placed it on the floor. With the help of the crutches, I made my way over to the phone on the side table. I had just picked up the receiver when the door lock clicked open and it swung open revealing Yugi.

"What are you doing up?" his large amethyst eyes narrowed and continued on a small lecture, "You're ankle will heal faster if you stay off of it."

"I just need a new ice pack," I pointed to the melted packet on the bed near where I had just been laying.

"I'll get you another. Come back and lay down," Yugi rested a hand on my lower back and nudged me towards the bed. Sometimes I love when the band goes all 'mother hen' on me, but this is just a bit excessive. I can make a phone call to get an ice pack. I only have a sprain... I'm not dying. I bit my lip and glanced to the side while Yugi set my foot back on the pillow to elevate it. His lips brushed my cheek, "I'll be right back with the new pack." I nodded and lay back down, awaiting for him to return.

I know I shouldn't get annoyed with Yugi. He is only trying to help, but there is a point where helping is just too much. This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to tell anyone about this silly stupid little sprain. It's not that big of a deal. A sudden cold sensation drew me out of my head and back into the present. Yugi's smile reached his eyes, making them shine brighter than all of the stars in the heavens after he situated the ice pack on my ankle. A pang of guilt stabbed the depths of my stomach. I shouldn't be so hard on him. I love him after all and he is only trying to help. So what if he over does it. Right? Right.

"How did things go with Mokie?" I asked, finally looking at Yugi.

My petite rock angel giggled, "Oh he was awful! I swear, the kid doesn't have a musical bone in his body! But give him some more time with me and I'll have him cleaning and tuning instruments like a professional musician," Yugi folded his arms over his chest and tilted his chin upwards; confidence radiating off of his small body.

"Good. That should keep him out of trouble," I nodded with a smirk. Mokuba is a bright young man and should be focusing on ways to establish himself in society...holy Ra...when did I become Seto? I veered away from that trail of thought as quickly as it occurred.

"Soo... what's with Seto having us take red-eye flights so much lately?" Yugi asked, the corners of his lips pulling downwards.

"You got me. Why does Seto do what Seto does? You would have better luck asking the the sky why it is blue. Seto is... Seto..." I shrugged. Our flight schedule has us leaving at 8 pm tomorrow night and flying to Bangalore, India. Can't wait. I hope this trip to India goes better than the last one considering last time we were in India, Yugi was kidnapped. That probably won't happen again, but what do I know? I didn't think it would happen in the first place. Perhaps I'll speak to Seto about upping securing in India.

Yugi nuzzled my neck, leaving light kisses from the juncture of my neck and shoulder all the way up to my jaw. I grunted and my eyes slid closed. I frowned when the kisses ceased and Yugi pulled away.

"Tease," I muttered.

Yugi winked, "I need a shower and we should get some rest. We have loads of details to discuss with the band tomorrow and we need to get ready for the flight to India."

I hummed a displeased agreement and watched as the love of my life walked into the bathroom. I really hope nothing happens to him in India this time.

Arahas hopped up onto the bed and licked the tip of my nose. His rough pink tongue causing my nose to twitch underneath his onslaught.

I chuckled, "That wasn't an open initiation for you to come up and lick all over my face." The almost year old kitten let out a soft meow. He shoved his nose under my hand and lifted the appendage until I pet the length of his back. He sprawled out on the blanket next to me, his stomach exposed. I moved my hand from his back to pet his stomach. After a few seconds of me petting the most vulnerable spot on him, he seized my hand and gave a light playful bite.

"No biting," I removed my hand from petting him. He flicked his tail at me and rolled over onto his other side and started his nightly routine of cleaning himself. I sighed. Like owner, like kitten.

\/\/\/

If I wasn't on the flight myself, I wouldn't have believed it. Everyone was doing their own thing for the most part. Yugi and Ryou was busy playing with Arahas. Bakura glared at the kitten like he was going to murder the poor creature. Seto and Joey were having a small tiff near the front of the jett. Malik and Marik had disappeared a while ago. I grunt and rise to my feet, leaning my weight onto the crutches. I made my way to the back of the jet where the lavatory resides. I tossed my head back in frustration when I notice the red 'occupied' symbol showed. Well fuck. I have to go and either Marik or Malik is hogging the toilet. A loud thump on the other side of the door drew the attention of the others.

"What was that?" Yugi appeared next to me, glancing over my shoulder at the lavatory door.

"I don't know," I muttered and knocked on the door, "You okay in there?"

A loud moan and then...crash. The lavatory door comes flying open and the two sun-kissed Egyptians come tumbling out. Malik landed on his stomach under Marik and to everyone's utmost horror and / or surprise, both of them were buck naked. Their beautiful bronze skin with taunt muscles moving underneath their skin on full display for all of us to see. Sweat glistened off of their skin and they both panted heavily. Marik rose to his hands and knees behind Malik.

The smallest Egyptian grunted, "Don't you dare stop. Don't you fucking stop, Marik. Keep going."

Marik pulled on Malik's hips, raising them up until his sexy ass was in the air and his chest and arms remained on the ground; his back forming the most erotic arch. I found my leather pants uncomfortably restricting. I know I shouldn't be watching this, but I seriously can't look way. They are breathtaking and this is fucking hot.

"Marik!" Malik wined like a dog in heat, "hurry the fuck up and fuck me already!"

Marik didn't need any more prompting than that. He glanced up at the rest of us and plunged himself into Malik's entrance. He winked at Bakura and then returned his full attention to the sexy creature below him. A gasp fell from Malik's moist and slightly parted lips followed by a string of moans and cries of pleasure. Marik's hands tightened on Malik's hips, turning the flesh white under his grasp. He withdrew until only the head of his member remained burred in Malik before he slammed back into the smallest Egyptian.

"Fuck, Malik. You are so tight! Am I not fucking you often enough?" Marik grunted. Beads of sweat gathering on his brow slid down the sides of his face.

"No," Malik breathed in between his pleasure filled moans, "Not nearly enough." Marik's hips set a relentless pace, forcing Malik's body to sway with each thrust. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and pleasure filled grunts echoed through the jet. One of Marik's hands reached around Malik's slim hip to stroke his neglected weeping length. The erotic sounds passing through Malik's lips increased ten-fold.

Malik rose to his knees all the while keep up with the nearly impossible speed that Marik had set. Malik's head fell backwards and came to rest on Marik's shoulder. One of his arms reached up to grasp Marik's sweat dampened hair. The other snaked behind him to grab Marik's thigh. Our drummer continued his onslaught on Malik's cock; his other hand pinching and pulling at one of Malik's dusky coral nipples. I mentally groan. This is getting to be too much. I'm so turned on from watching this!

Malik screamed his release, spraying the floor of the jet, his stomach, and Marik's hand with thick strands of his creamy seed. Marik bit down on Malik's shoulder and gave one final thrust into his smaller counterpart. Marik's seed filled Malik to the brim until it dripped out of his ass and streamed down his tan muscular legs. The Egyptians collapsed on the floor of the jet, panting and enjoying their post coital bliss.

"Remind me to have someone disinfect this entire jet," Seto grumbled before turning and heading back to the front of the jet.

"Kura, hand me a blanket for them... please," Ryou batted his long lashes at the tallest albino. Bakura nodded curtly and passed one of the thick blue blankets stored in one of the overhead compartments. Ryou shifted his crutches until he was able to open the blanket and lay it across the now snoring Egyptians.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Those two are unbelievable."

\/\/\/

Sleep. The usual time to relax, rest, and rejuvenate... eluded me. My erection would not go away! No matter what I tried to do or think, my brain always brought me back to the sight of Marik pounding into Malik. The others were sound asleep around me and here I am with a raging hard on that refuses to leave. It strained painfully against my leather pants and demanded attention. I can't keep this up. I need to do something about this... problem.

I nervously glance around me. I can't believe I'm going to do this..but I need release.. and trying to get to the bathroom with my crutches would be 1. too much work 2. probably wake everyone up. I slid my hand under the blanket that covered me, pausing at my chest to feel my heart hammer against my ribs before continuing the trail downward. I quickly unfastened my belt and my pants. I wiggled until my pants were just around my thighs. My manhood didn't wait for me to remove my boxers, it sprung free through the slit in the front. I wrapped my fingers around the base, feeling it pulse with eager anticipation in my hand. Fuck. I released a silent sigh and began to move my hand up and down the full length of my shaft. After several strokes, my thumb smeared the precum lacing the tip.

"Hey," Yugi whispered groggily. I froze, penis still clutched in hand, but thankfully hidden beneath the blanket.

"Hey," my whisper came out cracked and shaky.

"I know what your doing under there," he whispered seductively.

"Oh?" I tried to play coy.

"Mhm," his hot breath ghosted over my neck, "And that's my job." His soft hand brushed against mine for an instant before wrapping around my throbbing erection. I bit back a moan. "I have an even better idea," his voice dripping with seduction and lust was barely audible.

"What is it?" I asked.

Yugi lifted the blanket that covered me and gracefully and silently dove under it. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head when his hot mouth wrapped around my length. My hands found their way into his hair as I struggled to maintain the little bit of sanity I have left. The hot moist cavern of Yugi's mouth was heavenly and I had to fight my body's urge to thrust into the welcoming heat.

Yugi released my erection with an audible pop. I could hardly see him moving around in the darkness of the jet. I more felt than saw him sit on my lap. His lithe body lay across mine, his back against my chest. He shimmed under the blanket that now covered both of us. Rock hard member brushed bare skin. Oh...my... Ra...he is going to fuck me right here... Yugi impaled himself on my erection, taking all of me in until his rear rested firmly on my pelvis.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I whispered.

"I have a feeling you need this as much as I do," he returned my whisper.

Yugi's tight entrance felt looser...like he had already been prepped, "Did you prepare yourself again?"

"Yes," Yugi moaned softly. He rocked his hips forwards and backwards. The gentle rocking motion may not have been much movement, but it felt divine. Each rock sent shock-waves of euphoric pleasure shooting through my entire body. It wouldn't take long at this rate for me to cum. I grabbed Yugi's member and pumped it to the rocking pace Yugi had set. I had to bite my lip to refrain from crying out in shear pleasure. It built up in the pit of my stomach, creating a warm pool of pleasure strands just waiting to snap. Moments later, a warm sticky substance covered my hand and Yugi's muscles clamped around me. His muscles spasms brought my release. I choked back my scream as I released my essence into Yugi's body.

Yugi moved until he lay on his stomach but stayed on top of me. His sweaty brow rested against my cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," I kissed his forehead. The tension in my body faded, my brain and body finally relaxing enough for sleep to claim me. So far, India is looking better every minute.


	18. Full of Surprises

**A/N: Ooooooooh gawd. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry at the delay in getting this posted. I've been seriously stuck on what to do with this chapter and how to approach it. The writers block is strong with this one *points to self and pouts.***

 **I've also had a lot going on. My hubby just had surgery this past Wednesday and I've been helping him as much as I can. Moving along:**

 **Jofisk: Lol Yea. I've been trying to figure out how to get that in. Those two have zero shame so I thought it would work.**

 **Weiver: Yugi was kidnapped. If you want to go back and re-read, start on chapter 24 of "Lonely Existence" and read through chapter 27.**

 **Lexie H: Glad you approve!**

 **Guest: I sure do hope I got some happy squeaks out of my readers with the little Marik and Malik lemon. Yugi was kidnapped. Start on chapter 24 of "Lonely Existence" and read through chapter 27. *Winks***

 **I don't own the songs in this chapter. The first one is "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor. The second one is "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. I really hope you like the chapter. Please feed the authoress. I'm starving for reviews.**

Thankfully, we both woke before the others did. Yugi and I were able to clean ourselves up prior to the others rejoining the conscious world. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if they had waken first. How humiliating! I mean... Last knight when Marik and Malik fell out of the bathroom, and were watched while they went to town is one thing. The two psychos have zero shame. The prospect of Yugi and I being watched sends shivers down my spine. And not in the pleasant way either. I'll pass on that..thank you.

I move my chin from resting on my left palm to my right palm and allow my thoughts to whisk me away, further into my head. When we landed in India earlier, Seto surprised the hell out of everyone by helping me with my luggage. Okay. He helped me for a microsecond before tossing my luggage at Joey who caught it and sent a seething glare in Seto's direction. Not that our manager noticed... or at least he didn't seem to. Either that or he just didn't care. Knowing Seto, it was most likely the later.

Most of today has been spent rehearsing and coming up with how we were going to go about Ryou's performance. I still can't believe he volunteered to go first, especially since his leg is broken. But if you think about it, Ryou is more timid than I am. If anyone could restrain themselves from overdoing it and not acting like a complete dumb-ass, he would be the one. I'm also surprised at the song he chose. This little British albino will never cease to amaze me. He is full of surprises. In many ways, he reminds me of Yugi... yet... in so many other ways they are polar opposites.

A humming pull me out of my head and back to reality. Only a few inches away from me were a set of the largest amethyst pools in existence. The most beautiful, enchanting, star-dusted, eyes to belong to any human. I melted into Yugi's eyes momentarily until the sound of his humming reached my ears. My petite rock angel lay across the table; his head tilting side to side with the rhythm of his humming. My face heats up with the embarrassment of being caught not paying attention to the band meeting...again. I can't help it. Seto drawls on and on and on and my brain wanders to other places. Now that Yugi has my attention, it's apparent he intends on holding it captive. Which isn't exactly hard for him. Yugi's eyes held a playful glint as he hummed the tune. What's he up to?

The petite guitarist's humming turned to singing as he slowly rose to his feet. He shrugged his shoulders, shook his head, and held out two fingers.

 _Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

He spun 180 degrees to turn his back to me. His hips swayed, shaking his rear just a few times before he glanced over his shoulder at me and winked one of his intoxicating amethyst pools.

 _But I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do_  
 _'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

His hands traveled down his chest and circled his hips; eventually coming to a stop on his waist.

 _And all the right junk in all the right places_

Yugi took the length of the table in a strut; his hands miming taking a picture.

 _I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_

An exasperated expression crossed over our guitarist's angelic features and he held a hand up in a 'stop' position.

 _We know that shit ain't real, come on now, make it stop_

My rock angel's hands flew up into the air and waved them from one side to the other.

 _If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_

Yugi hinged at the hips and touched his toes. He made his way up crossing his arms when he got to his shins, uncrossing at his hips, crossing at his chest and lastly running the back of his hands up the sides of his face until his hands were lost in his tri-colored mass of hair.

 _'Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

Malik's voice broke in and sang the next part while stepping up onto the table with Yugi.

 _Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size"_

Yugi's and Malik's voices joined together. The two turned to the side, a smirk danced on both of their lips. Their hands traced down the front of their thighs, across the sides, and then sensually around their asses. I bit my lip. I know. I know. I just made love to Yugi last night... I can't help it when he does shit like this. I lose all control over my lower extremities.

 _She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"_

Our keyboardist and guitarist traced the air into the impossible figure of a Barbie.

 _You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_

They brought their hands up in front of their chests and made a 'shoo' signal.

 _So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along_

Yugi slid across the table on his knees in one direction and Malik slid across in the opposite direction.

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass, no treble_  
 _I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass, no treble_  
 _I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass, no treble_  
 _I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass... Hey!_

They returned to the center of the table. Yugi's right hand just forward and clutched around Malik's right forearm while Malik's right hand also clutched Yugi's right forearm. They arched their backs, bringing them closer to each other and sticking out their asses.

 _I'm bringing booty back_  
 _Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches that_  
 _No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat_  
 _But I'm here to tell you..._

They popped one of their heels so the other could tap it before playfully squeezing the other's knees and then their hands gliding up their stomach and chest to mess with the others hair.

 _Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

Yugi spun, fell backwards into Malik, and kicked a leg up.

 _Yeah my mama she told me, "don't worry about your size"_

The Egyptian hoisted Yugi back up to his feet and slapped the round orbs of his ass.

 _She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night"_  
 _You know I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll_  
 _So if that's what you're into, then go 'head and move along_

They dipped low and popped their asses several times.

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass, no treble_  
 _I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass, no treble_  
 _I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass, no treble_  
 _I'm all about that bass_  
 _'Bout that bass..._

They collapsed on top of each other in a fit of giggles until their laughter was replaced by the sounds of them gasping for breath. But..only for a moment. As soon as their eyes met, the burst of giggles reignited with a vengeance.

Arahas leaped up onto the table and strut down the table like he owned the entire hotel. The kitten pawed at Yugi's face and then climbed the mountain consisting of Yugi and Malik to stand on top of Malik's back. He sat down on the small of Malik's back and lifted his paw to his lips; his rough pink tongue jutting out to clean the pad.

I couldn't help but grin at the three. Marik, Joey, Mokuba, and Ryou seem to have found the impromptu performance entertaining enough, Seto sighed in exasperation, and Bakura disinterestedly sharpened his dagger... Where does he keep all of these and how does he even get them past security? Ah well.. questions for another day. Come to think of it... I don't want to know. I really don't.

"Now that we have Yami's attention, can we get back to the meeting?" Seto growled, his cold eyes narrowing at me.

"Yes," I snapped back before turning my voice sickeningly sweet to mock him"Continue All Powerful, All Mighty, All Knowing Manager. Shall I get on my knees and bow before you as well?"

"Shut it, Yami!" Oooooo. I blinked at Seto's red splotchy face. I really hit a nerve there. Woops. I clamped my lips shut and adverted my gaze.

The smallest Kaiba stood and made his way to stand next to his brother, "Me and Seto believe that this performance would be best if you..." Mokuba described an elaborate performance using detail and visuals neatly drawn on paper. What he described is best suited for a pop band. It wasn't us and sure as hell wasn't Ryou.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Mokie..." I began, my teeth nibbling at my lower lip.

"But..." the raven haired Kaiba lowered his chin and urged me to continue.

"But... this isn't us," I shook my head, "Changing the style too much would probably lose us a lot of fans. Thank you for your suggestion though."

"Atemu's right," Bakura's gritty accent caught me by surprise.

Yugi shrugged and gave Mokuba a genuine sweet smile, "Don't worry so much. Just let Ryou what he does. We will figure everything out." My petite rock angel giggled, "Besides, we seem to do well with little to no rehearsal time."

I half expected to turn and see Mokuba furious that their idea was not going to be used. Instead he tossed the papers he was holding over his should; his grin so wide it split his face, "I can't wait to see it."

\/\/\/

Is he really going to do this? I can't believe he is going to perform this song. Ryou is always so quiet and timorous. Even though I've seen him do performances I would have never expected out of him, I will never get used to it.

Two stools were placed on the stage. One in the center for Ryou and the other near Yugi's usual position. Normally, if Ryou or Malik were going to headline, we would have Yugi play the second keyboard. We opted to leave out the second keyboard this time in favor of using two electric guitars. Which I am grateful. I've been neglecting my guitar practice severely for a while now. My movements are sluggish and not as fluid as they used to be. To put it bluntly, I'm rusty as all fuck. Unlike Yugi... the guitar is like a part of him. It's an extension of not only his body but his heart and soul.

With the curtain still lowered, Bakura helped Ryou to his stool before taking his position on the left of Ryou. The smallest albino clutched onto the Yugi helped me hobble over to my stool near his spot. I rested my guitar on my lap and waited for Ryou to being.

The overhead lights were terminating; thrusting all of us into thick velvety blackness. Excited chatter, chants, and applause intensified on the other side of the curtain the millisecond the lights extinguished. In the beginning, only Ryou's voice carried through the microphone to drown out the crowd.

 _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _This is my last resort,_

The curtain lifted and the bright stage lights illuminated the stage. Marik, Bakura, Malik, and myself joined Ryou's voice with our instruments. Ryou's grip on the microphone tightened.

 _Suffocation, no breathing_  
 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

A twinge of a smirk graced Yugi's lips when his fingers touched the strings with the speed of a cheetah; playing the rapid combination of notes like they were the most basic and natural things he could do. I wonder if he came out of the womb holding a guitar.

Ryou held his arms up and out to the side; his white head bobbed to the beat of our music... he's headbanging! Our quiet and reserved albino is headbanging! The microphone was brought down to his lips, nearly all of his face hidden behind the curtain of silver.

 _This is my last resort,_

Ryou let lose of all inhibitions and let his head go flying. Yugi faced my; a sparkle igniting in his eyes. He's challenging me to a play off. There's no way I can keep up with him, but I'll do my best. We battled furiously, Yugi forcing me to kick up my game and brush off those long forgotten skills.

Ryou ran his fingers through his already sweat dampened hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

 _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _I've reached my last resort,_  
 _Suffocation, no breathing_  
 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_  
 _Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

 _Would it be wrong, would it be right?_  
 _If I took my life tonight,_  
 _Chances are that I might_  
 _Mutilation out of sight_  
 _And I'm contemplating suicide_

Our little keyboardist swayed on his stool. His head bobbing gently while he sang. Bakura imitated his smaller doppelganger and thrust his head forward repeatedly, sending his spikes swaying all over.

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

My petite rock angel winked at me. Marik stood from his chair and took several long strides to the front of the stage. In less time than it took me to blink, Yugi was back playing the drums and here I am... alone... playing the intricate and complex chords.

 _I never realized I was spread too thin_  
 _'Til it was too late and I was empty within_  
 _Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin_  
 _Downward spiral, where do I begin?_

Marik hoisted Ryou over his head and rested the albino in a seated position on his shoulders, being careful not to hurt Ryou's leg.

 _It all started when I lost my mother_  
 _No love for myself and no love for another_  
 _Searching to find a love upon a higher level_  
 _Finding nothing but questions and devils_

One of Marik's arms curled around Ryou's good leg, the other punched the air and encouraged the crowd to stand up, sing, shout, anything and everything they wanted.

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

The silver covered head shook from side to side. A few wet strands stuck to his pink cheeks. Ryou brushed them aside.

 _Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

 _I'm running and I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I'm crying_  
 _I can't go on living this way_

Ryou dramatically swayed to the left. My heart skipped a beat and the audience gasped, afraid little Ryou was about to break his neck. Marik clutched Ryou's shirt and guided the slim body until Ryou's back was flush against his chest. The albino stood on his good leg while Marik supported the cast covered injured leg.

 _Cut my life into pieces_  
 _This is my last resort,_  
 _Suffocation, no breathing_  
 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

The Egyptian helped tugged on Ryou's arms, swinging him around and placing Ryou on his back.

 _Would it be wrong, would it be right?_  
 _If I took my life tonight,_  
 _Chances are that I might_  
 _Mutilation out of sight_  
 _And I'm contemplating suicide_

Marik traipsed along the stage, his voice along with the rest of ours joined Ryou's.

 _'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_  
 _Losing my sight, losing my mind_  
 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

 _Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

 _I'm running and I'm crying_  
 _I can't go on living this way_

 _Can't go on, living this way, nothing's alright_

Psycho gently sat Ryou back on his stool and returned to his drums. Yugi tossed the drumsticks up in the air. The two slender pieces of wood spun several times before landing into dark and strong sun-kissed hands. Soft lips brushed my cheeks, causing my cheeks to heat up furiously.

"Good job, Atemu," Yugi whispered.

"Thanks," I bit the inner wall of my cheek, feeling like a love sick teenager with butterflies in my stomach after his compliment.

"You missed a few notes, but nothing the fans would have noticed," he winked.

My throat went completely dry, "I know. I'm really sorry. I need to practice more."

"That's okay. We can practice together later if you want," Yugi's fingers tilted my chin up, "Now let's finish this concert." I nodded my agreement and readied myself for the next song.


	19. Check Up

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really really really really sorry about the insanely and unacceptable long wait on this story. I'm really sorry. I've had a lot going on. I will try to publish more often.**

 **Also, thank you very much for your support! I appreciate it. I love that you took the time to read, follow, favorite, and/or review. Thank you.**

 **Jofisk: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your dedication and support.**

 **Guest #1: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Not everyone could see Ryou singing that, that is what makes it fun and unexpected. Ryou does quite a bit in these stories to surprise the band. It reinforces the idea that he shouldn't be overlooked nor underestimated.**

 **Saruko: I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been too long since I updated. I will never abandon a story that is not complete. It may take me a while to finish them, especially wish a lot of stuff going on, but I won't abandon it. I will finish.**

 **ShadowKitty: Awesome. I know yaoi isn't for everyone. I'm glad you changed your mind with this story. Keep in mind I don't always write lemons and/or dirty jokes. I've written clean and fun things as well. "Guardian's Love" and "Uncovering the Truth" do not have any lemons. They have a a hand full of dirty jokes, but not much.**

 **Talyak: Here ya go. Only.. what was it... 9 months after your review . I know.. for shame. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to update sooner than 1 year later. That's just awful.**

 **Moving along. I don't own the songs in this chapter. First song is "Light in the Hallway" by Pentatonix. The second song is "Superhero" by Simon Curtis.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review. I love them and need them. It helps motivate me to write even faster... not that I've been writing that much lately T.T So sorry.**

 **Anyway... enjoy!**

Searing pain accompanied by my heart skipping a beat as I fall out of the bed is how I wake up. The throbbing sensation of my nose and the trickle by my upper lip indicates to me that I may have been on the receiving end of a punch. But why? What happened here?

I sit on the floor in the darkness, fighting with the blankets to untangle my legs. My ankle aches with all of the movement I am forcing it to do by kicking at the blankets.

Swift movements rock the bed next to me. Yugi's soft moaning transitions to a scream; the hairs on my arms stand on end and a cold chill races through me. I struggle to climb onto the bed and get to Yugi.

I hear him more than see him. It's too dark to clearly see him. His petite form rustles the sheets while he thrashes wildly. Yugi's screams intensify.

I locate his flaying arms and grab them, calling to him, "Yugi!"

He knees me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I gasp for my breath, releasing his arms to hold my stomach. I cough and gulp in oxygen before trying again. This time, I scoop Yugi's squirming torso into my arms and squeeze him to me.

"Yugi! Wake up!" I call to him. His movements cease. He steals a large breath and bursts into tears. I lower my voice to sooth him, "Shhh, Yugi. It's okay. You are safe."

"I.. i... i... s.. is that r.. re...really you, A... A... Atemu?" He stutters, his sobs wracking through him.

"Yes, I'm here. That must have been a horrible nightmare," I hug him. His arms wrap around me and his wet cheeks brush mine.

"It was awful. I watched you die. Then I thought I woke up only to find you dead next to me," his voice quivers.

"It was only a nightmare my love. I am here and alive. Here, feel," I take his hand and place it on my chest over my heart.

His body relaxes against mine. His fingers twitch against my chest, mimicking the beat of my heart. I sit back against the headboard and draw him to me. He rests his head in the center of my chest. My hands delicately trace his face, run through his hair, and caress his shoulders.

I softly hum a random melody to him for a few seconds until I can think of a song to help lure him back to sleep. My stomach is sore from the blow earlier, but I care not. I want him to sleep peacefully. A smile tugs at my lips and I sing.

 _Close your eyes, lay your head down  
Now it's time to sleep  
May you find great adventure  
As you lie and dream  
If you're scared of the darkness  
I will calm your fear  
There's a light in the hallway  
So you know I'm here_

Yugi lifts his head and tugs me until I am laying next to him. He shifts until his body lines up with mine. His arms wrap possessively around me and he nestles his head under my chin. I wipe the moisture from around my nose with the back of my hand and continue singing.

 _So count your blessings every day  
It makes the monsters go away  
And everything will be okay  
You are not alone  
You are right at home  
Goodnight, goodnight_

The room is so quiet, aside from my singing and the sound of Yugi breathing next to me. One of Yugi's hands drifts to my hair and plays with a strand of my bangs. The gentle pulling of him playing with it is relaxing.

 _You won't need me forever  
But I'll still be here  
For we all have our nightmares  
Even me, my dear  
From now on, if you need me  
You can sing this song  
There's a light in the hallway  
Burning all night long_

I rub my hands up and down his spine, occasionally feeling small shivers course through him.

 _So count your blessings every day  
It makes the monsters go away  
And everything will be okay  
You are not alone_

His fingers stop playing with my hair. His hand comes to rest near my shoulder.

 _You are right at home  
Goodnight, goodnight_

His breathing is steady and even; his body fully lax. He's asleep.

 _Goodnight, goodnight  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

I lay in the silence, listening to the sound of Yugi sleeping. I wait for a while before I allow myself to slip back into sleep. I want to make sure he doesn't go back into that nightmare. Eventually, my body forces me to surrender to sleep. I give Yugi one more gentle hug before I give in and close my eyes for the night.

\/\/\/

My phone is the culprit to wake me this time. I blink groggily at the device on the nightstand. Seto's name flashes on the screen along with the picture of his stoic face. Dick.

I reach for the phone and answer with a snappy tone, "What?"

"Good morning to ya too sunshine!" Joey's voice responds.

"Joey? Why are you using Seto's phone?" I inquire, watching Yugi slowly rouse from his slumber.

"I forgot to charge mine last night. It's dead. Rich boy wanted me to make sure you were awake and dressed," he explains.

"Why? Where are we going?" my eyebrow arches.

"You and Ryou have an appointment to get your injuries looked at. Ya know, make sure they are healing nicely," Joey informs with an energy level that is disgusting at this early. I don't even care the actual time. It's too early for me.

I sigh, "I hate hospitals." I glance at Yugi when he lifts his head and gives me a very strange look. My petite, rock angel heads to the bathroom and the sound of running water reaches my ears.

"Stop being such a baby and get dressed," Joey tries his best to imitate Seto. It isn't successful. Joey's voice is too friendly and too full of emotion.

"Ugh. When is the appointment?" I ask.

"In 45 minutes. You're still in bed aren't you?" he asks with a knowing laugh.

"Yup," I confirm. Yugi comes out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth. What is that for?

"Get up and get ready then. We will be leaving in 15-20 minutes," Joey informs me.

"Alright. I'll be ready," I state, watching Yugi climb onto the bed. He pushes the warm, soft cloth to my cheek. When he shifts to wipe again, I notice the cloth is covered in crimson. Well shit.

"See ya then bud!" Joey exclaims and hangs up.

"Bye," I place the phone down and look at Yugi confused. My eyes move down to my shirt, my pillow, and my arm. I'm covered in blood and so is my once white pillow.

"What happened to you?" Yugi askeswith concern.

"You... kind of punched me," I give him a weak smile. I'm not going to mention the knee to my stomach. He doesn't need to know about it.

His shoulders slump and sorrow fills his large, amethyst eyes, "Oh Ra, Atemu. I'm so sorry."

I feel the dry blood on my face crack with my smile. I wince, "Not your fault. You couldn't help it. You were having a horrible nightmare."

Yugi visibly swallows, "I remember it."

"How much of it?" I hope he doesn't remember too much. Nightmares like that stick with you. They haunt you.

"All of it," he whispers; a tear slides down his cheek.

I squeeze his shoulder, "It was only a bad dream. I am here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he wipes the tear away.

"According to Joey, I have a doctor appointment soon. Want to help me clean up?" I smile at him. "Not that I don't love washcloth baths by you; I just don't think we have time."

He grins and hops off the bed, offering his hand. I eagerly accept it. I lean against Yugi, his petite form supporting my weight. After last night, I can hardly put any weight on my ankle.

Yugi guides us to the bathroom where he sits me on the toilet. He turns on the shower and helps me strip down. He gets undressed too. I guess he's joining me in there. The soft, yellow light of the bathroom almost makes his pale skin glows. Fuck. He's gorgeous. I feel myself harden slightly. His eyes flicker downward. I blush.

"Oh now you are going to be shy? After how many times we've seen each other naked?" Yugi giggles.

My blush deepens and I giggle, nervously scratching the back of my neck, "Yeah. I just wish we had more time. I would love to comfort you more and show you how here I am."

"Me too," he grins and helps me move to the shower.

The warm water feels amazing. It massages my muscles and washes away the dried blood. Yugi soaps up a clean wash cloth and slides it across my body. I squirt shampoo into my palms and go to work at washing his hair. I watch the water and soap suds glide down the length of his body.

With thinking about it, I'm actually glad we don't have time to make love. I cherish tender moments like this just as much as the times we make love. I just love being with Yugi no matter the circumstances.

"Okay, you are clean. Let's get you dressed," Yugi shuts off the water and helps me out of the shower. He quickly towel dries both of us and searches for clean cloths. He helps me into my leather pants, leaving my shirt and accessories to me.

He hands the crutches to me just as a knock at our door announces Seto and Joey's arrival. Yugi opens the door, revealing not only Seto and Joey, but the rest of the band.

"Are we all going?" I ask, mouth drooping open.

"Apparently," Ryou giggles, leaning on his own crutches.

"Come on, or we will be late," Seto turns, heading down the hallway towards the elevators.

"I'm great Seto, thanks for asking. How about you?" I smirk. He sends a cold glare over his shoulder and keeps walking. I chuckle softly. Dick.

"Dick," Mocuba's voice echos my thoughts.

"Get out of my head, Mokie," I laugh. He arches an eyebrow at me. "That I was thinking."

"Oh! Well he can be!" He shrugs and follows after her brother.

"Tell us something new," Marik adds with a grin.

"We are going to be late if we don't hurry," Mokuba taps his watch and eyes Seto.

"Move it!" Seto yells from down the hall.

"Might I remind you that we have two people on crutches," Joey remarks.

"No excuse. Get moving," Seto snarls.

"We are going as fast as we can," I glance at Ryou and he nods. Ugh. I hate hospitals.

\/\/\/

As expected, our healing progress is right on track. Both Ryou and myself are doing well. Thankfully the strain I put on my ankle earlier did not inhibit or set back my progress. Our crutches click against the tile with our slow movement.

Joey spins and walks backwards, glancing at the band, "How about we grab some lunch or order in when we get back to the hotel?"

"You and your stomach," Seto shakes his head.

"What?" Joey shrugs sheepishly. He stops walking and glances around the group," Hold up. Where's Malik?"

We look around and notice Malik has gone missing. Ugh. Where did he wander off to? I hate hospitals and want to get out of here.

Marik places his cell to his ear, "Malik-pretty! Where are you? Joey is starving and is about to go all cannibalistic on us."

"No, I'm not. I'm not that bad," Joey defends himself, only to be waved back by Marik. There was a slight murmuring from the other end of the phone. "Okay, we'll meet you there."

"Where is he?" Seto growls impatiently.

"He went to the children's ward where they keep the very sick little ones. He wanted to visit them," Marik explains.

I blink in surprise. That was very kind of Malik. Although, I really shouldn't be surprised. Malik was the one to bring up several kids onto the stage during our Disneyland concert. It would probably do them some good to see us.

We walk in silence until we come to the double doors that lead to the children's ward. Seto and Joey go through first and hold the doors open for the rest of us. Malik pops his head out of a door down the hall. He waves us in with an excited expression.

"They are ecstatic to see us," he whispers enthusiastically.

We enter the room and my heart drops. There are several children in this room ranging from around four years of age to about eleven. The room is bright and full of colorful couches, toys, puzzles and games. This must be the play room. Despite the bright and welcoming decor, the atmosphere is still and somber. There are a few bedridden; hooked up to machines and IVs.

Their weary and saddened eyes glance up at us and a spark of light illuminates with them. I swallow hard. It's difficult to see such little ones here. Kids should be out free to play with their friends and have little adventures, turning their tree-houses into pirate ships. Not captive in a hospital with illnesses destroying their bodies and minds.

They clap and scream our names, asking us questions. They are so eager for company. It is easy to tell they thirst for companionship and entertainment. They need this.

One of the nurses in the room help to quite them down, "Perhaps if we are good, Clash of Grey will sing something for us?" The kids look at us hopefully.

"Who could say no to those faces?" Malik smiles.

"Me," Bakura grumbles.

"Don't be so heartless, Kura. Look at them," Ryou whispers to his spouse.

Bakura unfolds his arms and nods reluctantly, "Alright."

Malik jumps up onto the back of one of the children's couches and starts us out, his energy pouring into the room.

 _Oh  
Oh_

Malik waves his arms up.

 _Stand up, everybody look alive  
Said come on come on come on  
We gonna get it now_

Malik flexes; his hands balled into tight fists.

 _Hands up if you're ready for a fight  
Said come on come on come on  
We gonna win it now  
I don't need you to believe in me_

Malil points at himself and tilts his head up confidently.

 _I know how to change my destiny  
Sit down, about to rewrite our history, rewrite our history, rewrite our history_

Malik creates a large and exaggerated circle with his arms.

 _We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over_

Malik jumps down from the couch and looks at all of the children, giving them a wink.

 _Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it_

The rest of us join him in singing. The kids clap in time with our acapella version of this song. Malik picks up a little girl and twirls her over his head a few times before gently placing her down.

 _Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Anybody could be  
Anybody could be  
Anybody could be_

Yugi steps forward and clutches his fingers at the center of his chest and forcefully pulls them apart, like he is ripping his shirt off to reveal a superhero costume, like Superman.

 _Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest  
Said come and show the world  
Who you really are_

Yugi swiftly ties a sheet to his neck and proudly stands with his hands on his hips. Yugi only needs a fan now to blow his sheet cape around behind him.

 _It's not enough to be better than the rest  
Gotta take it to the top  
And make yourself a superstar_

Ryou shakes his head makes a swiping motion with his hand, essentially pointing at all of them.

 _You don't need them to believe in you  
Get your mission on lock and see it through  
You've got all the power you need in you, power you need in you, power you need in you_

Bakura and Marik strut around the room, clapping and encouraging the kids while singing. Bakura picks up a boy and hoists him way over his head. The boy opened his arms and grinned. He looked like he was flying.

 _We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it_

I ask the kids, " _Don't you wanna be...?_ "

They respond and sing with us.

 _A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Anybody could be_

Oh it's chaos in here! I grin. It's chaos in the best way! The children appear invigorated, excited, and happy to be alive. The spark has returned to their eyes. The ones that could run are running with Marik, Malik, and Yugi. Bakura gives them a chance to 'fly'. Ryou and I are just standing by and singing. Mokuba, Seto, and Joey are standing by the door, waiting for us to finish our little performance.

 _Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Anybody could be

We can change the whole world  
Gonna take it over  
Gonna start it over  
Don't you know what we could be?  
A new beginning  
Fight until we're winning  
Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Don't you wanna be  
A superhero  
A superhero  
A superhero  
Anybody could be a superhero

The children applaud and cheer. Hoots and a roar of applause come flooding in from the corridor as well. We had apparently attracted a crowd of patience and nurses. A warmth floods my chest. These little ones seem so much happier now than when we first came in. It is such a wonderful feeling.


	20. Once Lost

**A/N: Thank you for your support! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate it.**

 **Guest: You are very welcome. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thought it was fun.**

 **Jofisk: Yay! So happy you like the the updates! Thank you for your continued support and encouragement.**

 **I do not own the song in this chapter. It is "I am Machine" by Three Days Grace.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. Reviews feed the starving authoress.**

We walk towards our jet, totting our luggage. Our next location? Egypt! To say we are excited is an understatement. Everything is all fun, games, and laughs... until we board the jet. The jet is full of makeup artists with their tools in hand. I halt in the aisle and Marik nearly knocks me into Yugi.

"What the fuck, Atemu. Why did you stop?" Marik playfully punches my shoulder.

I motion to the makeup artists. Marik's eyes scan the tools in their hand and drift back to my confused expression. He shrugs, just as clueless as I am.

"Seto," I holler, looking over my shoulder.

"Atemu are you going to board the jet or what? Some of us aren't in yet," Bakura growls.

"Seto!" I yell. He was standing just outside the door; behind Joey. He pops his head into the jet. I wave at the makeup artists, "What is this?"

"Makeup artists," is his simple and cocky reply.

"Well no shit. Why are they here?" I arch an eyebrow and keep my voice even; unamused.

"You have a music video to create when we get to Egypt," Seto grins maniacally.

"What?!" we exclaim in unison; all eyes pin Seto with hateful glares.

"Once we land, we are scheduled to record a music video," Seto informs us.

"When were you going to tell us about this?" snarls Bakura,

"When the flight took off, I was going to review the details before the makeup artists started their work," our manager explains.

I shake my head, "This has got to stop. You need to give us more time."

"So I've heard," Seto shoves Joey further into the jet thus vaulting him forward into Malik, Malik into Marik, Marik into me, and me into Yugi. Yugi and I tumble forward in a tangle of limbs. My petite, rock angel squeaks from beneath me.

Pain shoots from my ankle all the way up my leg. I cringe, paying little attention to Marik lifting me to my feet. I lean against him for a few moments. He guides me in a seat out of the way. Yugi sits next to me and releases Arahas from his carrier. The kitten launches himself onto Yugi's lap. The rest of the band file in and locate seats throughout the front half of the jet.

Seto pulls out his digital planner and stands before us as the take-off preparations are underway. His long, pale digit swipes and taps at the device. He clears his throat and glances at us.

"The music video you will be doing in Egypt is for "I am Machine." The makeup artists are going to be applying paint to make you appear like you are robots." Seto grins.

I can't help the grin on my face. This is going to be fun. I love the song and it speaks volumes to so many. Its fluid and versatile depending on the individual's life experience. It could speak to someone like me who was lost, depressed, and alchoholic or someone who is going through an addiction of some sort. It could also speak to those who feel the pressure to be perfect all the time. To name only a few examples.

Seto outlines the plan for the video and the makeup as the jet takes off. I'm surprised the staff didn't force him to sit his ass down during take off. It's not safe for him to be standing there during take off. Then again, I'm sure they are all afraid of him. He's really the only one I can think of that could remain standing during take off. Must be that stick shoved so far up his ass. It must give him superhuman balance.

"Atemu."

Someone's calling me. Did I space out again?

"Atemu!" I blink and lock eyes with Seto. Yup. Totally space cadetted again. Oops.

"Seto," I smirk.

"Welcome back," he glares at me. "Joey's going to help you to the back of the jet where your makeup artist is waiting."

My eyes flicker over Seto's shoulder to see Joey standing right behind him. Joey grins and waves at me. Without another word, Seto squeezes past Joey and returns to his seat in the very front.

"Come on bud. Time to beautify," he grins and helps me stand. A quick observation of the jet reveals the majority of the band already in makeup. Bakura is helping Ryou to the back and Joey is helping me. I really must have spaced out. I didn't even notice Yugi get up from sitting next to me. I need to stop being such a space case.

Joey deposits me into a chair in front of a young lady with an impressive assortment of piercings and tattoos. Her stormy, grey eyes reflect pain, rebellion, and strength. Her vibrant, red hair is styled in a spiked pixie cut. She sports a silver hoop in her nose, a stud in her eyebrow, and a few studs imbeded near the outer corners of her eyes. Her tattoo sleeve disappears under her green tank top. She taps the bottom tip of a brush on her purple coated lips.

"Yami," she grins, eyeing my facial features.

"Hello," I shake her hand. She wastes no time in starting my makeup. She flicks on a black light at her side and swirls her brush in color. The liquid is cool as her brush glides across my skin.

The tip of her tongue pushes on her upper lip while she concentrates on the left side of my face. The metal ball on the underside of her tongue reveals itself. Huh. A tongue ring too. Impressive.

The makeup must me detailed as there are times when her face is only milliliters away from mine. Soft brushes of her breath float onto my cheek and the spicy yet sweet scent of her perfume flutters into my nose.

"So," I begin, watching her brow furrow in concentration. Her eyes dart briefly to my eyes and return back to her work. "I must admit I wasn't paying attention to all of the details when Seto discussed the makeup details of the video for us. What's going on?"

"It's fucking sick," she stands to her full height and stretches. She places one brush down only to pick up a smaller brush. "The details we are working on will not appear in regular light. You will have regular makeup on as well. The eyeliner and such that you usually use for concerns. This makeup will only appear under black light. The idea for the video is in regular light, you look normal. Human. In black light, you will look like a machine. A robot."

My mouth drops and my head snaps to look at her directly, "Really? That's a thing?"

She giggles and shoves my chin to face forward, "Yes. Stop moving or I will mess up everything I've already done."

"Sorry," I mutter. I try to picture how this will work. I really wish I didn't space out when Seto was going over the details. I'm going to need to ask the guys about it before we start recording.

\/\/\/

The video starts with all of us in a business meeting room. We are dressed as we normally are, leather pants and all except Bakura and Ryou who are in jeans. Seto is standing at the head of the long table in this pseudo board room. He's acting like he is talking. The rest of us watch him intently, serious expressions. Bakura stands; his floor-length trench coat dusts the ground. He picks up a glass of red wine and slowly walks over to the large windows, overlooking the Egyptian night sky. The camera pans around the room, showing each of us for only a second. It circles Bakura as he sings, lifting his wine glass. The rest of us are still in the background, like time has paused.

 _Here's to being human  
All the pain and suffering  
There's beauty in the bleeding  
At least you feel something_

Bakura steals a fast sip of the crimson liquid and lowers his wine glass. The camera continues to circle him very slowly.

 _I wish I knew what it was like  
To care enough to carry on  
I wish I knew what it was like  
To find a place where I belong, but_

The lights in the conference room dim to almost nothing. The rest of us are shadows. A black light illuminates Bakura. His mechanical makeup is terrifying. His hair looks like thick wires or mechanical tubes. His face, neck, chest, and hands appear to be covered in gears and wires. It almost glows with energy.

 _I am machine  
I never sleep_

His eyes widen, changing from the dark espresso color to yellow and black gears.

 _I keep my eyes wide open  
I am machine  
A part of me_

Bakura throws his wine glass at Seto. It flies past him and shatters against the white wall behind him. Crimson tints the wall and drips down.

 _Wishes I could just feel something  
I am machine  
I never sleep  
Until I fix what's broken_

Bakura walks back to the table and rests his hands on it. The lights flicker on and he is once again human.

 _I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something_

Seto waves us out, adjourning the meeting. The camera follows us as we file out of the office meeting room. The camera cuts out before Ryou and I are able to exit. Video producer didn't want our crutches in the video.

The next scene shows a type of living room with the group hanging out. Yugi and Malik are playing a Playstation game. The camera shows Yugi kicking Malik's ass at Mortal Kombat X. With the knock out, Malik's hands are clutched into fists and the rest of us are mid applaud. We are once again frozen in time.

Yugi leans back onto the couch, his eyes downcast and sad. The Playstation remote falls from his hands, creating an enhanced thump as it lands on the ground.

 _Here's to being human  
Taking it for granted  
The highs and lows of living  
To getting second chances_

Yugi's head tilts up, empty, emotionless eyes move upward.

 _I wish I knew what it was like  
To care about what's right or wrong_

Yugi stands and walks towards the television set.

 _I wish someone could help me find  
Find a place where I belong, but_

The lights diminish and a black light awakens the machine type makeup on Yugi's face. Brilliant blue, purple, yellow, and orange colors may as well be real; alive. They look electric. Yugi shoves the television set. It crashes to the ground, the glass screen shatters, caving into the device as sparks fly out.

 _I am machine  
I never sleep  
I keep my eyes wide open_

Yugi points to himself. The redish-purple gears turn in his eyes, focusing in the darkness.

 _I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something_

Yugi plops on the couch and melts into it. Head droops like he ran out of power. The camera zooms to me. I'm holding a guitar. Not mine, no. I wouldn't use my guitar for this. My mechanical fingers run across the strings of the instrument. I see crimson and blue paint make up my wires with black, yellow, and blue gears and mechanical bits reflecting on my hands and arms. I haven't actually seen it, but I believe my face looks similar.

 _I am machine  
I never sleep  
Until I fix what's broken_

I stand without my crutches. I fight back the pain from my ankle. I force my face to remain neutral; force myself not to wince. This part wasn't something I was instructed to do. I'm doing this on my own.

 _I am machine  
A part of me_

I turn and lift the guitar, bringing it down with an intense force. It shatters. The camera slows the shatter, pausing when the nuts, wires, wood spinsters, and tuning pegs shoot out in all directions.

 _Wishes I could just feel something_

The camera drifts away from me and focuses on Ryou. He is hunched over at a desk, writing furiously on a piece of paper. He picks up the paper, crumples it up, and tosses it over his shoulder into the growing pile of waded up papers. His hair looks like soft, silver wires. A gust of wind from a fan off stage tasseles his hair.

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way_

The camera shows his black and silver wired hands tracing a book of poetry on the desk. His hollow, black-geared eyes send shivers down my back.

 _We were meant to feel the pain  
I don't like what I am becoming  
Wish I could just feel something_

Ryou picks up the book of poetry and rips it in half and carries on with ripping pages out of the book half remaining in his hands.

 _I am machine  
I never sleep  
I keep my eyes wide open  
I am machine  
A part of me  
Wishes I could just feel something_

The black light over Ryou moves to Marik and Malik. Malik is sitting next to Yugi on the coach and Marik is leaning against the arm rest. They both stand and face each other. The black light over them flashes. The golden and black wires that are painted on the Egyptians disappear and reapear with the blinking of the black light. It gives the impression their energy stores are running out.

 _I am machine  
I never sleep  
Until I fix what's broken_

The two move to embrace; no emotion shows on their faces. Their arms fall before they ever embrace.

 _I am machine  
A part of me_

The black light flashes one final time and goes out, leaving us in pure darkness. The voices of Malik and Marik are distorted for the last line. Digitally changed to give the illusion that they were machines and had died.

 _Wishes I could just feel something._

I shiver. This song is so close how I felt before I met Yugi and the others. I was lost, lonely, depressed. Just going through the motions. I honestly can't say I would even be here if it weren't for the band. With the dark path I was on, I may have very well committed suicide.

Light floods the scene and the regular laughter and chatter fills the surrounding area.

"Another job well done guys!" Joey claps in excitement.

"Indeed," Seto mutters; still busy with his digital planner. "Get some rest everyone. We have a lot to do for the concert in a few days."

\/\/\/

I wake up once again feeling like I'm about to have a panic attack. This time; however, Yugi is sitting on top of my stomach, his hand is over my mouth. I'm glad he wasn't having another nightmare.

"Shhhh," He whispers.

"What's wrong?" I ask, gently removing his hand from over my mouth.

"I love you," he whispers and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you too," I smile. "Why are we whispering? No one else is in the room."

"I know," he comments in his hushed tone, "How much do you love me?"

"More than anything," I respond, my voice sure and confident. I don't even try to lower my voice nor my conviction.

"Follow me," Yugi pulls at me until I'm out of bed.


	21. The Blue Nile

**A/N: Hello all. I'm back to answer the question you are all asking. Where the hell is Yugi taking Atemu? Dun DUn DUN! Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it so much you have no idea. You don't have to take time out of your day to read my things yet, here you are. I lurv you all.**

 **jofisk: So glad you appreciate the music videos. It's very difficult to portray what I see in my head for them.**

 **NaileaMarie7890: Thank you very much for your support. The wait is over. Read on to find out!**

 **Alright everyone. The wait is over. Sit back, grab some popcorn and maybe a box of tissues and enjoy the chapter. Please feed the starving authoress with reviews. Thank you!**

Yugi instructed me to get dressed and follow him. Where is he taking me at this time of night? No clue. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, fastening my pants on and notice his hands shaking and fidgeting. My eyebrows furrow and worry wiggles its way into my thoughts.

"Yugi, are you alright?" I limp over to him and take his trembling hands into my own.

"I..." Yugi licks his lips, "I'm fine."

"You can talk to me if there is something wrong," I tilt my head down towards his, gently resting my forehead against his.

Amethyst meet my gaze and dart away, "I know. Just please. Follow me."

"Always," I smile. "Lead the way."

The warm and dry night air of Egypt assaults my senses, instantly transporting me back in time to my childhood. Any time I wanted to think, I would sneak out and sit under the stars. On occasion, I would sit on the roof of my parent's place. More often then not, I found myself on the beach of the Nile. The stars and moon shone as brightly as gems without the light pollution of the city. I would slide my feet into the water and lay on the warm, sun-heated sand. The sound of the small waves washing ashore and the tickle of the sand against my skin never failed to relax me.

I shake my head, realizing I had gone space case again. I followed Yugi all the way to a dimly lit building resting in a dark and almost abandoned street. I shift my weight to try and stand on my own. My ankle is throbbing, but not too terribly.

Yugi pauses at the door, hands swinging and fingers fidgeting and tugging on his pants. All is quiet. What are we doing here? Where are we? I squint, struggling to read the sign on the building in front of us. My heart leaps. It's The Blue Nile restaurant! It's where we had our date when we were last in Egypt. If you really think about it, that night was our official first date. Sure we spent a lot of time together before that point, but we had never actually gone out on a date ever since Yugi and the others joined up with me. I'm quite confused though. It's in the middle of the night. The restaurant is closed. Why are we here?

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Yugi's delicate voice sounds like it is on the verge of cracking.

"Of course. We had a great dinner on the patio together," I comment with fondness.

An almost unnoticeable tickle brushes my hand. I look down and see Yugi's fingers caressing my skin. I shiver despite the warm, evening temperature.

"Why are we here?" I finally ask.

"Do you love me?" he asks again.

Why does he keep asking? I am actually getting a bit nervous,"Yes, Yugi. With all of my heart and all of my being."

He takes my hand and guides me through the door. Why wasn't it locked? That thought vanishes from my mind as quickly as it had entered. I blink in surprise and awe. On the ground, leading from the front door of the restaurant to the far doors leading to the patio is a long, white cloth lined on both sides with white candles. White and red rose pedals dapple the white cloth on our path, their fragrance mingling with that of the aroma of spice lingering in the air.

My heart beat echos in my ears. Yugi's shaking hand squeezes mine before he lets go of my hand and loops his arm around mine, supporting me while we walk side-by-side down the white linen path towards the patio doors. Yugi must have paid a fortune for us to rent out the restaurant during non-operating hours.

We walk out onto the patio and were greeted by only four other people. One is Seto. The second is an elderly gentleman that I recognize to be the manager. The third is a young lady who is poised behind a large, golden harp. And the fourth... You got me. I don't know who he is. He is middle-aged with black hair and black glasses. He is dressed in black, silver, and gold robes. I swallow hard and drink in the surroundings.

The table and chairs that usually reside out here were cleared from the balcony; replaced by flowing, sheer white fabric draped from the wooden columns and beams, more white candles, red and white roses, and the distant sounds of the Nile flowing by. The silver light from the moon and stars blessed the scene with an ethereal light.

Yugi squeezes my arm. I glance at him. He looks so terrified. I turn to face him, resting my hand on his cheek. His lips brush my palm.

"Atemu, I have to ask you something," he voice cracks and his eyes gloss over.

"Yes?" I ask. I have a feeling I know what he's going to ask.

"Will you marry me? Right here? Right now?" His eyes lock on mine, pleading with me to respond quickly.

I close my eyes and swallow the lump in my throat. That's what I thought. Before I answer, I feel a sense of calm, warmth, and love flood my existence. My eyelids slide open. Yugi is near tears.

"Yes, Yugi. I would love to," I nod. Tears break free from Yugi's eyes and he half laughs and half cries. He encloses me in a tight embrace. A hug so tight it feels desperate and relieved. I struggle to breath. Faint applause barely registers on my attention meter. All that matters right now is Yugi.

"Yugi, did you think I would say no?" I pull away from him, examining his face. He nods and I pull him back, folding him into my arms, "But why? I love you so much. How else can I prove it?"

He giggles through his soft sobs, "Marry me?"

My grin spreads from ear to ear, mirroring the Cheshire Cat, "Well what are we waiting for?" I limp forward, escorting him to the Imam, the Muslim Cleric. That is who the fourth individual is. As I walk Yugi to the Imam, the harpist plays Cannon in D by Pachelbel.

The Imam reads the first chapter of the Quran. He discusses the meaning of marriage and blesses the union. He smiles and locks eyes with me, "You may kiss, Yugi."

I sweep Yugi into a dip and meld our lips together. Yugi sighs and melts into my arms. His soft moans drift on the breeze to my ears, sending chills down my spine and pleasurable impulses to my nether regions. Yugi opens his mouth before I could even request entrance. The tip of his tongue meets the tip of mine just on the inside of his mouth. My tongue glides up and down the length of his, finishing with a playful circle. I lift him back to his full standing position and he stares at me with the most dazed and pleasant expression on his face. I chuckle.

"Congratulations!" Seto, the manager, the Imam, and the harpist exclaim.

The door opens to the balcony revealing two servers; one with the bubbly and the other with food. Yugi and Seto must have been planning this for a while. This wasn't something that happened at last minute just on a whim.

The server with the champagne offers Yugi and myself the beverage first before holding out the tray to the others.

Seto taps the champagne flute to pull attention to him. His usually cold and stern demeanor is gone; replaced by the seldom seen happy and relaxed persona. Who is this and where is Seto?

Seto's gaze shifts to Yugi, "Oh, Yugi. Atemu was in such a horrible state when he first found you. He was miserable. His misery made him difficult to manage and to be around." I wince. "After you and the others came into our lives, I saw Yami change. The change was slow, subtle, and amazing to watch. You turned his life around. You helped him become a better person in every way. I've known this man for almost our entire lives. I want to assure you of this... You will never find someone more devoted and more loving. He will always look after you and do his best to make you happy. Seeing you two together and the love you have for each other is like watching a fairy tail unfold." He lifts his champagne flute, "I wish you both the best and I can't wait to see your relationship thrive. To Yugi and to Atemu."

The others around us echoed, "To Yugi and Atemu."

Yugi and I entwine our arms and take a sip from our champagne flutes. I enjoying the light, floral taste and the fizz dancing on my tongue, letting out a soft hum of approval.

The manager approaches us, a grin on his face, "We have prepared an area for you two to sit and enjoy your food and drink in privacy. The manager motions to a corner of the patio that I had not previously noticed. There was an L-shaped sofa facing the corner and looking out at the Nile and the night sky. In front of the couch rested a small fire pit with minuscule embers popping and crackling softly. There were three posts set up to allow a thick, purple cloth to fall from the beams overhead and block the view of the corner from the balcony from any prying eyes. However, the view of the river and the sky is not obstructed.

"Wow. That is for us?" I ask, pointing at the corner.

"Yes. The servers are setting up your food and champagne as we speak. You both will be able to enjoy the rest of the evening in there. The staff will be inside and available if you need us.

"Thank you," Yugi grins. He helps me limp over to the sofa. Before sitting next to me, Yugi grabs a bowl of fruit. He sits next to me and nestles the bowl in his lap.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel to get some rest," Seto comments. "We will organize a reception for you at a later date. Congratulations again, and good night," Seto draws the curtains around us and we are left alone.

"I'm blown away, Yugi," I shake my head in amazement, watching him pluck a grape from the bowl and hold it up to my lips.

"Really?" Yugi's excitement overflows, he is practically vibrating.

"This is amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding," our lips brushed together.

"I'm," Yugi places a small kiss on my lips, "glad," and another, "you," and another, "liked," and another, "it." He crushes his lips onto mine. I feel him shifting against me. The bowl clatters as it falls from his lap onto the floor.


End file.
